


Alex Danvers and the Olympians

by ironicpotential



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming of Age, F/F, Percy Jackson characters - Freeform, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 73,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicpotential/pseuds/ironicpotential
Summary: Alex Danvers never wanted to be a demigod.It was dangerous life— filled with monsters and magic and vengeful gods— and most demigods never made it past the age of eighteen. But Camp Half-Blood brought her more than quests and near death experiences. It gave her an unexpected family. A place to belong.It gave her Maggie Sawyer.And she didn’t want to be anywhere else.(AKA The Percy Jackson AU)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 557
Kudos: 116
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	1. Family Dinner Night Is Ruined By Middle School Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the [accompanying art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998792)made by the absolutely amazing [danversxsawyer](/users/danversxsawyer/)! I was SO excited when I saw it and I know you will be too. 
> 
> A special thanks to the best beta [izzi456](/users/izzi456/) and to [sawyerspen](/users/sawyerspen/) for egging me on to write this. I definitely couldn’t have done it without you guys. 
> 
> And finally, this is officially the longest fic I've ever written in one go. It’s completely self-indulgent and a little niche, but I really hope you enjoy it, even if you’ve never read the Percy Jackson books. Maybe you’ll be inspired to go and read them!

Alex pushed her carrots around her plate with her fork. Even if they were her favorite— which they weren't— she wouldn't want to eat them. 

Not tonight. Not when she could feel her mom's gaze lingering from across the table, scrutinizing her every movement. Not when disappointment rolled off of her mom in waves, each small sigh making Alex wish that she'd just not come home.

Her mom already knew. That much was clear. If the principal hadn't already called her, surely Kara would have tattled the minute their mom walked through the door. 

Kara could never keep her mouth shut. 

Even now her sister was chatting excitedly about whatever musical her drama club was producing, pausing only to shovel more food into her mouth. Beside her sat her friend Winn, who was a fixture at the Danvers Family dining room table often enough to know that there was trouble brewing. 

Her stepdad sat at the head of the table, doing his best to keep up the appearance that everything was alright by telling jokes and asking her mother about work, but even his goofy smile wasn't enough to ease the steadily building tension between Alex and Eliza Danvers. 

The lecture would come.

The only question was when.

Alex watched as Kara continued to regale the table with tales of the Midvale Junior High Drama Club. She often envied Kara for her ability to fit in so easily. They'd only just moved to Midvale at the beginning of the school year and already Kara a group of friends and an after school activity— not to mention her grades in math and science were stellar. Her mid-year report card was still hanging on the fridge, months later. 

Honestly it seemed like her whole family had settled in nicely. Her mom was enjoying her new job and her stepdad was able to continue his research from home. The only one who hadn't been able to fit in was Alex. 

Again. 

But things were always harder for her. 

Her mom’s fork had been placed back down next to her plate. That wasn't a good sign.

The last three times Alex had been in this situation, her mother had waited until they'd all finished their meals to ask the dreaded question. Now it came twenty minutes after they all sat down.

“What happened at school today, Alexandra?” 

Alex scowled at the use of her full name as she speared a piece of chicken on her fork and stuffed it in her mouth. She still wasn't very hungry, but if her mouth was full, she wouldn't be able to fire back with a sharp retort. She could handle it if her mom wanted a fight, but tonight's _Alexandra_ was more tinged with disappointment than anger.

She couldn’t stomach the idea that she had let her mom down again, especially not after seeing the pained look on her mother’s face when she handed Alex a brown sack lunch on her first day at her new school. The sixth new school in six years.

 _“This is a fresh start, sweetie,”_ her mom had stressed, _“Just try to stay out of trouble this time. Your sister needs you to set a good example.”_

And Alex _had_ really tried— she only had a few more weeks left in the school year— but it was no use. She’d been expelled. Again. 

Her mom heaved a sigh, shaking her head. “At least that boy’s parents aren’t pressing charges.”

Alex scoffed. Rick’s parents had no idea what kind of terror he was. This week alone he’d stolen Winn’s lunch three times and forced one of their classmates to do his homework. But today he had chosen a new victim: Kara Danvers and the thick black frames she wore.

Alex had only intended to scare him a little bit— to get him to lay off her sister— but then he’d hit a nerve when he brought up Alex's dyslexia. Before she had realized what was happening, her knuckles ached and he was kneeling on the ground holding his nose, his fingers covered in blood. 

Even now she felt a certain amount of satisfaction thinking about it. Rick Malverne deserved that and more. 

“He’s a jerk,” she said, “if you’d heard what he was saying...”

“It doesn’t matter what he said, you can’t just—” Her mom’s face looked pinched, like she was trying to hold back all the terrible things Alex was sure she wanted to say about her. “You have to try to control your temper.”

“I tried-” 

“Not hard enough clearly, Alexandra.”

Alex looked desperately to her stepdad for help. He was always the voice of reason. The peacemaker. Surely he had something to say in her defense. But this time, there was nothing. Only a sadness lingering in his eyes.

Alex swallowed a lump in her throat, clenching her fists together to keep her hands from shaking. Her parents knew how frustrating school was for her. She was dyslexic and had ADHD and while she was supposed to have accommodations, that didn’t always pan out. Too often her teachers treated her like an idiot, which just compounded the problem. She’d get annoyed with them and lash out. 

She wasn’t an idiot, school was just...

Difficult. 

Her mom rubbed at the bridge of her nose. “I just don’t know what else to do,” she said, sounding defeated.

Forks and knives scraped across plates as the others around the table attempted to maintain some sense of normalcy. Winn chewed on the tines of his fork in between bites, eyes darting back and forth between Alex and her mother. Her stepfather kept trying to engage him in conversation, worried their guest would bolt. But across the table, Kara truly was oblivious to the storm brewing around her, munching on her food like she was at an entirely different dinner. Alex’s jaw tightened. She could feel the rage slowly building again as she flashed back to earlier that day.

With each step across the lunchroom, her mom’s voice had echoed in her ears. 

_Take care of your sister, Alexandra._

_Set a good example._

What else could she have done but take care of the school bully? Wasn’t that what her parents wanted? It felt like she was being measured by some impossible standard. Even when she tried to stay out of trouble, like at her last school, trouble found her. 

“Your history teacher recommended a special boarding school on the East Coast…” her mom said, exchanging a glance with her stepdad across the table. “He said there were scholarships. Maybe we could register you for next fall.”

“The East Coast?” Alex startled, the air suddenly knocked from her lungs. “But, Mom—”

“Good riddance,” Kara mumbled under her breath. 

“What did you say?” Alex turned to her, eyes narrowed. From his place next to Kara, Winn shrunk down into his seat, gnawing on his fork hard enough that Alex was sure his teeth would shatter.

Kara met her glare head on. “Every time I finally start making friends, you mess everything up and we have to move!”

“Kara, don’t needle your sister,” their dad warned.

“But it’s true!” Kara turned to him, pouting. 

Alex spread her fingers out over the table. She tried to picture the anger flowing through her fingertips and into the hard, wooden surface. She was only in this mess because of Kara. Because of her stupid loyalty to her stupid sister. 

She grit her teeth. “If it wasn’t for me, you would have-”

Her mom cleared her throat to get their attention. “Girls! We have company.”

Alex closed her mouth, but she could feel the rage coursing through her, threatening to bubble over. Her fingers trembled. Her entire family looked at her like a ticking time bomb, like she would explode any moment. 

She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Without a word, she stormed away from the table, ignoring the sounds of her stepdad calling after her.


	2. Alex Develops An Aversion To Shellfish

Surfing had always been her refuge. 

Ever since her stepdad first loaned her his old board when she was nine, she had loved being out on the sea with the salty air whipping through her hair. No matter what had happened during the day, the minute she caught that first wave, her anger would wash away. She wondered if that was why they always stuck close to the coast whenever they had to move. If her parents had known that surfing was the only thing that could calm the hurricane inside of her.

Today though, not even the most perfect wave could lift her spirits.

She’d let everyone down again and this time it seemed like they’d really given up on her. She'd be moving again, but this time, her family wouldn't be going with her. They were sending her away.

The world tilted on its axis as her board slid out from under her, the water crashing down over her head.

Wipe-out. 

When she broke through the surface, she spotted her stepdad paddling out to her in his wetsuit. She clambered onto her board, her legs dangling in the water. Her broken knuckles stung. 

“Hey kiddo,” he said as he guided his board to a stop beside her, “you wanna talk about it?”

Seawater dripped from her hair onto the surface of her board as she shook her head no.

“Okay, that’s fine, we don’t have to talk.”

They bobbed around, gentle waves jostling their surfboards back and forth as the sun sank below the horizon. As the sky darkened, the LED lights in her surfboard glowed a brighter green and she ran her palm over the waxy surface fondly. She loved this board. It had been a gift from her stepdad for her last birthday. She’d had to share a room with Kara in their new house in Midvale and she found herself spending more time at the beach, especially when Kara had friends over in the evenings. Her mom always lectured her about surfing after dark, but the light-up board made it safer.

After a while, her stepdad broke the comfortable silence. “Your sister didn’t mean it, you know."

Alex dipped her hand in the water, creating small whirlpools with her fingers. “Yeah, sure.” 

“She’s just a kid, Alex. All she sees is how often we move.” 

“She’s only two years younger.”

Two years between them, yet she was only one year ahead of Kara in school. This year was supposed to be better. Seventh grade had meant that she would finally be in middle school, away from her annoying, insufferable sister. But then they’d moved to Midvale, which had sixth through eighth grade, and her parents decided Kara could skip a grade.

She was stuck with Kara again and look where that had gotten her. Expelled.

Shame crashed over her, replacing the simmering anger and resentment that had been leftover from dinner. 

“Mom wants to send me away," she whispered, eyes trained on the glowing patterns on her board.

Saying it made it feel real. She felt tears bubbling up and she blinked, trying to stave them off.

Her stepdad sighed and looked up at the night sky. They were far enough away from the city that they could actually see the stars. “She just wants the best for you. We both do.”

“I _like_ Midvale.”

She didn’t have any friends here, but if her family stuck around for more than a year maybe she would make some. Plus, Midvale had surfing and In-n-Out. What did the East Coast have for her?

“Well, we could look into homeschooling.” 

“Really?” Alex looked up at him shocked. She’d brought up the idea years ago, but it had quickly been quashed. Back then, both her parents left home to go to work. School was as much childcare as anything else.

“You’re a smart kid. You just need a little extra help. And maybe you’re just not getting it at these schools.” He smiled. “I could teach you.”

Alex’s heart warmed. He always understood. Always tried to find ways to accommodate her. “You’d do that?”

“For you? Absolutely.”

Alex grinned. At least she had one person in her corner.

Suddenly the waves around them grew choppy and Alex eyed her stepdad curiously. “A storm?”

“I hadn’t seen anything in the forecast about a storm…” He frowned, shifting to lay on his front. “Let’s get back home.”

The storm grew stronger as they paddled back to shore, the rain battering down. Despite being covered by her wetsuit, Alex shivered and not just from the cold. She couldn’t fight the feeling that something was wrong. The beach was completely empty, but she felt like they were being _watched._

They were almost home free when her stepdad let out a sharp yelp. Alex whipped her head around but could only watch in horror as a large claw emerged from the depths of the ocean, batting at her stepdad’s surfboard and crushing it clean in half with its pincers. Her chest seized with fear as he was dragged under. 

“Dad?!” she hollered, her biceps screaming as she quickly turned her board around, scanning the horizon frantically.

Finally his head popped up, only feet away. “Alex! Swim away!” 

“No! I can’t leave you!”

“It’s a shark!” He gasped for breath, limbs flailing in the water. “Get to shore!” 

She wasn’t sure what had attacked them, but she was fairly certain it wasn’t a shark. They didn’t have giant claws as far as she knew. Her heart demanded that she stay and face the creature, but her stepdad had given her an order. If a grown man couldn’t survive that, what could a nearly thirteen-year-old girl do? 

She paddled as fast as she could, ripping the Velcro cuff off her ankle as her board hit the shore. She stumbled over the sand, clinging to her board like a lifeline. 

A figure hobbled over the dunes, waving their arms frantically. She squinted, brushing her wait hair from her forehead. As the figure got closer, she could make out a pageboy cap perched on its head. _Winn._ He must have heard the commotion. If her mind had been clearer, she would have stopped to wonder why he had come down to the beach rather than her mother, but all she could think about was getting help. 

“Alex!” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, trying to urge her away from the shoreline and towards the house. “You have to come with me.”

“No! No, we have to help my dad. We have to call for help!” She pushed Winn’s arm off of her, turning back around to face the water, but there was no sign of her stepdad. “There was this _thing_ and it just- it dragged him under and I-”

Her frantic rambling was cut short when out of the depths emerged the most horrible creature Alex had ever seen. It was more of a tank than a crab, reaching at least ten feet with a hard outer shell and claws that wouldn’t even fit on the table of a Red Lobster. It stunk worse than the locker room at the school gym, but what really rankled her stomach was what it had clasped in its massive pincer— her stepdad.

“Karkinos,” she heard Winn’s voice trembling from beside her, but all she could focus on was Jeremiah Danvers’s body hanging limp from the beast’s claw, his wetsuit shredded.

The crab monster threw her stepdad’s body into the surf, and she saw red.

She lunged forward, but Winn’s grasp was steady on her collar. With strength she didn’t know he possessed, he yanked her back, putting himself between her and the creature. He pulled something from the pocket of his cardigan and it telescoped out like one of those toy lightsabers. At the end of the long pole was a sharpened bronze tip. It wasn’t a plastic collectable, she realized. It was a spear. 

Despite the show of bravery, the weapon shook in his hands. “I’m supposed to protect you. I- I’m sorry I-”

“Protect me?” He had to be kidding. This was the same kid who was picked on the entire year for his Star Trek lunch box and sang _show tunes_ at lunch with her sister. He could barely walk two feet without tripping over his sneakers, and she was expected to believe that he could wield a weapon well enough to fight off some D&D reject? “You couldn’t even stand up to your own bully. I’m the one that protects _you!_ ”

“Look there’s-” he panted from exertion as he blocked a pincer, “I can explain! Just give me a minute!”

He jabbed at the crab with the spear, but the crab grabbed it and whipped Winn off the ground. He landed face-first in a nearby dune, his weapon out of reach.

The way Alex saw it, she only had one option. The crab was bulky, but it was _fast._ There was no way that she could outrun it on the sand. She had to fight. 

She sprinted to where Winn’s spear had fallen and grabbed it just as the crab lunged toward her. She dove out of the way, into the surf, the razor sharp claw just grazing her arm. She clasped a hand over the newly torn hole in her wetsuit, her palm coming away bloodied. Her heart thumped in her chest, the adrenaline coursing through her bloodstream, and for just a moment she saw the world in absolute clarity. 

Water rushed around her ankles and in the distance thunder crackled, but she was completely focused on her target. The crab loomed over her, its pincers snapping at her angrily. Its shell was surely impenetrable—her spear would just glance off the mottled green and blue surface, or worse, snap clean in half. But if she could get underneath…

Its beady eyes glittered dangerously, giving her an idea. She reached down for a handful of sand and then, as the crab prepared for another strike, threw the sand up and into its eyes. It roared, mouth foaming, and as it reared back, Alex dove underneath, jamming the tip of her spear into its weak point. She wasn’t sure how she knew exactly where to strike, but her instincts were clearly correct because when she drove the spear up, the crab disintegrated into the air, its essence mixing with the grains of sand along the beach.

All that remained of the creature was its empty shell.

She heaved herself back up, pushing the shell off of her, and stumbled back to her stepdad. With the last of her adrenaline, she dragged his body out of the water and onto the sand.

His face was unrecognizable, his arms scratched up and his legs mangled. 

Well. Leg. The right one had been torn clean off by the crab’s pincer. Blood leaked from more open wounds than she could count, running like a river down to the sea. She fell to her knees, hands slipping under the sand as she wretched. 

Her mom came running towards them. “I heard a shout. What’s going on?” 

When she spotted Alex crouched in the sand in her battered wetsuit, she froze. 

“Mom, he- There was a-” Alex fumbled with her words. Her stomach curdled again, churning with the ocean.

Her mom took one look at her splotchy face, the spear still held tightly in one trembling fist, and sank to the ground, hands clasped over her mouth. 

“It was a monster.” Winn hobbled over and Alex had to do a double take. His cap had been knocked off, and peeking out from his thick brown hair were two small horns. “I’m so, so sorry, Alex. Mrs. Danvers.” 

“You’re not human. What are you?” Alex hissed, her knuckles tightening on the shaft of the spear. “What do you want?”

“I’m a satyr.” Winn stared dolefully at Alex and her mother, wringing his sandy cap in his hands. “I was supposed to protect you…” he repeated, eyes brimming with tears. He shuffled his feet in the sand and for the first time, Alex realized he wasn’t wearing shoes. Where his sneakers had been before were two cloven hooves. 

She shut her eyes, turning away from the boy she was slowly realizing she never really knew. She couldn’t bear to look at him.

The wind whipped through her hair, much stronger now than before. She tried to focus on the waves crashing in the distance. Maybe this entire day had been a dream. Maybe she’d fallen asleep in History class and once the bell rang, she’d wake up back in Mr. Jones’s classroom without ever having been expelled. 

Fighting back tears, she pinched her arm, but when she opened her eyes, she was still kneeling on the beach in front of her dead stepfather. She was dimly aware of Winn still hovering on the periphery, wringing his hands together. His horns were still visible.

It wasn’t a dream. 

Her mom choked out a sound that landed somewhere between sobbing and laughing. “Monsters... Satyrs... I thought it was all a joke.”

“Mom?”

“Your father…”

Alex stared down at the bloodied figure of Jeremiah Danvers. 

“No, Alex. Your birth father.”

Her blood ran cold. Jeremiah had been there for her since she was two. He was her dad in every way that counted, but sometimes she wondered about her birth father. She didn’t have any memory of him, not even a photograph. He hadn’t been around when she was born and her mother never talked about him, no matter how many times she asked.

Why would she bring him up now?

“He’d said he was a god.” Her mom shook her head in disbelief. “We laughed, I thought he was kidding, but…”

“You’re a demigod. Half-mortal, half-god,” Winn finished, “that’s why the monster attacked. And now that you know, they’ll keep coming.”

“A demigod. And you’re a satyr. And that monster...” Her pulse quickened, her heart hammering in her chest as she struggled to breathe. The sea air stung her nostrils, but the feeling no longer brought her comfort. She was overcome with the need to throw up again, but there was nothing left in her.

“You’re not safe here,” Winn said, placing his cap back on his head, “We have to go.”

“Go? We can’t go! My dad was just nearly eaten by a giant crab thing. A Karaka-whatever! We have to call for help. We have to tell them what happened!”

Winn sighed. He knelt down next to her and carefully pried the spear from her grip. It slid easily back to the size of a stick, and he slipped it in his pocket. “Mortals don’t perceive monsters the way we do. They’ll see the broken surfboard and assume a shark attack.” 

“You can’t be serious!” Alex exclaimed. She looked to her mother for guidance. “Mom, we have to stay!”

“He’s right, Alex.” Her mom rose, dusting the sand from her knees. She rested a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Come on back to the house.”

It took everything Alex had to force herself to follow her mother back home. When they entered, Kara was standing in the hallway, eyes wide. 

“Mom, what happened?” she asked, wringing her hands together.

Her mom guided Kara to sit down in the living room. “Sweetie, there was an accident,” she heard her mom say.

Kara’s eyes darted from their mother back to Alex, trying to fit together the pieces. Alex saw the moment her sister realized that there was someone missing. “Where’s dad?”

“He…” her mom paused for a moment, sitting next to Kara on the couch, “he didn’t make it.” 

“What?” Kara choked out, “but Alex-”

When their mom glanced back at Alex, her eyes were filled with sorrow. “It was a shark. Your sister barely got away.” 

Alex swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat. She couldn’t believe how easily her mom could lie. How she could remain so calm. Her husband—their dad—was dead. She wanted to scream. She wanted to rage. She wanted _answers._

Instead she was faced with the scowling face of Kara Danvers.

“He was only surfing cause _you_ were,” Kara growled at her, her hands tightening into fists. 

Alex didn’t know what to say in her defense. She just stood in the hall, dripping a morbid combination of seawater and blood onto the entryway tile.

“This is all your fault! I hate you!” 

Each word landed like a dagger in her heart, ripping it open to reveal the little insecurities that Alex had kept buried. Her breath quickened as Kara’s voice echoed in her head. 

_Your fault._

“Kara,” her mom warned, but Kara was already stomping up the stairs. Her door closed with a loud _SLAM._

Her mom sank back into the couch cushions, rubbing at her temples. Part of Alex wanted to go comfort her, but her feet felt like cement. Did her mom blame her for this too?

“I uh, I’m really sorry but we still have to go. Camp Half-Blood is expecting us,” Winn piped up, shuffling awkwardly by the door. She had almost forgotten about him.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on,” she said, “Mom, back me up on this.”

“This camp...” Her mom turned to Winn, ignoring her plea. “She’ll be safe there?”

“It’s the only safe place for demigods,” Winn said gravely. “Like I said before, they’ll keep coming.”

“Alex, sweetheart.” Alex had turned away, but she could still hear the pity in her mom’s voice. “You heard Winn, it’s not safe for you. It’s not safe for any of us. What if a monster came after you and Kara on your way home from school?” 

Her heart sank. 

_Kara_. 

She shouldn’t be surprised. Kara was the golden child. Of course her mom was more worried about Kara’s safety than Alex’s own feelings. She clenched her jaw.

Alex knew she wasn’t always an easy kid. She was too stubborn, too headstrong. At least that’s what her parents always said whenever she got into trouble. She thought back to their final family dinner. How her stepdad had offered to home school her so that her mom couldn’t send her away. Now her mom had a concrete excuse. She wasn’t just a troubled kid. She _was_ trouble. 

She’d gotten her stepdad killed. 

She stared down at the floorboards, guilt settling on her shoulders. If only she had just stormed upstairs and sulked in her room like Kara instead of going out to surf. If she hadn’t been so impulsive, so dramatic, Jeremiah Danvers would still be alive.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and she grit her teeth to keep them from falling. 

There wasn’t anything left for her in Midvale. Her mom was right. She had to leave. 


	3. Alex Goes To Summer Camp

Her mom drove them to the train station. 

For some reason, they couldn’t travel by plane. During the drive, Winn had tried to explain why— something about the possibility of demigod children being shot out of the sky by Zeus— but Alex hadn’t really paid attention. She was too busy staring out of the window as familiar landscapes zipped by and the place that had almost felt like home disappeared. 

“Remember, Alex, I love you,” her mom whispered in her ear as they stood on the platform, a one-way train ticket clutched in Alex's hand. She hugged her tightly and Alex couldn’t help thinking that it was probably the last one she would ever get.

She stepped onto the train without looking back. A part of her hoped that her mom would stay until the train pulled out of the station, but she couldn’t bear to look just in case the opposite was true.

She and Winn managed to find seats together in an empty car. Alex folded herself up in the window seat, throwing her bag down next to her. Her mother had packed her a few changes of clothes and some snacks, but not much else. They’d had to leave fairly quickly as the authorities had started to arrive to recover her stepdad’s body.

She closed her eyes, trying to forget the gruesome image of the waves washing over what was left of the only person who had believed in her. 

Winn sat across from her. With his fake feet firmly back in place, he looked just like he always had in school, but she still couldn’t look at him the same way. Not when she knew what he really was.

What _she_ really was.

And yet she had so many questions. How had Winn known where to find her? How long had her family been watched? Sifting through her memories, she realized how much she hadn't noticed over the year. Winn always wore that pageboy cap, even when hats were against the rules at school. He was always over at their house, but Kara never went to his...

“If you’re not human, where did you live during the school year?” 

It was probably rude of her to ask, but her curiosity got the best of her, and she needed to focus on something other than painful memories. She knew that he had a full wardrobe— including at least seven differently colored cardigans— but he hadn’t brought any luggage at all. 

“I stayed with Mr. Jones," he said simply, as if he'd expected the question.

“Mr. Jones, our History teacher?”

“He’s a demigod too. A son of Athena.”

That explained why he’d recommended that boarding school to her mom. It must be the same place as Camp Half-Blood. _If only her mom had taken his suggestion sooner_ , she thought resentfully.

_If only Winn had actually done his job and protected me._

_If only. If only. If only._

She traced her thumb over the cut on her forearm that she’d received from the Karkinos. In their haste to leave, she hadn’t had the chance to clean and bandage it, and it was starting to itch.

“Here, eat this,” Winn said softly, handing her a square piece of what looked like tofu. She eyed it cautiously, but popped it into her mouth. If Winn had wanted to kill her, he would have let her be gored on the beach.

As she chewed, a familiar flavor filled her mouth. It tasted just like her mother’s latkes— complete with applesauce. A lump rose up in her throat at the memory of the last time she’d eaten them. It hadn’t even been Hanukkah, but her stepdad had suggested them as a special treat. They were his favorites, too. 

She folded her arms against her chest, but startled as she realized that the wound had closed, leaving only a faint scar. “It healed me!”

“Pretty cool, huh? It’s Ambrosia.” Winn grinned. “Tastes like the foods you love most. Only works for demigods though. Any mortal, even satyrs, can’t stomach it.”

“Okay,” she said, “you keep talking about demigods. Gods. You mentioned Athena, but she’s just a myth.”

“They, uh, don’t really like to hear that.” Winn scratched at the back of his head, his gaze darting around the train car, as if he was afraid the goddess herself were lurking, ready to smite him. “The Greek Gods are real.”

“You’re joking.” 

She waited for him to laugh- to grin- to say _gotcha this was all just a joke_ , but his face remained grim. 

“We aren’t in Greece, we’re in America," she stressed.

Winn shifted in his seat. “I really wanted you to get the full orientation at camp but… Okay, I’ll give you the basics. The gods, and Olympus, follow the heart of Western Civilization. Greece, Rome-”

“-And so now they're based in the United States of America,” she finished. "Sure I guess that makes just about as much sense as anything else.”

“The orientation video tells it better,” he said sheepishly. “There's this whole bit about Greek architecture around the country and a dance break with Apollo... Anyway... It’s a lot to take in, but honestly, you’re handling it better than the last demigod I retrieved.”

She wasn’t sure what to say to that. The idea that there were others like her was both exciting and terrifying. She always felt like she didn’t quite fit in. Not in her school, not in her family.

Now she knew why. 

She awoke to the feeling of Winn shaking her. 

“Alex, c’mon, we’re finally here.” 

She stretched and rubbed her eyes. They’d been traveling for days and as the train inched closer to New York, Winn had grown increasingly more agitated. Every time they had stopped, he held his breath, scanning each new passenger with wide eyes, as if their suitcases would suddenly grow claws and attack them. 

She’d laughed at him once, but he’d grown more serious than she had ever seen him.

 _“You know what you are now,”_ he had said, “ _any one of those tourists could be a monster in disguise.”_

But their luck seemed to hold— at least until they reached Penn Station.

Alex followed Winn through the station, weaving through throngs of travelers. She had taken the train around National City a few times with her mom when she was younger, but she didn't remember those stations being nearly as busy.

“We’ve got to switch to the Long Island Railroad,” he said, as they passed the board displaying the times of more than a dozen different lines, “stay close okay?”

“Sure, sure.” 

She tried to keep as close as possible, focusing on his brown pageboy cap, but something caught her eye. It was possible that the woman in the “I Heart New York” shirt was getting on the same train as they were, but something about her had alarm bells ringing in her head. She could have sworn that the woman was _part snake,_ but when she turned back, where the woman’s two tails had been were two normal human-looking legs. She blinked and for a moment, the tails were back. 

“Uhhh, hey Winn?” she called out, “I’m not a New Yorker, but I’m pretty sure they have normal legs, right?” 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” 

When he turned back to her, his face drained of color. 

“Alex,” he said, “run.” 

He didn’t have to tell her twice. The second Winn spotted her, the snake-woman lunged, slithering after them as they ran past bagel stands and ducked around queues of people. They skidded to a halt when they got to the escalator leading to their connecting train. It was blocked by another snake-woman, this time wearing a “New York Mets” t-shirt. 

They sure loved the Big Apple.

Winn grabbed her by the arm and together they tumbled out of the station and onto the streets of New York. 

“Wait, what about our connection?” she asked, as the station grew smaller in the distance.

“No time!” He pulled her into an alley and searched through his pockets, crying out triumphantly as he retrieved a strange looking gold coin. 

“Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!” he shouted, throwing the coin into the street crossing the alley. 

She’s not sure how, but she knew that he had said _Stop, Chariot of Damnation!_

In Ancient Greek, which she could suddenly understand perfectly.

She could practically feel the gears turning in her head. Since when could she speak Ancient Greek? Or any kind of Greek for that matter?

“Did you just...” she trailed off when she spotted the coin _melting_ into the pavement, which started to bubble up like a witches’ brew. Out of the black sludge emerged a smoky grey taxi cab, transportation she was pretty sure only had one route: straight to hell. 

Or the Underworld? Was that what she was supposed to call it?

Whatever its destination, Winn didn’t seem perturbed by the ethereal vehicle. He hurried out to the street, dragging her by the sleeve of her sweatshirt and shoved her into the back of the cab. She was sure that the minute she tried to sit down, she’d fall right through the smoke and onto the pavement, but the backseat was firm. Ratty and torn up, but firm. 

Just when she thought she was getting used to her new normal, things got weirder. 

“Passage?” a garbled voice sounded from the front seat. 

“Camp Half-Blood,” Winn said, glancing furtively out the back window. “Two of us. And quick!”

The partition between the driver and the passenger compartment slid down and Alex realized that there wasn’t one cab driver. Three figures shared the front bench seat, all dressed in black rags. The hands on the steering wheel were wrinkled and bony, the skin more like leather than flesh. 

And when all three turned to face her simultaneously, she realized that between them, they shared one eye. 

“Winn, what the f-” Her words turned into a scream as the driver hit the accelerator and Manhattan became a blur. 

Ten minutes later, she stumbled out of the cab, dry heaving onto the pavement. 

“What the hell was that?” she demanded.

“Gray Sisters Taxi,” Winn said, as if that explained everything. “C’mon, it’s just up this hill.”

Not for the first time, she wondered if Winn really had brought her all this way to throw her off of a cliff. Still, she had no choice but to trust him. After all, she had nowhere else to go. Finally they reached the crest of the hill and when Alex peered down into the valley, her jaw dropped. The valley was lush with vegetation— a forest and rows and rows of strawberries. She could almost smell them baking in the summer sun. The closest building was a large blue farmhouse, but what really gave her pause was what lay beyond it: Greek columns dotted the landscape, surrounding what looked like an arena, and a massive amphitheater sat not far from a glittering lake. There were about a dozen small cabins, a stretch of forest, and wait- was that lava? 

“Camp Half-Blood.” Alex could hear the pride in Winn’s voice. This was his home. And, she supposed, it was hers now too. 

“How does no one know about this place?" she marveled, "it’s right in the middle of Long Island.” 

“It’s protected by a magical boundary. Keeps the monsters out. Plus,” he said, starting down the hill, “the Mist keeps any mortals from seeing anything they shouldn’t. All this just looks empty. Barren.”

“Mist?”

“Yeah, didn’t you wonder why no one in Penn Station freaked out when those Scythian Dracanae were chasing us?”

 _Scythian Dracanae._ She committed the name to memory. The next time she ran into them, she wanted to be ready. She'd been too busy running for her life to worry about what the other tourists thought, but now that Winn mentioned it, there had been a distinct lack of screaming.

“The Mist clouds what mortals see,” Winn continued. “It replaces the weird with things they can actually understand. We can see the monsters for what they really are, but for all those other travelers knew, we were being chased by two of their fellow tourists.”

They had appeared human until she actually _looked_ at them. Was that why she hadn’t questioned Winn before this? Had the Mist clouded her eyes, too?

“But you still wear sneakers as a disguise.” 

He shrugged. “Humans can’t comprehend supernatural objects. I’m half goat. That’s not that strange.”

Alex snorted. 

As they approached, she could make out the sky-blue farmhouse in more detail. It was bigger than it had appeared on the hill: four stories and an attic with a wrap-around porch. The deck was furnished with patio furniture— lawn chairs and the like— and seated at a table playing cards were two men.

One of the men had thick, black curly hair and his nose looked permanently sun-burnt. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with an animal print pattern and when he spotted them, he rolled his eyes. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. 

“Great. Another one,” he said, popping open a Diet Coke can. He grimaced at the first sip. “Congrats I guess, Warren.”

“Warren?” 

Winn gave her a look like _don’t ask._ “Mr. D— Dionysus— is the camp director,” he whispered, "he's not great with names."

"The wine guy? He's in charge? That doesn't seem like a good idea..."

Winn let out a sound somewhere in between a bleat and a snort, like he wanted to laugh but couldn't let himself.

"He’s here as punishment from Zeus. Try not to mention it. And this," he said, raising his voice, "is the activities director, Chiron.” 

“Wait, Chiron? Like the-” Her head whipped over to the other man who was smiling at her patiently. He had a scraggly brown beard and was wearing a tweed jacket. He seemed like a totally normal teacher, except for the fact that where his legs should have been was the body of a horse.

The horse man— _Centaur,_ she corrected herself— smiled at her patiently. “Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. We’ve been keeping an eye on you for a while. I’m glad to see Winn was able to get you here safely.”

She frowned. Safely. Yeah. She was safe, but her stepdad hadn’t been so lucky. She had been able to keep the thoughts of Jeremiah Danvers at bay during their travels. It was easier to do when she felt like her life was in danger, but now that she had arrived at their destination, the memories came rushing back, as did the anger. She folded her arms against her chest. 

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Winn wilting, but she didn’t want to comfort him. 

As if sensing her inner turmoil, Chiron gave her a sad smile. “We couldn’t bring you here until you were ready. A demigod’s powers start to manifest usually around their early teens. It’s only then that your scent is detectable by monsters. We thought it best for you to remain with your family as long as possible.”

“Chiron.” A girl wearing an orange shirt that read _Camp Half-Blood_ approached them. She had shoulder-length brown hair and she looked to be about sixteen. She leaned up against the porch railing, her hands in her pockets. “What did you need?”

“Ah, good. Thank you, Miss Lane.” Chiron turned back to Alex and Winn. “Winn, will you go over to Cabin Eleven and let them know Alex will be staying there?” 

Winn gave Chiron a goofy-looking salute and trotted off, leaving Alex alone on the porch. 

“Alex,” Chiron said, “This is Lucy Lane. She’ll be giving you the tour.”

“We’re gonna skip the orientation video,” Lucy said, “the less said about that, the better.”

Chiron shook his head, but Alex could tell he was trying to hide his smile. She followed Lucy down the long path leading from The Big House into the valley, past a small group of kids ranging in age, all wearing the same orange t-shirt. Some were playing a game of highly competitive volleyball against a team of satyrs, while others were chiseling away at blocks of marble. 

“You ever been to summer camp before?” Lucy asked.

Alex had gone to Science Camp when she was nine, but she’d been sent home after she accidentally caused an explosion in the first week. She didn’t think that really counted, so she shook her head. 

“Well, we’ve got all the usual things. Arts and crafts, canoeing, sing-alongs, sword-fighting classes.” 

Lucy pointed out each landmark as they passed and Alex couldn’t help but stare in wonder. The columns that she had seen from the top of the hill weren’t the old crumbling kind that she had seen in textbooks. They were brand new, gleaming white and towering up to the sky. The largest grouping of columns sat on a small hill surrounding a series of stone picnic tables, which Alex assumed must be their dining area. 

“There’s the stables, the archery range, the javelin range, and the arena is just past that.”

“An arena?” 

“For sword fights. Spear fights. Whatever weapon you like really. We’ll have to get you equipped at the armory later. For now, here we are.” 

They stopped in front of a large grassy field littered with statues and flowers with a huge firepit in the center. Surrounding the field were twelve cabins— each one unique save for the number hanging above the door. 

“Chiron said I’d be in Cabin Eleven?” she asked, “Why Eleven?”

“It’s the Hermes Cabin. That’s where the new campers go. At least until you’re claimed by your godly parent.”

Alex wracked her brain. Mr. Jones had taught a unit on the Greek Gods about a month or so before her expulsion. It occurred to her now that he’d probably been preparing her for this moment. From what she remembered, Hermes was the god of travelers, commerce and trade. And the god of thieves. Her hand tightened around the strap of her bag. She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to stay there.

“The two bigs ones are always empty. They’re for Zeus and Hera,” Lucy pointed to the two largest cabins situated next to each other across the field. “They’re symbolic, no one lives there.”

The other ten cabins were situated on either side of the field, five in a row. From what Alex had gathered, each had a patron god. The first cabin on her left side was made of stone and when they got closer she could see that embedded in the walls were various pieces of seashells. It was empty, but the door was open and as they passed, Alex caught the familiar scent of the ocean. 

Poseidon. 

She had always lived by the sea. It had been her sanctuary— the one place she felt safe. Now the smell brought a lump to her throat. It would never remind her of anything but the night Jeremiah Danvers died. 

This cabin was cold and unwelcoming and she knew deep down that it wasn’t hers.

She turned and hurried to catch up with Lucy. 

Her guide breezed through the others: waving hello to the children of Demeter and Apollo and rolling her eyes at a group of kids hanging barbed wire on the roof of a sloppily painted red cabin with a stuffed boar’s head hanging over the door.

“The Children of Ares. Bunch of bullies,” she explained, rushing by the building, “Finally there’s Artemis. She doesn’t have any kids either— virgin goddess and all— but her hunters sometimes come to stay. One day we’ll beat them in Capture the Flag. One day.”

Finally they came to a stop in front of a cabin with a caduceus hanging over the door. She recognized the winged pole with two snakes from the cover of one of her mom’s books. Cabin Eleven. It was a shabby looking building with chipped paint and broken shutters and the inside wasn’t much nicer. There were way more campers than there were beds, something that had been compensated for through the use of sleeping bags spread out on every available spot of floor. Her stomach dropped. This would be her home for the foreseeable future?

“I thought sharing a room with Kara was bad,” she mumbled, “are these all children of Hermes?”

“Not all of them, but some. All undetermined campers come here first.” Lucy rested her hand on Alex’s shoulder. “If you’re lucky, you’ll be claimed quick.”

“What about you? Is Hermes your dad?”

“No,” Lucy said curtly, a dark shadow passing over her face, “my mother is Themis. Goddess of Law and Justice”

Lucy hadn’t pointed out a cabin for Themis, but she got the feeling that might have been a touchy subject. At any rate, Lucy didn’t seem to want to discuss the matter further because she plastered on a grin and quickly changed the subject.

“How about we get you settled in? I think there’s a space over by the window.”

Alex quickly established a routine at Camp Half-Blood, her new home. Each morning, save for those blissful lazier Saturdays, she got up at 8 am sharp for breakfast and cabin inspection. Cabin Eleven never scored higher than a three out of five and often got landed with the onerous duty of cleaning the Pegasus Stables. After breakfast was Ancient Greek lessons with Chiron. She went into her first lesson with her guard up. After all, her poor performance in school had landed her in hot water many times before; but Chiron quickly explained that while she had dyslexia, she shouldn’t have a problem with Ancient Greek. As a demigod, her brain was hardwired for it. 

She had her pick of activities with which to fill her day: arts and crafts, wrestling, climbing the lava wall, even swimming with the nereids at the beach. She tried winged horseback riding her third day, and while aerial combat seemed fun, she wasn’t entirely sure that the Pegasi liked her very much. 

She quickly realized that new campers were subject to a particular type of scrutiny. Everywhere she went, her peers stared at her like she was some kind of puzzle to solve. 

When she griped about it over dinner, Lucy frowned. 

“They’re trying to figure out where you belong,” she said as she scraped part of her meal into the fire for the gods, “Jimmy said you stunk at archery practice today. Guess you’re not one of Apollo’s.” 

Jimmy Olsen was Lucy’s boyfriend. At least, Alex thought they were still together. Ever since he decided to reinvent himself as _James,_ they hadn’t been hanging out as much. Not that Alex ever really paid attention to that kind of thing. Romance was for the children of Aphrodite.

Alex sighed as she held her plate above the fire. As much as she told herself that she didn’t care who her father was— that Jeremiah Danvers was her dad in every way that counted— she was curious. Being the daughter of Themis gave Lucy the ability to suss out lies. Jimmy— _James—_ had a knack for the arts. What made her special?

She slid a barbecue chicken drumstick into the flames along with some mashed potatoes. As her offering went up in smoke, she closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. 

_Father, send me a sign._

But that night, she went back to the Hermes Cabin with the rest of the unclaimed demigods.


	4. Thursday Afternoon Knife Practice

Of all the activities offered at Camp Half-Blood, Alex enjoyed battle training the most. Despite her subpar performance in archery, she found that she excelled with most weapons. Swords, spears, and javelins all felt equally natural in her hand and she was easily able to disarm her more experienced cabin mates. This garnered her praise from her instructors, which she lapped up. 

Really, it was only a matter of time before her prowess in the arena earned her the ire of her fellow campers. 

She was sparring with Lucy during Thursday afternoon knife practice when a group of three burly boys approached. They were all wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and they looked like they weren’t there to make friends.

Lucy rolled her eyes when she caught sight of them.

“Ugh, Ares,” she grumbled, “don’t let them get a rise out of you.”

The tallest boy, whose shirt was tucked into a studded belt holding up a pair of camo pants, looked them both up and down with a sneer. “What’d you do to get yourself stuck with a newbie, Lane?”

“Fuck off, Spike,” Lucy said, "I don't have time to deal with your shit today."

“Lucky our business isn't with you then." The boy— Spike— turned to Alex. "Heard you smoked Donovan in javelin throwing yesterday," he said, hooking his thumb over to the scowling boy on his left that looked to be around Alex's age. "What's your name kid?"

Alex felt her hackles raise the minute he looked her in the eye. She was suddenly overcome with the desire to wipe that smirk off of his face.

“Alex Danvers,” she grit out.

“Well, Danvers," he drawled, "we’ve got a little initiation ritual here at camp.”

The three boys shared a feral grin that probably sent the other campers running scared, but Alex wasn't willing to back down. She'd deal with this the same way she dealt with Rick Malverne. 

“Didn’t you hear Lucy?” she challenged. “Leave us alone.”

“Sorry kid, it’s tradition.” 

He motioned to his lackeys and Donovan grabbed her, wrenching the knife from her grip and tossing it to the ground. She tried to wriggle out of his hold, but the Son of Ares was built like a brick wall, solid and unmoving. Maybe she couldn't handle it _exactly_ the same way she handled Rick. She looked to Lucy for help, but her friend was busy fighting with the third Ares boy.

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Spike sneered. “Like it or not, you’re going for a dip. What do you think boys, off the dock today?”

“How about the toilets?” Donovan snickered in her ear, which only made her more angry. 

She could handle a swim in the lake, but there wasn’t a chance in Hades she was going to get her head flushed. With a surge of energy, she stamped down hard on Donovan’s foot. He yelped, briefly loosening his hold on her, allowing her to break free. Before he could grab her again, she kneed him right in the solar plexus, sending him sprawling. 

His fault for not wearing an armored breastplate.

“Well, well, looks like the new kid wants a fight,” Spike said, drawing a blade from the sheath strapped to his studded belt. “Think you can take me on without a weapon?”

Alex glanced around. The knife that she’d been using for practice was nowhere to be found. A group of campers had gathered around them, all waiting to see what would happen. A few of them held weapons, but she wasn’t sure they’d be willing to give them up and she didn’t want to seem weak by asking. 

If she could get him to fight her unarmed, maybe she could last long enough to kick him in the crotch. 

“Coward!” she shouted, raising her fists, hoping to get a rise out of him. “You won’t face me in a fair fight!”

His face turned bright red, but he didn’t take the bait. He raised his sword and ran at her. She raised her arms up, squeezing her eyes tight, anticipating the blow. Her hands might be sliced clean off, but maybe they could be reattached at the Apollo Cabin. Winn had said Ambrosia could do wonders. All she had to do was keep him from _killing_ her. Hopefully after the first maiming, one of the other campers would step in.

But the injury never came. 

The bronze of Spike’s sword met another with a loud _CLANG_. 

Her eyes flew open, searching wildly for the interloper, but no one had come to her rescue. Instead, in her hands was another celestial bronze blade, just like the one Spike held. 

Where had it come from? 

A hush fell over the small crowd and even Spike backed off, a small smile softening his face. They were all looking above her.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Lucy said, shaking her head. 

Spike sidled up next to Lucy, grinning like he’d won the lottery. “Looks like we win after all, huh Lane?”

Alex looked up to see a red hologram of two crossed spears gleaming over her— the symbol of Ares.

Ares, the God of War, was her father? From what she’d been told, he was bloodthirsty and mean. Not even the other Olympians liked him very much. 

Spike strode over to her and she stiffened, preparing to go a second round, but instead he just grinned and clapped his hand on her shoulder. “Good job kid, welcome to the family.”

He took her free hand and raised it up in the air. “Hail, Alex Danvers! Daughter of Ares!”

Her stomach dropped when she caught the troubled look on Lucy’s face. Her friend had nothing but scorn for Cabin Five and its inhabitants. What if she turned on Alex, too? 

As if reading her thoughts, Lucy held up a thumbs-up and smiled, but Alex could tell her heart wasn’t in it.

“It’s cool, Alex," she said. "I’m happy for you. You won’t have to camp out with me on the floor anymore. I’ll see you at the sing-along tonight.”

With that, she grabbed her knife and set off in the direction of the archery range, probably to find James. Alex wanted to follow her, but Spike had already draped his arm over her shoulder and was steering her towards the cabins. 

“C’mon, let’s get you settled in," he said with a grin. “Can’t wait to tell everyone how you took Donovan down.” 

The inside of Cabin Five was much nicer than the outside, Alex had to admit. The main floor was filled with bunk beds, almost like an army barrack, and rock music was blaring from a stereo in the corner. The top floor was more like a loft, with a few worn brown leather couches and a screened-off bedroom area.

“Cabin leader privilege.” Spike smirked. “Gives me a little peace from you punks. Downstairs we’ve got the weapons storage and the gym. That sword trick was pretty great, but I think we’ve got something better.”

“How did I do that, anyway?” 

He motioned for her to follow him down to the basement where a few of her new cabin mates were working out. Her half-brothers. She supposed that would take some getting used to. He opened up a cabinet on the far side of the wall to reveal a large collection of weapons hanging from pegs. 

“You ever used a sword before you got here?” he asked, studying her. 

“No.”

He pulled out an ornately decorated knife, holding it up to her and frowning before turning back to the cabinet. “But you’re a pretty good fighter even though you’ve only been here like, what, a week?” 

“It’s not like I haven’t gotten in fights before. I can hold my own.” 

For some reason she felt like she had to stand up for herself. To let Spike know that she was worthy enough to be there. 

“I believe you.” He grinned, holding up his hands in mock surrender. “We’ve all had our fair share of fights here. Demigods have special abilities, did Lane go over that with you?”

“A little.”

“I’ll give you the quick and dirty explanation. Us Ares kids? We’re born fighters. Enhanced strength, enhanced stamina, and we can use a whole bunch of different weapons easily.” His chest puffed up with pride. “That’s not even the half of it. That thing you did? That’s _telumkinesis._ ”

“Telumkinesis…”

“With training, you’ll be able to do more than summon a crappy bronze sword. We can also disarm opponents. Curse weapons. One time before Capture the Flag,” he sighed, as if remembering the happiest moment of his life, “we snuck into the Apollo Cabin and turned their arrows to rubber. Classic.”

Alex snorted imagining the look on James’s face if she tried that on him next time they had archery practice. 

“Here’s the thing, Alex. The rest of the camp?” A hurt look flashed through his eyes and his jaw tightened. “They look down on us. They think that the only thing we’re good for is brute strength, but we’re more than that.”

She expected him to say more, but instead he turned back to the cabinet. Finally, he selected a long spear with a shining bronze tip. “Here, this one was my first spear. I think it’ll suit you for now.”

The weapon itself was as tall as she is. She took it and jabbed experimentally through the air. Despite its size, it felt light and perfectly balanced. 

The hard look on his face softened. “C’mon kid, let’s get you a bed picked out.”

That night, she sat at the Ares table for dinner. They were a bunch of ruffians, that was still true, but once she had been claimed as one of them, they had rallied around her. They called her sister. Treated her like family— a highly competitive family— but family nonetheless. 

Maybe she had truly found a place she could call home.

She loaded up her plate with smoked brisket and some vegetables and followed her brothers to the fire. When she approached the flame, she ducked her head and slipped the largest piece into the fire, murmuring, “Ares.”


	5. Found Families And Lost Friends

The first thing Alex learned about Cabin Five was that it was loud.

It wasn't like Cabin Eleven, which was so packed that campers had to speak over each other just to be heard. In fact, the children of Ares rarely had that problem at all. Cabin Five had six bunk beds, plus the upstairs loft, but there had only been nine campers when Alex was claimed. She became the tenth.

No, the noise coming from Cabin Five was different. From sunrise to sunset, there was always rock music blasting from the old stereo in the corner loud enough to be heard from outside. To most other campers, it was grating, but to Alex, it sounded like freedom. Back in Midvale, Kara always complained to their mom whenever Alex turned the volume up too high, but at Camp Half-Blood, she never had to worry about that. 

The second thing Alex learned was that she was the only daughter of Ares in the cabin.

“You aren’t the first,” Spike laughed when she pointed it out. “Sylvia was the head counselor before me. If you’re worried about anyone thinking less of you, don’t. All we care about is that you’ve got our backs.”

Sure enough, her new brothers never excluded her from whatever competition they would come up with. Some days it would be arm wrestling or pull-ups and other days they would gather in the basement to practice judo flips or whatever else they could think of to burn off some energy.

She quickly realized that she had needed an outlet for the aggression and the short fuse that always got her in trouble in the mortal world. Jeremiah had been right to recommend surfing, she thought. It focused her energy and anger and gave her something to work towards.

Her brothers could be a little abrasive, even rude, but once she got to know them personally, she could see why. They all felt the pressure of needing to be the best. The strongest fighter, the most feared, someone their father could be proud of. Alex understood that well. She knew what it was like to try to measure herself up to an impossible benchmark.

She was never going to be more like Kara, but now she had the chance to find her own self. To figure out who Alex Danvers was.

Two weeks before the end of the summer, Alex sat at the Ares table for dinner. Her brothers had just gotten chastised by Chiron for throwing food when she spotted Lucy at the very crowded Hermes table. She raised her hand to wave, but stopped when Lucy rolled her eyes in her direction.

She remembered that kind of scorn from back in Midvale. The judgement she’d felt from the other kids whenever she had to make the walk of shame from her desk to the principal’s office. She scowled and turned back to Donovan, who had been telling her all about the latest Mythomagic expansion, but she couldn’t get the image of Lucy’s disapproving face out of her head.

Coming from someone Alex admired, it really stung.

“Hey Lucy,” she called after her friend after dinner, hoping to catch her before they all dispersed to prepare for that night’s Capture the Flag game.

“I’ll catch up with you guys,” Lucy said to her cabin mates before turning to face Alex. She put her hands on her hips. “What did you need?”

“I just haven’t seen you around lately. Are you mad at me or something?”

Lucy frowned, her brow furrowing. Alex could feel the frustration rolling off of her in waves. There was something she wasn’t saying and Alex had a pretty good idea of what it was. When Lucy had first given her a tour of the camp, she’d mentioned the fact that her mother didn’t have a cabin dedicated to her, which is why she was still sleeping on the floor in the Hermes Cabin.

Alex thought that was pretty awful of the camp not to have enough space for all the campers, especially when there were four empty cabins. Surely Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, or Artemis could extend their hospitality as well. But when she’d brought up the idea, the Hermes kids just laughed.

She hadn’t been the first to ask that question and she wouldn’t be the last. Winn was the only person who was willing to give her any kind of explanation. Only the twelve Olympians had cabins for their children. It was the will of the gods.

Lucy wasn’t mad at her.

“You’re jealous,” Alex concluded, “that I’m in Cabin Five.”

Lucy huffed. “How is it fair that Ares has a cabin— that he’s honored— but my mother isn’t?”

“Ares is one of the Twelve Olympians—”

“—It’s unjust!” Lucy cut in, her hands curled into fists at her side. She took a deep breath and set her jaw, trying to calm herself. “Look, I’m happy you have a place where you belong, but I told you how I feel about Cabin Five.”

“You don’t actually know them,” Alex scoffed. “You think just because our father is the god of war, we’re not good for anything but violence, but you’re wrong. Did you know Donovan has been teaching me to play Mythomagic? He’s nationally ranked! And Grant knows everything there is to know about snakes. And Spike calls his mom every weekend.”

She was furious. Lucy didn’t even know them, she just stereotyped them based on what everyone thought their father was like. Yeah, they picked on the new kids and knocked each other around for fun, but if anyone else tried to pick a fight with an Ares kid, they’d have the whole cabin to deal with.

That was Spike’s number one rule as head counselor. They were a family. That meant something to Alex. Maybe some people like Lucy thought Ares didn’t deserve recognition, but Alex knew that her siblings were honorable demigods. They certainly deserved the respect.

Lucy crossed her arms, unmoved by Alex’s tirade. “Well if they didn’t act like a bunch of barbarians, maybe we’d all have better opinions of them.”

She’d missed Lucy the past few weeks. She liked hanging out with her brothers, but she lived with them. It was nice to have a friend from outside her cabin, but apparently they weren’t friends anymore. Alex had thought that as a daughter of the goddess of order and justice, she’d be able to give the Ares kids a fair shake.

Alex shook her head. “People don’t even give them a chance, that’s what’s unjust.”

And with that final word, she left Lucy standing in the dining pavilion.


	6. Home Is Where The Hearth Is

Alex had never seen the Ares Cabin so clean. 

All day long her brothers had been packing up their bunks. Summer was drawing to a close and while Camp Half-Blood was open year-round, most kids went home to their mortal families and schools. 

She flopped down onto her bunk. She had tried to talk to Lucy before she left for the summer, just to clear the air, but she was already gone. James had been reluctant to give her more details, but after she threatened to snap the string of his bow, he relented.

Apparently Lucy was going to spend the year in Metropolis with her sister, Lois.

She fiddled with the single bead on her camp necklace, a black bead with one red eye painted on its surface, symbolizing the quest undertaken by members of the Hephaestus Cabin. She had officially made it through her first summer, but she wouldn't be heading back to Midvale. 

She was going to be a year-round camper. That had been her intention, even before she received the letter from her mom telling her that she thought it would be safer for Alex to remain at camp.

“Hey kid, did you already tell Chiron you’re staying?” 

She looked up to see Spike sitting on the bunk across from hers. He was staying behind, too. Apparently his mom worked a lot so he wouldn’t see her much anyway. If he was going to attend classes, he’d rather do it in a place that felt like home. Alex could relate to that. 

“Yeah, I got the form this morning,” she said. 

“Good, good. It’s nice in the winter. You’re from California right? You ever see snow?”

She shook her head. “Nope.” 

“You and I are gonna absolutely wipe the floor with the other cabins in a snowball fight.” He mimed throwing a few punches. “They won’t know what hit ‘em.”

He climbed off the bunk and shoved his hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts. “Anyway, I’ve got some cabin leader stuff to take care of, but there’s a satyr here to see you. Made it past the landmines and everything.”

Alex laughed at the impressed look on Spike’s face and got up, shoving her mom’s letter underneath her mattress. When she got to the main floor, she saw that one of her brothers had Winn in a headlock. 

“Harrison! Leave him alone or I’ll crush your windpipe with my index finger,” she demanded.

“Whatever.” Harrison rolled his eyes, but he released Winn and grabbed his duffel bag from the floor. On his way out the door he punched Alex lightly in the shoulder. “Seeya next summer.”

Winn rubbed at his neck, grimacing. “How did you get even _more_ terrifying in such a short period of time?”

She shrugged and they stood awkwardly in the middle of the Ares Cabin. She’d seen Winn around camp all summer, but they hadn’t really talked since he dropped her off. He didn’t look any different since the last time she saw him, except that he had his fake feet on.

“I thought satyrs lived at camp,” she said, pointing to his backpack. 

Winn scratched the back of his head. “They do, I’ve just got another assignment. There’s talk of a group of demigods wandering around near Virginia. Chiron is sending a few of us out to search.” 

“Oh.” 

Truthfully, she was a little sad that he would be leaving. He was the first non-human she’d ever met. He’d made sure that she got to Camp Half-Blood safely. He was a good satyr, and probably a better friend. She should have spent more time getting to know him. 

“It’ll be me and Grover on the East Coast. Lucky satyr, this’ll be his first assignment.” He smiled. “Much easier than looking after you.”

“Hope you find them first. You deserve the glory.” She grinned back, happy that Winn didn’t seem to be hurt that she’d gotten so caught up adjusting to camp. “I know I wouldn’t trust any other satyr to retrieve a demigod.”

“Thanks, Alex.” He blushed and looked down at his sneakers, bleating softly. “You going home too?”

“Nah, it’s gonna be nice to have a little peace and quiet around here.” 

"Alex..." 

He pulled his hat off of his head, revealing the horns that poked up out of his fluffy brown hair. Was he going to try to convince her to return to Midvale? 

Her jaw tightened. Winn was there the night her dad died. He should know that her mom and Kara didn’t want her in Midvale. Why would she ever want to go back to that place? She’d just be surrounded by things that reminded her of that awful night. At Camp Half-Blood, she didn’t have any of that baggage and her brothers treated her more like a sister than Kara ever did. 

Fighting battles and slaying monsters came easily to her. Her father might be a god, but it sure felt a hell of a lot easier to win his favor than it did to get more attention than Kara from her mom.

“Really, Winn, it’s fine. I’m fine. I like it here— I’ve actually got friends.”

“Okay,” he said, although she wasn’t sure he believed her. His eyes flickered to the door and then back to her face. “Just, before I go… your stepdad… I wanted to- well I just-”

“It wasn’t your fault,” she stopped him. “You’re not a demigod. You’re a satyr. Your job was to get me to safety and you did that.” 

He smiled sheepishly. “I did do that, didn’t I?” 

Alex chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Alright, get out of here.”

He held his arms open, waggling his fingers and beckoning her in for a hug. 

“No, no way, not here!” 

Winn pouted but kept his arms outstretched. She groaned. One hug wouldn't kill her, she supposed. It’s not like anyone was looking. 

“Try not to miss me," he said, squeezing her tightly.

She’d deny it to her last breath if anyone asked, but the truth was, she _would_ miss him. He hadn’t been at Midvale Junior High any longer than she had, but he was still the last reminder of her old life. He’d been at family dinners and movie nights— he could quote Star Wars by heart just as well as she could. 

Winn pulled away, wiping tears from his eyes, and shifted his backpack on his shoulder. With his hat back on his head, he looked just as he did the first day she met him. “Stay out of trouble, yeah? I won’t be able to protect you.” 

She pulled the brim of his cap down until it covered his eyes. “We both know it’s the other way around.”

Once he was off, Alex retrieved her spear. Classes started the following Monday, so she wanted to make sure that she enjoyed every last bit of summer that she could. She’d never had an easy time at school, but she had a good feeling about school at Camp Half-Blood. 

Things there would be different.


	7. Alex Captures A Flag

Alex paused behind a tall oak, the sound of celestial bronze clashing in the distance. She gripped her brand new spear tightly in her left hand, the serrated point glinting in the sunlight streaming through the woods. The weapon was heavier than her last one, but it felt balanced, like it was made for her hand only. And it was. Forged by the capable smiths of the Hephaestus Cabin, it had been a fifteenth birthday gift from her brothers. 

They had presented it to her with the explanation that she needed a better weapon so they could be more competitive in cabin competitions, but the way they had carved her name in Greek into the wooden shaft gave them away. Beneath the bravado, the children of Ares were a tight knit bunch. Sentimental, though they’d much sooner beat you up than admit they cared.

Her cabin leader was a few clicks ahead, the red plume on his helmet jagged from where it had been grazed by a sword. At seventeen, Spike was now the oldest of Alex’s siblings. The son of a wrestler, he was a burly guy, garnering as much fear as he did respect. 

“They got lucky last time,” he growled, “but this time, the numbers are with us. We’ll get the flag from Hermes.” 

Her small group cheered, bashing their weapons against their shields. 

Their strategy was sound. Deals had been made, alliances struck. 

Their own flag was well guarded by the Hephaestus Cabin, who had rigged up traps surrounding the perimeter, and the children of Apollo were waiting in the trees with readied bows. That left Cabin Five the responsibility of taking offense; they split into several strike teams to flank the Athena and Hermes defense.

She had bristled at the idea of having to do extra stable cleaning duty, but the glory of winning the first Capture the Flag game of the summer was worth it. A victory today would set the tone for the entire summer and would send the message that Cabin Five was not to be trifled with.

“There!” Her team of five came to a halt as James pointed to a small hill. “Past those trees.” 

Alex followed his gaze to find a flag emblazoned with a caduceus— the symbol of Hermes— fluttering in the breeze. She could see two kids from Cabin Eleven, a tall boy and a shorter girl, lingering nearby, weapons at the ready. Judging by the state of their armor, they had been hit before, but had seemingly prevailed. 

“Alright.” Spike nodded, his brow furrowed. “Only two guards left. James will stay on me to provide cover fire with his bow. You three can take them, right?”

Alex clenched her jaw as she squared up her opponents. She recognized the tall boy. Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes, had been brought to Camp Half-Blood the year before. He was one of the best swordsmen at camp, one-on-one, but like Spike had said— they had the numbers. All they had to do was distract Luke and his friend long enough for Spike to grab the flag and run back to their side of the forest. 

“Yeah,” she said, “you can count on us.” 

“Great.” Spike scooped up a handful of dirt and smeared it over his face. He turned to Alex and her brothers. “On her count,” he ordered, before disappearing into the brush.

Her chest puffed up with pride. It was a symbolic gesture from her cabin leader, that small bit of authority, but it showed that the work she’d done to prove herself had been noticed.

She turned to Donovan and Hix and held up three fingers. A silent countdown. 

Three. 

Two. 

One. 

She let out a sharp battle cry and she and her team lept out of the brush, leaving Spike to bide his time for the right moment. Donovon and Hix immediately struck at Luke, leaving Alex to face the girl. 

The blue-plumed helmet casted her face in shadow, but Alex could see the hint of dimples as the girl frowned. She was pretty, but she lacked the elfish features that were characteristic of the children of Hermes. A child of Aphrodite then? _If that were the case,_ Alex thought, _this fight would be easy._

“That’s our flag,” she said, pointing the tip of her spear at the girl, “better move before I run you through.”

“You Ares kids are all the same.” The girl stood her ground, raising her shield and pointing her sword at Alex, as if challenging her to approach. “You think brute force can get you anything.”

Alex scowled. She knew that her Cabin had a reputation. While it was true that her brothers tended to think with their fists, once you proved you could hold your own, they were the most loyal people you could find. 

What did this girl know anyway? She vaguely remembered the girl stumbling through the camp borders this past Spring. She was green. She hadn’t even been claimed by her godly parent yet. 

The Ares Cabin was about to demonstrate that they could be just as crafty as the know-it-all Athena kids. 

Alex lunged with her spear, but the girl was quicker than expected, leaping to the side. Alex knew she would need to keep some distance between herself and the girl. With her spear, she had a longer reach, but if the girl was able to get in close, she’d be in trouble. 

Despite the scuffle around her, Alex’s senses were sharpened. She was at home on the battlefield. And despite the girl’s taunts, it was clear that the previous strike team had tired her and Luke out. Her movements slowed with each strike, her sword growing heavy. 

She paused for a second to adjust her grip and in that moment, Alex saw an opening. She rushed at the girl, using the butt of her spear to disarm her, the sword clattering to the forest floor. Then she whacked the girl in the chest, knocking her to the ground. 

Alex pointed the tip of her spear at the girl’s chest and grinned triumphantly just as a cheer sounded from the opposite side of the forest. “Looks like we didn’t need to take it with brute force after all.” 

The girl’s eyes widened as she looked over to where her team’s flag had once stood. Nearby, Luke looked just as shocked. He had just disarmed Alex’s brothers, not realizing that their best fighter had hung back until he was distracted. 

Alex strapped her spear onto her back and held out her hand to help the girl up, but the girl refused it, scrambling off the ground and brushing the dirt off of her jeans as she avoided Alex’s gaze. 

She didn’t see the girl again until the campfire that night. She almost didn’t recognize her without the helmet and the armor, but then the girl smiled and a pair of familiar dimples formed on her cheeks. She met Alex’s gaze through the smoke and Alex quickly looked away. 

The fire was warmer than usual.

Alex had to admit that the girl had impressed her. If she’d had a weapon that actually fit her, their battle might have gone a different way. 

She wondered if tonight would be the night that the girl’s godly parent would reveal themself. A show of strength and battle prowess had been enough for Ares. As much as she had initially rejected the thought of being tied to a cabin of “barbarians” as the head of Cabin Eleven had deemed them, she’d found a family. A home. 

She remembered what it felt like, those first few nights spent on the floor of Cabin Eleven, grappling with her new normal. It was a lot to deal with, being a demigod, and being unclaimed weighed heavily on many of the campers enjoying Hermes’s hospitality. Their jealous stares had followed her all the way to Cabin Five.

The night sky suddenly was illuminated with a soft blue light and Alex looked up towards the Hermes group once more. 

A lyre, the symbol of Apollo, shone over the head of a curly haired boy sitting next to the dimpled girl. She clapped as her former cabin mate ran to sit with his siblings, but her smile didn’t reach her eyes. 


	8. Alex Learns The Finer Points Of Friendship

Not many other campers were out and about before breakfast on Saturdays. After the excitement of Capture the Flag and the camp bonfire and sing-along, most of the other demigods preferred to sleep as long as possible. 

The basement of the Ares Cabin served as a gym, but Alex hadn’t wanted to wake her brothers and have to deal with them complaining about lack of sleep the rest of the day, so she decided to take advantage of the early morning.

However, when she arrived at the practice arena she was surprised to find that she wasn’t alone. On the far side of the arena was the girl she’d beaten the previous day, hacking away at a dummy like it had personally insulted her godly parent.

Although, Alex supposed that wasn’t really apt, considering the girl hadn’t been claimed yet. Maybe the girl was pretending that the dummy _was_ her godly parent. 

At any rate, it was clear that she’d been at it for a little while. Her orange camp shirt was already soaked through with sweat and she was panting from physical exertion. 

Alex shifted the strap holding her spear on her shoulder and approached her. 

“Hey, mind if I join you?” she asked, hooking a thumb at one of the other dummies. 

The girl barely spared her a glance as she thrust her sword into her dummy’s stomach, scattering straw through the air. 

Alex took her silence for assent and set her water bottle down on the bleachers. She pulled her shoulder length hair into a small ponytail and hefted her spear in her right hand, testing its weight as she stepped back twenty yards from the dummy. Then she dug into the dirt with her right heel, took a deep breath, and launched the spear towards the dummy. 

With a _thunk_ it landed just off-center, impaling her straw enemy in what would have been its side.

She sighed, swinging her right arm around in a large circle. Spike had been lecturing her about strengthening her non-dominant arm for the past three weeks and she hated to admit it, but he might have been right. 

The girl from Cabin Eleven paused as Alex retrieved her weapon, giving Alex a quick nod like she had appreciated the throw. 

Alex picked a stray bit of straw from the bronzed tip of her spear, biting the inside of her cheek as she wracked her brain for something to say. Eventually she landed on “I really thought you’d get claimed last night.”

She had meant it as a compliment. The girl’s tenacity had been admirable and even now, exhausted, her footwork was impressive. Whoever her godly parent was, they should have been proud of her, but judging by the way the girl quickly turned back towards her dummy, that had been the wrong thing to say.

“Yeah, well,” the girl mumbled, “I guess my godly parent doesn’t want me either.”

With each strike, more straw went flying as Alex stood awkwardly to the side. 

She knew what it was like to feel unwanted. She hadn’t been back to Midvale in two years. It was clear to her that her mother couldn’t bear to look at her after her stepdad died. Her letters were overly formal and when Alex tried to contact her via Iris message they just stared at each other through the flickering reflection from the rainbow. Neither had anything to say.

She wasn’t sure if her mom blamed her, but she wouldn’t be surprised. She blamed herself. 

At least she had her brothers. 

The campers that called Cabin Eleven home were all friendly and welcoming during Alex’s brief stay there; but it was cramped and loud, and she felt the despair dripping off of the older campers who had gone years without being acknowledged by their godly parents. 

The Ares Cabin may have been rambunctious, but it was home. 

The girl grunted as she continued her workout. As a daughter of Ares, Alex was gifted with an innate knowledge of combat and a natural mastery of a variety of weapons. She could tell by the way the girl kept adjusting her grip that her sword wasn’t suited for her. 

“You know, you should really try a different weapon,” she said.

The girl turned back to her, dimples framing a scowl. “Just fuck off, okay? I don’t wanna fight with you.”

“What’s your problem?”

“You know what my problem is? You Ares kids have no tact.” 

Alex frowned. Here she was trying to be nice for once— to use her abilities to help someone else— only to be insulted. Sure, maybe she could have offered the suggestion in a kinder way, but she never minced words. “You know what, fine. Have fun heading over to The Big House for some nectar and ambrosia when you injure yourself swinging that thing around.” 

She grabbed her spear and was halfway out of the practice area when a soft voice called after her. 

“Wait!” The girl jogged over, her sword laying abandoned on a bleacher. “Look, I’m sorry. I was already on edge and then you came and…”

Alex felt a rush of shame. Her father had the ability to control the feelings of war. Hate, anger, fear, rage— they were amplified in his presence. That’s how he was able to start wars. She hadn’t met her father yet, but Spike had described how he had wanted to drive his fist through a wall the last time he visited Olympus on a field trip. As a Daughter of Ares, she shared this power, though it wasn’t as strong.

“That kinda _is_ my fault.” She smiled sheepishly at the girl. “My siblings and I tend to bring about the worst in people. We don’t do it consciously, but there’s a reason we’re so good at getting into fights.”

“Ah.”

Alex wasn’t sure why she wanted to clear the air between herself and this girl so badly. Was she really that desperate for a friend? Lucy had left camp the previous summer to join up with Artemis and her Hunters and they hadn’t spoken since. That must have been it. She needed a friend. 

“Do you, uh, want to talk about it?” she asked.

“ _You_ want to talk about feelings?” The girl raised an eyebrow skeptically. At Alex’s glare, she raised her hands and laughed. “Calm down, warrior princess. It’s a joke.”

Alex felt her face flush. “I knew that.” 

“And to answer your question, nah. It’s just issues with my dad. My mortal dad. Nothing important.” 

The way she shoved her hands in her pockets and shuffled her sneakers in the dirt told Alex that there was more to it than that, but if anyone understood complex parental relationships, it was her. 

They both fell quiet and Alex chewed on the inside of her cheek. She wasn’t quite sure what to say. The girl had called after her, but maybe it was just to apologize. Should she leave? 

She glanced over at the entrance to the practice arena. Campers were just starting to walk by towards the dining pavilion. Just the thought of bacon made her stomach rumble.

The girl followed her gaze, humming to herself. “Looks like it’s time for breakfast. How about afterwards, you and I head to the armory and you can show me what kind of weapon you think suits me.” 

“Yeah.” Alex nodded. “Yeah, that would be great. I’d like that.” 

“Great. I’ll see you then…” She paused, her head tilting to the side, and Alex realized she hadn’t even introduced herself.

“Alex,” she said. 

The girl smiled wide enough for her dimples to pop. “I’m Maggie.”


	9. It’s Only Breaking Curfew If You’re Caught

“Shhhh!” 

Maggie held her finger to her lips as she pulled Alex by the wrist. It was against camp rules to be out after curfew, but Maggie had bribed her with promises of a meteor shower and Alex found it hard to say no. 

“Where are we going?” Alex whispered, “the beach is too open, we’ll be spotted immediately.”

“What are you, afraid?” 

“No!”

She was a Daughter of Ares. She wasn’t afraid of anything. Certainly not the harpies that roamed the camp at night looking for demigods to catch and eat. She was always prepared with a weapon, she could handle them, but their screeching might wake Chiron and she really didn’t want to land her cabin without dessert privileges. That’d be a surefire way to land herself on her siblings’ shit list. There was a pecking order and she’d worked hard to get to the top.

Maggie’s eyes glittered with mischief. She wasn’t a Daughter of Hermes, but she had clearly picked up some of their less desirable traits. “Then come on, and be _quiet.”_

“Wait.” Alex stopped in her tracks. 

She sensed a strange presence, something almost oppressive, that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She narrowed her eyes, searching around to see if they had been spotted, but there was nothing around them. No harpies, no monsters, not even a nymph out for a midnight stroll. Then she glanced up at The Big House. 

“All of the lights are on,” Maggie murmured from beside her, “I wonder what’s going on.”

Alex’s hand rested on the hilt of the knife belted to her waist over her pajama pants. The air felt heavier and the taste of metal settled on her tongue. “I’m not sure.”

“Let’s check it out.” 

They changed directions, sneaking up past the arts and crafts pavilion and the volleyball courts until they reached a small grouping of trees close to The Big House. She could hear a few people speaking in hushed voices, but she couldn’t quite make them out. Suddenly something grabbed the back of Alex’s pajama shirt. She whirled around, pressing her knife up against the throat of her attacker, ready to kill. 

“Alex!” Maggie hissed, “calm down, it’s just Luke.” 

She removed her knife from the sixteen-year-old’s neck with a huff. Luke ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair and it took every ounce of self control she had not to wipe that smirk off his face. He should know better than to surprise an Ares Kid. 

“What are you doing out of the cabin after dark?” he asked, turning to Maggie. “You know that’s against the rules.”

“You’re out after curfew, too. Just because you’re head counselor...” Alex wrinkled her nose in distaste. She and Maggie were the same age as Luke, but sometimes he acted like he was better than they were just because he had a bit of authority. She certainly didn’t get what everyone else saw in him.

He glared at her, opening his mouth for a retort, but the voices Alex had heard before grew louder. She held up her hand and Luke, thankfully, dropped the issue. They crept through the trees, inching closer to The Big House, until they could just make out three figures standing on the porch.

Alex recognized Mr. D and Chiron but the third person...

Maggie tilted her head to the side, studying the third figure closely. “Is that…?”

“My father,” Alex breathed out.

She had never seen him before and her mother always refused to tell her anything, but there he was, standing tall and fearsome in black combat boots and a black leather duster. He looked more like a biker than a god, with his scarred cheeks and dark, slicked back hair. 

Mr. D said something to him and he smiled, wicked and mean, crossing his muscled arms over his chest. She knew that look. That smile. The slope of his nose. 

She’d seen it in the mirror. 

_“Hmmm.”_ The shadowed figure of Chiron stroked his beard. _“So it has resurfaced.”_

 _“In Thebes,”_ her father spit out the word like it was poison, _“I want it returned.”_

“Returned? Some magic item?” Maggie frowned. “If he knows where it is, he should just go get it himself.”

“The gods don’t run their own errands,” Luke said, a dark look flashing across his face. “That’s why they have demigod children— to do their dirty work.”

Alex knew that Luke had met his father before, sometime before he came to Camp Half-Blood. That experience plus what had happened after had given Luke a chip on his shoulder regarding Olympus.

She touched the second bead on her leather necklace, its surface painted with the pine tree that mirrored the one that now stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill, strengthening the camp’s magic borders. The tree had once been Luke’s friend, Thalia Grace, the Daughter of Zeus. 

Many years before, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had made a pact never to have demigod children. They were too powerful. But gods never seemed to play by the rules, not even ones they themselves set. Hades found out about Thalia and set monsters after her and the two demigods with her, Luke and Annabeth Chase. 

Alex’s friend Winn had been one of the satyrs sent to find Thalia and her friends, but Grover ran into them first. They had made it all the way to Half-Blood Hill before they were overcome. Thalia made a heroic last stand, sacrificing herself so that Grover, Luke, and Annabeth could make it safely to camp. Instead of letting her die, Zeus transformed her into a tree.

To Luke, that tree just symbolized how little the gods cared for their children. But Alex suspected that as much as he griped about the gods, he still longed for attention from his father— just like they all did.

Chiron’s hooves echoed across the wooden slats of the porch as he paced. _“We will offer a quest.”_

“Finally.” Luke smiled eagerly. “I’ve wanted a quest for ages.” 

Alex scoffed. “Who says you’d be the one chosen— that’s _my_ father.”

 _“Nah, I can’t trust just any of those punks with this. It’s gotta be one of mine,”_ Ares’s gruff voice sounded.

Alex shot Luke a smug look. The corner of his mouth twitched, his hand tightening into a fist. He looked like he wanted to punch her. She almost wished he would.

Maggie touched his shoulder and he immediately backed down. “Shut up or they’re going to hear us and then none of us will get a quest.” 

An uncomfortable feeling of jealousy simmered in Alex’s stomach. She didn’t have many friends at camp now that Lucy was gone and Winn was off on yet another assignment. She didn’t really count her brothers, even Spike. Sure they were great to spar with, but they also drove her up the wall sometimes. Maggie was different. Special. She was as close to a best friend as Alex had ever gotten. She didn’t want to lose Maggie too. Especially not to _Luke Castellan._

Smug Hermes jerk.

She took a step to the side to put some distance between herself and Luke, but her foot landed on a twig. Fear rocketed through her as it made a loud _SNAP_ and all three of the figures on the porch turned towards them. 

Alex knew they were hidden, but she was sure that Ares was looking directly at her. He slid his sunglasses down on his nose slowly, revealing tiny flaming infernos where his eyes would be. He smirked and her chest grew tight with fear. He knew they were there. Was he angry?

They didn’t wait to find out. Maggie grabbed her wrist, tugging her back through the trees and they ran all the way back to their cabins.

The next morning at breakfast, Alex was on edge.

She pushed her hash browns around on her plate. She wished that she was sitting with Maggie so that they could discuss what they had seen the night before, but they all had to sit with their cabins. Her brother Mark kicked her in the shin and pointed to the croissant on her plate. “Hey Alex, you gonna eat that?”

“Get your own,” she snapped. She tore a piece of the croissant and stuffed it in her mouth. She wasn’t really hungry, but it gave her something to do besides think. Chiron hadn’t looked at either the Ares or the Hermes table with very much scrutiny, so they must have been in the clear.

That was a relief.

Before everyone left the dining pavilion for their morning activities, Mr. D tapped a fork on his goblet. He raised it up halfheartedly. “Just a few announcements before I can go take a nap. Canoe races will be held on Thursday this week. Sign ups are available… somewhere. You figure it out. Twenty drachma prize blah blah blah… Oh and one of you will be sent on a quest.”

The entire dining pavilion erupted in cheers at the word “quest.” A quest was the one thing every demigod wished for. It was the one chance they had to get out and see the world unless they chose to spend their school year with their mortal families. It was an opportunity to prove themselves to the gods— to get recognition from their godly parent. Demigods who succeeded in their quests were remembered for centuries: Perseus, Theseus, Bellerophon, Blackbeard... Even Dolly Parton.

Alex held her mug up to her lips, trying to hide her smile. She knew something that the rest of the campers didn’t.

Chiron stamped his hooves and the camp grew silent, all waiting to hear what the quest would be. “This quest will be to retrieve the Belt of Hippolyta from the city of Thebes. As decreed by the gods, it shall be given to a Child of Ares.”

Alex cheered alongside her brothers as they hammered the table with their fists, drowning out the groans from the other cabins.

“Okay, alright,” Chiron said, holding up his hands, “there’s only one way to determine who will take on this quest. Saturday morning we will hold a Gauntlet Race.”

Alex could feel Luke’s stare all the way from the Hermes table as Chiron went over the details, but his jealousy only lit a fire within. She would beat her brothers in the Gauntlet and show everyone how strong she was. She would prove that she belonged here. That she could succeed. This wouldn’t be their chance for glory. It would be hers.


	10. The Path To Glory Is Covered In Mud

Saturday morning came quicker than expected.

Despite the early hour, the sun was already beating down on Camp Half-Blood. It was hot— the kind of muggy heat that made showers almost pointless. The minute you stepped outside, you’d be soaked through with sweat. A good portion of the campers hadn’t even emerged from their cabins yet. Those that had were slathering themselves in sunscreen and going for a dip in the lake before the competition started.

But they weren’t the ones on trial. Like the rest of her cabin mates, Alex gritted her teeth as she tugged her cuirass over her sweaty orange camp shirt. Ares really wanted to put his children through the ringer before picking a champion to lead his quest.

They’d done relay races at camp before, but The Gauntlet made those look like kid stuff. This race was a beast. Three miles, eight obstacles done in full battle armor: cuirass, helmet, leg guards, the whole nine yards. There would be no breaks. No rest. No teammate to which they could hand off the baton.

Alex took a deep breath as she adjusted her arm guards. She wanted this quest— _needed_ this quest. When her father looked right through her the night she and Maggie broke curfew, everything she felt when she was back in Midvale came rushing back. All those feelings of never being good enough. Smart enough. She was a disappointment to her mother. The least favorite. The unplanned one.

The mistake.

“Hey.” Maggie’s soft voice pulled her from her thoughts. Her fingers hovered over the straps on Alex’s armor. “Can I?”

Alex nodded. Deft fingers pulled the straps tight, buckling them when Alex indicated the fit was right. She took a step back to marvel at her work and Alex fidgeted under the scrutiny.

“How do I look?” she asked, palming her helmet nervously. 

“Like you’re ready to march on Athens.”

Alex hoped that the heat she was feeling on the back of her neck was from the sun and not a result of Maggie’s attention or the soft smile that brought out those dimples.

Spartans didn’t _blush_.

She cleared her throat and fit her helmet over her head. She felt ready, but she knew how strong her brothers were. Some of them had lived at Camp Half-Blood since they were ten, their camp necklaces filled with multicolored beads representing the many summers of training they had over her. 

_They all had homes to go back to after the summer,_ the dark, vengeful part of her mind supplied. _It makes them weak._

While her brothers were attending school and going to the movies or the mall like normal human teenagers, she remained at Camp Half-Blood. When she wasn’t taking classes, she was training. She took every opportunity she had to improve her skills in the arena and when all of the campers came back the next summer, she laid waste to each and every one of them.

They may have more years under their belt, but she worked harder than any of them put together. Even Spike. Her oldest brother stood to her right, the red plume of his helmet billowing in the warm summer breeze. His armor was scuffed and battle-worn, his face twisted into a determined sneer.

“Hey Maggie?” She turned back towards her friend. “Thanks.” 

A smile bloomed on Maggie’s face. “Of course.”

For a moment, they stood together by the starting line. Alex’s heart thumped wildly with anticipation. “You’ll be watching, right?”

Maggie was a year-rounder too, and they’d quickly grown inseparable. Alex didn’t believe in luck, her success was due to her skill on the battlefield, but it still felt nice to know that Maggie would be in the crowd. 

“I’ll be the one cheering the loudest.” 

The rest of her brothers took their places along the starting line, eleven of them in total. Twelve counting Alex herself. Maggie took a step towards the bleachers, then stopped. There seemed to be a war waging inside her head. Suddenly, she did something that Alex had never expected. Maggie wrapped her arms around her and whispered, “Good luck.”

Then she was gone, sprinting off towards the rest of the spectators, but leaving Alex with a strange feeling of calm.

Chiron paced along the sideline, a whistle pressed to his lips. She readied herself along the starting line.

 _Father_ , she thought, _witness my victory_.

Then the whistle sounded and they were off.

Spike led the pack through the first obstacle in a show of dominance. One by one they followed, crawling on hands and knees underneath a net of barbed wire. The mud beneath her squelched, working its way into her shoes and soaking through her socks. Curses flew from all sides as shirt fabric caught in the barbs. Alex flattened her body as best she could, her smaller size giving her the edge over most of her brothers.

She emerged unscathed and ran towards the next obstacle. High hurdles. They would have been easier if she wasn’t wearing several pounds of bronze armor. Still, she cleared them without much fanfare and went straight into the third— the balance beam. Years of surfing had strengthened her core muscles, enabling her to cross quickly. She heard shouts of frustration from Hix as she passed him, but she didn’t spare him a glance.

The course took them through the arena, where a line of dummies dressed in armor were assembled for a spear throw. She grabbed a weapon from the rack and paused. Her aim had to be deadly. If she missed the bullseye, the penalty was thirty pushups and she didn’t have the time or the stamina to waste on that. She was only halfway through the course and while she didn’t know what all of the obstacles would be, she knew the last would require her to climb the lava wall.

Her hands were slick with sweat, but her clothes were crusted with drying mud. She wiped them as best she could, then took a deep breath. She gripped the spear with her left hand just behind the balance point and double checked the position of her feet. She lined up the toss, aiming just above the center of the target, pivoted her body and pushed through, launching it through the air.

Bullseye.

But she couldn’t stop to celebrate, she had to press on. She sprinted past Donovan, who had snapped his spear clean in half after a near miss. He wouldn’t be able to recover from that setback and he knew it.

The course brought her to a second pit of mud, this time with a series of rings suspended from what looked like a large jungle gym. It was the first test of upper body strength and Alex was relieved that she’d already had the spear throw. The metal rings were nearly molten from time spent in the sun, and her palms were wet. She had to move fast or she’d slip right into the mud. She set her jaw, concentrating only on the next ring ahead, using her momentum to propel her to the other side.

There were only five Ares kids left, including her. Several had fallen from the rings, incurring yet another pushup penalty. Spike wasn’t too far ahead. He had just completed the sandbag carry. She hefted her own thirty pound bag and raced as quickly as she could across the 200 meter distance. The task seemed easy enough, but she knew it was only there to make the rest of The Gauntlet harder. It was meant to tax her arms, and boy, did it.

Just ahead was the wall climb. This would be where her agility would serve her well. If she could throw herself over it quickly, she could close the distance between her and Spike. She took a few steps back, then sprinted at the wall, leaping up and hoisting herself over, even as the muscles in her arms screamed for mercy. Sweat dripped down her face, the heat and the weight from her helmet making her dizzy. Distantly, she heard Maggie’s voice rising above the din.

“You can do this, Alex!”

The encouragement echoed in her ears, urging her onward. She limped past two more of her brothers, the weight of their armor bringing them to a near crawl. Her throat was dry and scratchy, her vision blurring, but she had to continue. She had to win.

She and Spike hit the lava wall at the same time. The minute the whistle had blown, she knew that it would come down to her and Spike. The wall trembled and quaked, lava spewing from the top as the last two remaining competitors scaled. Rocks tumbled down, the smaller ones bouncing off her helmet, making her ears ring.

“This one’s mine,” Spike grunted, kicking at her hand with his foot, trying to make her lose her grip.

That made her blood boil. He’d had a quest before. How dare he try and take this chance from her. She was the one who needed a chance to prove herself. To her mother. To Ares. To herself.

As if like magic, a second wind surged through her. She no longer felt the ache of her muscles or pounding of her head. It didn’t matter that lava was trickling down the wall, singing the hairs on her arms and burning holes in her clothes. She pulled herself up, hand hold by hand hold, beating Spike to the bell at the top by a second.

She had won.

Maggie was waiting for her at the bottom of the wall with a canteen of water. She knew she was covered in mud and sweat and probably stank to Olympus, but her friend didn’t seem to mind. She pulled Alex in for another hug and that felt like as much of a victory as winning The Gauntlet. Later, she would over-analyze why that was, but at that moment, she was too tired to even think.

A few of her brothers grumbled about being beaten by a girl, but she just sneered at them. It didn’t really bother her. Their pride had been wounded and she knew deep down they respected her. By the time dinner rolled around, they’d be rough-housing with her like usual.

“It has been decided! Alex shall lead the quest,” Chiron announced with a smile. “Do you accept?”

Alex’s chest puffed up with pride. She stood tall in front of the whole camp and declared, “I accept!”


	11. Alex Spends Some Time in An Attic

Alex had never been up in the attic of the Big House. It was off limits to anyone except those who were sent on quests.

As she climbed the wooden ladder and fought her way through cobwebs, she could see why. The air was musty, almost salty— kind of like the rotting wood planks on the pier back in Midvale— and it was clear that it hadn’t been through Spring Cleaning in years. Decades even. She sidestepped old trunks and tables, holding in a curse as she stubbed her toe on an errant box. Every surface was filled with spoils of war and souvenirs from quests past: monster parts, vials of strangely colored liquids, and a vast array of weapons and armor. Each item had a label detailing its origin.

She picked up a dusty apothecary jar containing a single monstrous eyeball floating in a green liquid. On the yellowed label the words “cyclops eye, 1947, retrieved by Donna Troy” were written in faded black ink. She set the jar back on its shelf and continued on. If she succeeded in this quest, her own name might be displayed in this macabre museum, affixed to the Belt of Hippolyta.

Finally, Alex approached the Oracle itself, seated upon a wooden stool by the window. The Oracle was a woman, or at least she used to be long ago. Now all that was left was a shriveled old mummy, like the kind she had once seen in the Ancient Egypt exhibit on a field trip to the Museum of Natural History. At one point, the Oracle must have been a hippie, judging by the tie-dyed garb that hung loose upon her skeletal frame.

“Hello?” Alex shuffled closer, minding another display table. “I’ve come to speak with the Oracle of Delphi.”

 _Stupid_ , she thought. The Oracle couldn’t hear her. It was clear from the mummified body and milky white, unseeing eyes that she was dead. Or maybe she was undead. Maybe this was some kind of zombie situation…

Suddenly the Oracle slowly sat up, making the hairs on the back of Alex’s neck stand on end. Green mist poured from the Oracle’s mouth, twisting and turning through the attic, wrapping itself around Alex’s consciousness. 

The mummified body wasn’t the Oracle, Alex realized in horror, it was just a vessel. The spirit of the Oracle of Delphi was all around her, slithering its way into her mind, speaking from around and within her.

_You are correct, seeker. I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of prophecy. Come closer, and ask what you wish to know._

Alex tried to stay calm. She had seen several demigods return from the attic of the Big House unharmed. Dazed perhaps, but unharmed. She would have the same fate. 

“I am to embark on a quest,” she said, squaring her shoulders. “Please, Oracle, what should I do?”

As she spoke, the mist grew thicker until she couldn’t even see the ghastly face of the mummified woman. Smoky figures moved through the air, their whispers gathering and growing stronger as they became more corporeal. With a pang, she realized that she was looking at the face of her recently deceased stepdad.

The vision of Jeremiah Danvers stood on the shore, his surfboard tucked under his arm and the sea at his back. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but the voice was not his own: 

_You shall travel west to where warriors reign._

The figure of Jeremiah turned and waded into the water as he continued: 

_Three cabins guided by a brother once slain._

A lump grew in Alex’s throat as the water trailing behind him turned a darker green. It was blood. He stopped, turning his head to take one last look at Alex, and said: 

_The Daughter of War shall right ancient wrongs._

_This is a wrong,_ she wanted to cry, but all she could do was watch as her stepfather’s ghostly image delivered the last line just as his head dipped below the surface: 

_But only two will return power to whom it belongs._

As soon as the vision had started, it was gone; the green mist curling back into the open mouth of the mummy. When the last of it had dissipated, her mouth snapped shut and Alex knew it would not open again. Not for her.

She trudged back down the ladder, her heart feeling heavier than before.

When she returned to the main room of the Big House, Chiron was waiting for her expectantly.

“Well, child,” he said, “what did the Oracle say?”

Alex was still reeling from her time in the attic. She had tried so hard to push down the memories of Jeremiah. To bury the agony and guilt she felt at not being able to save him. She hadn’t thought about it in months, but now it felt fresh.

She sank onto the overstuffed couch and diligently recited each line. There was no sense in hiding anything from Chiron. He’d heard his fair share from the Oracle of Delphi over the years. He was her best resource. The Children of Ares were impulsive, but they weren’t fools. She wasn’t about to proceed on her quest without his consult. Besides, she needed to think about something other than her previous failure.

“I know I’m supposed to be looking for this belt,” Alex admitted, “but I’m not really sure where to start.”

“Tell me, Alex, what do you know of the Belt of Hippolyta?” Chiron asked.

Alex bit her lip, trying to recall that lesson in Greek Mythology. “It was one of the Labors of Heracles. He was asked to get the belt for King Eurystheus. Well, for his daughter I think.”

He beckoned for her to elaborate, so she continued, “Hippolyta was the Queen of the Amazons. The belt was given to her by Ares to represent her status. When Heracles went to Themiscyra, Hippolyta was willing to just give it to him because she was impressed by his adventures. But Hera interfered. She disguised herself as an Amazon and told the other Amazons that Heracles was going to kidnap their queen. They didn’t like that idea, obviously, and attacked him. But then Heracles thought that they had betrayed him and that Hippolyta was never going to give him the belt in the first place. So he killed her and stole it.”

“Exactly.”

Alex grinned. She never had a problem with classes at Camp Half-Blood. Not like she had in the mortal world. Even when the subjects weren’t as interesting as Greek Mythology, she still felt much more confident in her ability to learn. Maybe it was the fact that she was on the same level as her peers or maybe it was that her teacher was actually willing to help her.

“The belt was lost for centuries,” Chiron said, “but recently it came up for auction and your father wants it retrieved.”

“Why don’t they just buy it? The gods have money, right?”

Chiron raised his eyebrow. “Would you buy something that was stolen from you?”

“I guess not.”

“As for your question of where to start, the seller appears to be located in a town called Thebes.”

Geography wasn’t her greatest strength, but any demigod worth their stuff knew that Thebes was in Greece. Did Chiron expect her to travel all the way there?

Chiron smiled patiently. “This country has a tendency to name their cities after their Ancient Greek counterparts,” he said, as if he had read her mind, “You’ll find it right on the border of Illinois and Missouri.”

Alex nodded. That was much more manageable. Not that she wouldn’t enjoy a trip to Greece. The Athena kids never shut up about the Parthenon, and she kind of wanted to see what the fuss was about.

“Now, you’re allowed two companions. Do you know who you would like to bring?”

She considered the question. Before she set foot in front of the Oracle, she would have said two of her brothers. It was a quest decreed by Ares, after all, why shouldn’t they get to share the glory? But the Oracle had specified three cabins. The first person that jumped to her mind was Maggie, but the Oracle’s last line gave her pause.

_But only two will return power to whom it belongs._

“Often, when we try to avoid our fate,” Chiron said, “we make it worse. The Oracle’s words are not always initially clear.”

“I don’t know who I want to bring yet.”

She needed some time to think. Chiron was probably right. There must have been some kind of double meaning to the Oracle’s words. Still, she didn’t want to make any decisions without considering all of her options.

Chiron nodded. “You have until tomorrow morning. We’ll take you to the bus terminal in Manhattan and then it will be up to you.”


	12. Maggie Would Like To Join The Party

The hearth was an important part of life in Ancient Greece. In the absence of modern invention, it was essential for cooking food, providing warmth, and served as an altar for sacrifices to the gods. At Camp Half-Blood, the hearth was just as important as it had been in ancient times. It was placed prominently in the center of the field that housed the cabins. No matter what time of day, even in the dead of summer, the fire burned in the gigantic stone fire pit. But other than during campfire sing-alongs, most campers rarely paid the hearth any mind.

Well, except for Maggie. 

Alex had noticed that her friend spent a lot of time sitting by the fire. She could often be seen chatting to the young girl who tended the hearth. Alex wasn’t sure what cabin the girl belonged to. Demeter maybe. She had a similar calm demeanor. 

That night, Maggie was alone staring pensively at the smoldering coals. 

Alex sat down next to her on one of the stone benches. 

“How was the Oracle?” Maggie asked, her gaze not leaving the flames. 

Alex sighed, stretching her legs out in front of her. “It was interesting. A little terrifying.”

“I didn’t think you were scared of anything.” 

“Pffft, you know I’m not.” 

Maggie’s words echoed the ones she’d spoken a few nights earlier, when she had taken Alex by the hand and dragged her out for a late night adventure. Their friendship had started off a little rocky, but banter came so easily to them now. When Maggie teased her about being a child of Ares, it lacked any of the judgement or malice she felt from any of the other campers. Maggie saw her. Maggie wanted to spend time with her. 

She raised her palms up to warm them. The heat from the hearth was never oppressive, never too much. It gave off a comfortable warmth, one she had started to associate with her friend. 

Maggie tilted her head slightly to look at her. “Talk to me, Alex. What happened?”

Without hesitation, she weaved the tale once more, but this time she described how the Oracle’s words had spewed from her stepdad’s mouth. 

“So yeah, now I need to pick two companions.” She folded her arms against her chest as she finished her story. She took a deep breath, hoping that the campfire smoke could drive out the stale scent of the attic that still clung to her nostrils. The experience was one she wouldn’t soon forget.

“I’m going with you,” Maggie said.

“Maggie…”

She wanted to argue. The last line had said  _ “But only two will return power to whom it belongs.”  _ Chiron had pointed out that the Oracle’s words were not to be taken at face value, but how could she take that chance? 

How could she take that chance with Maggie?

“Alex, please,” Maggie pleaded, “You know I need this too.”

Determination was etched across her face. Like so many unclaimed demigods, she was desperate for recognition. Alex didn’t know much about Maggie’s mortal family, but Maggie never traveled back to Nebraska to see them. She never even called them. If they weren’t on good terms… 

Well. Alex could understand how one might crave that feeling of belonging that came from finding a family. Ares didn’t pay her or her brothers much attention personally, but they had each other. She never felt that from the Hermes Cabin during her short stay there. 

“Of course you’re coming with,” she said. Even though she had her fears, there wasn’t anyone from the other cabins she trusted more than Maggie. “I’m not really sure who else though. It can’t be anyone else from Cabin Eleven.”

Maggie frowned. “I would have suggested Luke.” 

Alex made a face at the mention of his name and Maggie snorted. 

“What do you have against him anyway? He’s a nice guy.”

“Nice and smug,” she scowled. 

“Wait, is this about the Spear Incident?” A grin broke out on Maggie’s face. “Alex, that was  _ last year.” _

“Yeah, well he and Travis Stoll are still on my shit list.”

It had taken her five hours to locate and retrieve her stolen spear from its hiding place inside the smokestack on the roof of the Hephaestus Cabin. It wasn’t a prank she would easily forget. 

“Okay, how about James then?” Maggie suggested, “You’re fine with him, right?”

She didn’t really think much of the Apollo Cabin as a whole. As much as she hated being generalized by stereotypes, she had to admit that each cabin had them for a reason. Apollo was the perfect example. All of his kids were talented and they  _ knew  _ it. It was insufferable. 

If she had to pick one to join her on her quest, James was the least insufferable. She hadn’t spoken to him since Lucy left, but he would probably say yes.

“Yeah, he’d be a good pick. He’s good with a bow.” Her legs protested as she stood. She was still sore from the Gauntlet. She had hoped that Chiron would have given her a bit of a reprieve in between that and her quest, but apparently not. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

She waved goodbye to Maggie and headed off in the direction of the Apollo Cabin to speak with James. When she reached the door, she looked back at the hearth, but Maggie was gone.


	13. Alex Crashes A Hunting Expedition

True to his word, Chiron arranged transportation for Alex and her companions to Manhattan the following morning.

Argus, the camp’s security guard, greeted them at the base of Half-Blood Hill. He looked every bit like the surfers Alex used to ride with in Midvale, except for the fact that his entire body was covered in blue eyes. He grunted as he ushered them into the white Delphi Strawberry Service van the camp used to deliver their crops to the greater New York State area.

They had all packed pretty light, one backpack apiece, and Chiron had given them a supply of Nectar and a bag of Ambrosia— for emergencies. Her brothers had given her some supplies including a celestial bronze knife that she immediately strapped to her thigh and a pouch of golden drachmas for non-mortal transactions. Spike had assured her that she would have no problem carrying her spear around with her. To a mortal, it would appear as something more mundane, like a wooden baseball bat or a scientific poster tube. Finally, she had stuffed a sock with a roll of cash in the bottom of her bag, the last two years of birthday and Hanukkah gifts from her mother totaling around $200.

Maggie wore an oversized jean jacket, the same one she’d stumbled into camp with years ago. It had been a gift from her aunt and even though it was the middle of summer, she refused to leave it behind. She also carried her knife and an assortment of snacks that the Hermes kids had “procured” from somewhere. 

James was the most prepared. His siblings had made sure that he had extra healing supplies, plenty of arrows, and a fold-up map of the United States. His camera was slung around his neck, as always. That hadn’t been the kind of shooting Alex had in mind when she picked an Apollo kid to join her on her quest, but she supposed that was a less annoying hobby than music or poetry.

When they arrived at the transit station, they bid goodbye to Argus and pooled their mortal money together. With Alex’s $200 and the $100 that James had stashed away, they didn’t have enough for all three of them to risk flying all the way to Thebes, so they were stuck with the bus.

Maggie scanned the map, comparing it to the bus routes available. “There isn’t a route that will take us directly to Thebes, unfortunately. Looks like our best bet is to go to Nashville, then figure out our next step from there.”

“I think you’re right.” Alex peered over Maggie’s shoulder. “The bus to Atlanta leaves in a half hour and then goes on to Nashville.”

“You know, Nashville is called the Athens of the South,” James said. “There’s a full-scale replica of the Parthenon. We could stop for a few pictures for the paper.”

Alex rolled her eyes. James and a few of his siblings had been trying to start up a camp newspaper for the past year. Only the Athena kids seemed to have any interest in contributing, although the Hephaestus kids had agreed to provide a printing press if needed. She wasn’t really sure what they would report on. Capture the Flag scores? They all participated, what did they need a recap for?

James looked to her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

“That’s a great idea, James!” Maggie said, elbowing Alex in the ribs. “Don’t you think, Alex?”

“Yep,” Alex grumbled, “if we’ve got time, we’ll check it out.”

The bus pulled into the depot and they clambered on, earning a curious stare from some of the other passengers. Alex sat down next to Maggie, giving her the window seat, with James stretched out on the seat across the aisle. She closed her eyes and leaned back. It would be a long ride.

They pulled into Nashville early the next morning. Alex had spent the bulk of her journey people-watching and reading a book over Maggie’s shoulder. To her delight, the book had been translated to Ancient Greek— another gift from Maggie’s aunt. Maggie spoke so fondly of the woman, but never of her mortal parent. Alex tried asking her about it once, but Maggie had just shrugged and changed the subject.

The bus to Thebes didn’t leave until the following day, so they headed to the nearest motel to get a room. That left them with the whole day to explore the city— including the Parthenon, to James’s excitement.

Truthfully, Alex was excited, too. The Parthenon was much grander than she expected and she didn’t need to force a smile as she stood next to Maggie in front of the Athena Parthenos for a photo. It felt a bit odd, standing in a replica of a temple dedicated to a god that wasn’t her father, but she hoped he would forgive her. She made a note to sacrifice an extra slice of pizza in his honor before dinner.

They were just about to leave to explore the rest of Nashville when a monstrous roar sounded from behind them. She should have known that their journey had been too easy so far.

Alex whirled around to find a giant boar charging towards them. She readied her spear, though she was reluctant to engage the beast. Boars were her father’s sacred animal. Was this some sort of test? Beside her, James and Maggie had also drawn their weapons, but before James could loose an arrow from his bow, the boar crashed to the ground.

Embedded in its side was a gleaming silver arrow.

Three more arrows followed in quick succession and the boar ceased to move before bursting into powder that was carried away by the wind.

A group of five girls emerged from Centennial Park, all wearing silver jackets and pants and carrying silver bows.

“The Hunters of Artemis,” Maggie whispered in awe.

Artemis’s followers were legendary. Girls who swore loyalty to the goddess were granted eternal youth and allowed to join her in the Hunt, becoming fearsome warriors in their own right.

She and Maggie watched as the lead hunter turned to the rest of her companions, completely ignoring the demigods they had saved; meanwhile, James’s attention was fixed on someone else.

“Lucy?”

That got the Hunters’s attention. They talked amongst themselves in hushed voices for a few moments. The lead hunter glared in their direction, but nodded sharply, clearly giving Lucy permission to talk to them.

Alex wasn’t surprised. From what she knew about the Hunters, they didn’t care for boys.

“Lucy,” James repeated, “I can’t believe it’s you. Maggie, this is Lucy. She’s my uh…”

“Ex-girlfriend,” Lucy finished. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Lucy gave James a brief one-armed hug and shook Maggie’s hand. When she turned to Alex, she seemed to hesitate. Alex gripped her spear tightly. As happy as she was to finally know what happened to her friend, she was wary. They hadn’t left on the best terms. She felt Maggie’s hand on hers, a comforting touch that reminded her she had backup if she needed it, and she allowed Maggie to take her weapon.

Still, even Maggie’s presence wasn’t enough to quell all her anger. Not this time. The hurt was too deep. “What the fuck happened to you? You just left after the summer and never came back. You never said anything, not even to James.”

Uncertainty was etched across Lucy’s face. It was bizarre, facing her friend like this, Alex thought. She hadn’t aged a day since the last time Alex saw her. They were the same age now— sixteen— but while Alex would see her seventeenth birthday, Lucy would remain sixteen forever. At least until she fell in battle.

“You know I never felt at home at Camp Half-Blood,” Lucy muttered, “not even after I was claimed.”

Alex thought of the kids back in Cabin Eleven, curled up on the floor in sleeping bags. Kids like Maggie, who just hoped that tomorrow would be the day their godly parent would recognize them. Hopefully one of the major gods with their own cabin. She watched Maggie’s smile fall as Lucy spoke, and her blood boiled.

“Themis wasn’t treated with respect,” Lucy continued, “not by the Olympians and not by Camp Half-Blood.” 

“So you left us,” James said flatly. The two of them had an on-again off-again relationship, and even though they weren’t together when Lucy left camp, he always held out hope. “You didn’t even write.”

“I was invited to join the Hunt when I was in Metropolis. I didn’t leave you, I just was offered another option. Here with the Hunters, we’re all equal. My skills are valued and my mother is honored just as if I were a daughter of Athena.”

Lucy fiddled with the strap of her quiver, growing sad. “You were right when you said I was jealous of you, Alex,” she admitted. “You were welcomed so quickly… you got a family. I spent a whole year unclaimed, and when my time finally came, I didn’t get to leave Cabin Eleven. The Hermes kids just looked at me with pity and the other unclaimed kids with scorn. I took my anger out on you and it wasn’t fair. You were just a kid.”

“I’m not a kid anymore,” Alex said. 

“I know. You even got a quest, it looks like.” Lucy flashed her a hopeful half smile. “That’s awesome.”

Alex toed at the ground with her boot and nodded. She had geared herself up for another fight with her former friend. She hadn’t expected an apology. Her fists uncurled and she shoved her hands in her pockets, deflated.

“I’m… I’m really happy for you, Lucy.”

“Thanks.” The lead hunter whistled and Lucy glanced back at her hunting pack, which was waiting impatiently. “Guess I’ve got to go.”

“It was nice seeing you.”

“Same to both of you,” Lucy said, addressing both Alex and James. She gave them both a hug, then turned to Maggie. “It was nice to meet you, Maggie.”

“You too,” Maggie murmured. It was weird, Alex thought, usually Maggie was a lot friendlier to new people. Maybe she was just tired from traveling.

Before Lucy left, she turned back to Alex once more and pulled a brochure from the pocket of her jacket.

“Here,” she said, “I know you’re questing right now, but when you’re done, maybe you’d like to join us.”

The brochure was really more of an advertisement for the Hunters of Artemis. It was full of pictures of teenagers with bows posing with monsters they’d caught. The slogans touted the benefits of immortality and living a life free of the distractions of romance. 

Alex looked over to where Maggie was studying the ground. Joining the Hunters would mean an eternity of adventure, but it would also mean leaving her family and friends behind.

“I appreciate the offer,” she said, handing the brochure back to Lucy, “but I don’t think it’s for me.”

Lucy’s eyes darted between Alex and Maggie for a moment, her mouth twisting into a smile. “Ah, I see. Well then, I hope you guys find what you’re looking for. And Maggie?”

Maggie looked up, surprised. “Yeah?”

“Take care of her.” Lucy winked and trotted off back to the Hunters.

Maggie’s cheeks flushed and Alex rolled her eyes. Lucy knew very well that she could take care of herself. But, she supposed, if she had to have someone watching her back, there’s no one she’d trust more than Maggie.

After their meeting with Lucy, James wasn’t really in the mood to continue their tour of Nashville so they made their way to the nearest motel. It wasn’t the nicest place, but the woman at the front desk assured them there were no bed bugs and it didn’t eat up too much of their travel budget, so it would do.

They were only able to get one room, which meant she and Maggie had to share a bed, but Alex didn’t mind. She was so exhausted, she probably could have fallen asleep in the bathtub.

Unfortunately, her sleep was not peaceful.

In her dream, she was standing in the middle of a field by a clear spring, a warm summer breeze rustling the leaves in the nearby trees. Her dream self closed her eyes, basking in the peaceful atmosphere. When she opened them again, the ground was barren and charred, the soil watered with blood. The ground rumbled beneath her feet and she stumbled back as the earth split open.

A ghastly gray hand burst through the dirt and grabbed at her ankle. She tried to run, but her body wouldn’t obey. She was rooted to the ground. Another hand emerged, its bones visible under translucent skin, and it joined the first, grabbing at her and pulling her into the earth. Down to the Underworld itself. She flailed, searching for the knife that she knew should be strapped to her leg, but it was gone. Where were her weapons? Where were her friends? She looked around frantically as she sank deeper and deeper and the last thing she thought before the ground swallowed her up was Maggie.

She awoke screaming.

It took her a few seconds to take stock. She wasn’t in the field, being dragged down to Hades. She was in a dingy motel room in Nashville and her limbs were tangled in starchy bedsheets, not restrained by zombie hands.

Maggie knelt beside her on the bed.

“You were thrashing in your sleep,” she said, her face etched with concern. “Are you okay?”

She held a bottle of water, which Alex drank from greedily. Alex could still feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest, her body primed for a fight that wouldn’t come. She took a deep breath in, held it for four seconds, and exhaled slowly, repeating the exercise until she felt like she was in control again.

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” she said, sitting up. It hurt to talk. Her throat was still scratchy even though she had polished off the entire bottle of water.

She scanned the room for her spear, which lay on the floor next to the bed where she had left it the night before— well within reach.

Maggie frowned, her dimples deepening. Her hand hovered near Alex’s face, like she wanted to reach out to comfort her. Had they been alone, Alex would have welcomed that.

“What time is it?” Alex asked.

“Just after six,” James spoke up from across the room. He was already showered and dressed— up with the sunrise, just like his father, Apollo.

“I’m going to go find some breakfast,” he said, slipping out the door.

Maggie shuffled around until she was sitting next to Alex against the headboard. “You know you can tell me if you’re not okay.”

Alex felt herself nod. “I know.”

Though the last tendrils of the dream were fading, she still felt restless. Zombie skeletons were a nightmare staple— they probably didn’t mean anything of consequence. Now, the fact that her dream self thought about Maggie right before she thought she was going to die? That was more significant.

Maggie leaned over, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder, her hand searching out Alex’s own sweaty palm. She squeezed Alex’s fingers reassuringly and Alex felt a rush of calm wash over her.

Deep down she knew what it meant, she just wasn’t ready to name those feelings. That would give them power and she couldn’t allow herself to get distracted. Not until her quest was over.


	14. Greek Antiques Roadshow

Before they left Camp Half-Blood, if someone had asked Alex what she thought humanity’s greatest invention was, she probably would have said the internet. Cell phones. Television. The catapult. Something useful like that.

Now, as she and her quest companions walked along the IL-3 towards the village of Thebes, Alex knew that the real answer was air conditioning. The bus driver refused to drop them any closer to the center of town, so they were forced to walk through the blistering heat and humidity.

“Hey James, can you like, ask your dad to tone it down a little?” Alex griped.

James wiped the sweat from his brow and rolled his eyes. “That’s not how it works and you know it.”

“Will you two quit it?” Maggie muttered. “It’s only a little bit further. I can see the Mississippi River. There should be a town hall or something where we can ask for help.”

Alex scowled, slowing down to keep step with Maggie while James forged on ahead. She had remembered to reapply sunscreen, but with the way she had been sweating, she was sure that she’d be returning to camp a victorious lobster. She wasn’t really sure how Maggie wasn’t suffering in the heat since she was still wearing her jean jacket. Even with the sleeves rolled up, she should be overheating. Maybe it was magic.

She was so distracted thinking about how much she wanted to pour an entire bag of ice down the back of her shirt that she didn’t even notice that her friends had both come to a sudden stop until she walked right into them.

“I don’t think we need to ask around,” James said, pointing up at a faded sign hanging over a small shop that read “Cadmus Antiques.”

It took her a moment to realize that she’d been able to read the sign so easily because it was written in Ancient Greek.

This had to be the place.

If they were lucky, the proprietor would still have the belt.

She started to walk up the steps, but Maggie caught her by the arm.

“I have a bad feeling about this place,” she said.

Alex had learned to trust Maggie’s instincts over the years. She noticed things that other people didn’t. She could tell when something was amiss. It’s why the Hermes kids never dared to prank her, they knew that they would never get away with it. Alex had always joked that Maggie would make a good detective, but Maggie always laughed it off. She’d just say that she paid attention to people.

She was humble like that.

But this time, they had no choice but to forge ahead.

The bell over the door announced their arrival with a cheery jingle and the store owner looked up from her register.

Thebes hadn’t seemed like the kind of place that would be a hub for ancient artifacts, but the owner absolutely fit the image of what a collector looked like in Alex’s opinion. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun and she was wearing an expensive looking blazer and multiple pieces of jewelry. And not the costume kind either— Alex was sure those were real diamonds. She looked rich. Like she could afford to travel the world to bring back items to fill her store and in turn, her pockets.

“Welcome, travelers,” she greeted, her painted red lips twisting into a smile, “just here to browse?”

“No, ma’am,” Maggie greeted, ever polite. It was the Midwesterner in her. Alex would have just demanded to see the belt right off the bat. “We’re looking for a Greek artifact.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place. Cadmus Antiques specializes in rare finds from the ancient world.” The woman beckoned them to follow her with a wave of her hand.

“Oh, and please leave your bags by the door.” She pointed to a sign taped to the register. “Can’t have anything walking off, can we?”

Alex grumbled, but left her backpack and spear by the register. She felt too vulnerable without it, but they needed the belt more than she needed to feel comfortable. Besides, she had her knife as a backup and if she really needed it, she could summon a weapon.

Maggie had no qualms about leaving her own bag, but Alex knew that she kept most of her valuables in the pockets of her jacket.

They passed tables filled with pottery, some painted with the images of the gods, others featuring the adventures of great heroes like Heracles and Perseus. On the walls hung various swords and shields, all of them much older than anything Alex had ever held. Oddly enough, none of the artworks featured any warriors that could be definitively identified as her father. There weren’t even any of his sacred animals pictured.

“Wait, is that the real Golden Fleece?” James pointed up at the wall.

The woman arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Oh that thing? It’s a replica. Not everything we have here is genuine. We have to have a few items for the locals.”

She said the word “locals” with such disdain that Alex wondered why she would settle in Thebes if she hated the people so much.

“Look,” Alex interrupted, growing impatient, “we’re actually looking for something a little less… mortal.”

That was when the woman lit up, her polite smile twisting into a sly grin that made the hairs on the back of Alex’s neck stand up. “Of course you demigods wouldn’t be interested in these things. Why don’t you come with me to the back room?”

She disappeared behind a dark red curtain and they followed her through a long hallway lined with even more artifacts; this time they were ones that made even Alex stop and stare. There was a lyre once said to have belonged to Apollo, a glowing sword that seemed to thrum with energy, and a massive double headed axe that could only have been wielded by a god.

The hallway opened up to a second room, which was somehow much bigger than the rest of the store. There was no earthly way that such a large space could fit within the confines of the small shop they’d seen along the road.

In the middle of the room sat a large gnarled tree towering over a patch of first and an actual lake. Who had a lake in their shop? Or a tree for that matter?

“What item are you looking for exactly?” The woman asked, her gaze lingering on Alex’s face.

Alex was starting to see why Maggie had been skeptical of the store. The temperature was warm, almost stifling, yet her skin was covered in gooseflesh. The room radiated fear.

“We’re looking for the Belt of Hippolyta,” she replied.

The woman pursed her lips. “Now why would you be looking for that?”

“We’re on a quest,” James said slowly. It seemed that he, too, could sense that something wasn’t quite right.

He proceeded to ask the woman a series of questions about the belt, giving Alex and Maggie the chance to look around without being watched. Alex would have to thank him for his tact later.

Maggie had gravitated towards the corner of the room and was frowning at something that had been locked in a cage. When Alex approached, she could see that it was a snake. No. Not a snake. A serpent. Its body was far too big for its enclosure, even tightly coiled as it was. Its jaw was tied shut, but she could tell that it was missing one of its great fangs.

The poor creature met her gaze, and she could feel the warring emotions within it. Pain. Fear. Anger.

She knew this serpent. She recognized it from Chiron’s lessons.

“Maggie,” her voice trembled, “this is the Ismenian drakon. It’s sacred to my father.”

Maggie’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.” 

Alex had paid close attention when Chiron taught them about drakons. Unlike dragons, most of them were flightless and they rarely breathed fire, but they were just as dangerous, if not moreso. Their skin was as hard as metal and they spit deadly venom. Demigods who faced them were almost always paralyzed with fear the minute they looked one in the eye. 

“This isn’t right.” She reached a shaking hand through the bars, running her fingertips along its scales. This drakon wasn’t in any position to hurt anyone. She whirled around, stalking back towards the owner. “How dare you keep it caged up like this?”

The woman didn’t back down. 

“How dare you come into my store, Daughter of Ares, and demand things from me,” she sneered, each word laced with venom, “why would I ever help you after what your father did to my family?”

“This place isn’t just called Cadmus.” Maggie’s eyes widened in realization. “You are Cadmus.”

“Not quite.” The woman’s smile was back, more menacing than before. “I’m Lillian Luthor. But my ancestor was Cadmus. The first Greek hero.”

Her heels sunk into the dirt as she circled the tree. “My family has had years of misfortune. I thought I had escaped it when I married, but no. Even my late husband’s riches couldn’t combat the curse your father laid upon us.”

“I know this story,” James said. “Cadmus sent his men to fetch water from the Ismenian Spring, but the spring was guarded by a serpent which killed his men. He slayed the serpent and planted its teeth into the ground. They grew into the Spartoi— warriors that sprang up from the ground and helped Cadmus found Thebes.”

Alex shivered at the reminder of her nightmare. Her chest tightened, like she was being buried alive.

“My ancestor paid for his crime.” Lillian ignored James, glaring directly at Alex. “He served your father for eight years to atone, yet still the gods punished him!”

“Athena made him the King of Thebes! He even got to marry Harmonia, the daughter of Ares!” Maggie immediately jumped to Alex’s defense.

“Ah, but that only brought more misfortune upon my family. You see, Cadmus was not the only person that Ares wronged. Harmonia was the daughter of Ares yes, but also of Aphrodite. And on their wedding day, she was presented with many gifts from the gods. One of which was a necklace forged by Hephaestus.” Perfectly manicured fingers pulled a gold necklace inlaid with jewels from beneath her blouse. “It keeps the wearer young and beautiful, but at a terrible cost. Any bearer of this necklace suffers. My grandmother, my mother, me. I cannot get rid of it.”

“That’s not my fault!” Alex argued. She hated getting blamed for the deeds of her ancestors. She wanted to be judged by her own actions, but that didn’t seem to matter to Lillian.

“The most satisfying revenge would be to turn you into a serpent, just like Ares did to Cadmus. Fortunately for you, that’s not an ability that I have.” She withdrew something from her pocket, opening her palm to reveal three of the Ismenian drakon’s teeth. “Instead I’ll just have to do the next best thing.”

When she had first entered the back room, Alex had wondered why anyone would want to put dirt in the middle of their store. Now, as Lillian Luthor plunged the teeth into the ground, she understood.

Just like in her dream, three fully armed skeletal warriors sprung up from the ground, catching her by surprise. She struggled, but the Spartoi quickly overwhelmed her.

“Alex!” James rushed to her aid and managed to peel one of the Spartoi off of her long enough for her to grab her knife. She impaled one of the warriors in the shoulder, but that just seemed to anger it more.

“Your weapons can’t destroy them,” Lillian taunted. She turned to James and Maggie. “You two can feel free to leave. I only want the Daughter of Ares.”

“Not a chance.” Maggie smiled triumphantly. She reached into her jacket pocket, not to retrieve her knife or any other weapon, but a handful of golden drachma. She threw them down at the Spartoi’s feet and they let go of Alex in favor of the coins. They squabbled over them, ripping each other to shreds.

Lillian’s eyes widened and she turned to flee, but Alex was faster. She sprinted after her, tackling her to the floor.

Alex was done playing games with Lillian Luthor. She was done with Cadmus. Whether or not Lillian’s ancestor had paid his dues to Ares, Lillian had committed the crime of imprisoning Ares’s sacred serpent. For that, she would pay. She slammed her fist into Lillian’s face, demanding that she tell her where the Belt of Hippolyta was. Each time Lillian refused, her rage built.

“It’s not even here!” Lillian spat blood at her. “You’ll never get it!”

Her father’s bloodlust coursed through her. She had never killed anyone before, but she still had her knife…

“Alex, stop!” Maggie’s voice rang out, and Alex froze. She looked down at the woman, whose nose was gushing blood over her split lip. She stood up on shaky legs. She’d lost control. Maggie had seen her lose control.

“I- I’m sorry. I-“

“Hey,” Maggie soothed, pulling Alex into a hug that immediately calmed her, “it’s okay, I get it.”

James knelt by Lillian. “We can’t just let her go.”

Alex pulled back from Maggie’s arms and instantly missed the feeling. She looked back over towards the cage, where the Ismenian drakon stared at her with intelligent eyes.

“I have an idea,” she said. “Maggie, can you pick this lock?”

“Yeah, I think so. Travis taught me. Hang on a second.” She ran back through the hallway and returned with a lock pick set that her cabin mates sent her with. She fiddled with the lock for a minute and the gate popped open.

“I’m sorry she did this to you,” Alex murmured to the drakon as she carefully cut it free.

She had expected the drakon to leave the store altogether, but it just slithered out of the cage and coiled around the base of the tree. The small lake was close enough to the Ismenian Spring, she supposed.

James hoisted Lillian up off the ground and dragged her into the cage. Using the discarded rope, they tie her up and close the cage with her in it.

“I’m showing you mercy today,” Alex said, “but if you mess with the Children of Ares again, you won’t live through it.”

She turned back to the gnarled tree, now surrounded by three small piles of ash. Her weapons hadn’t been able to vaporize the Spartoi, but they could apparently kill each other. She bent down to pick up the drachma.

“After all that, we’re still not any closer to getting what we came for.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Maggie rested a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll find it. Maybe there’s some records here.”

“Yeah maybe…”

 _“Sssssssister,”_ a strange voice echoed through Alex’s head. She whipped around trying to find the sound, but the only beings in the room were herself, Maggie, James, Lillian, and—

The Ismenian drakon seemed to smile at her from where it had wrapped itself around the trunk of the tree. If serpents could smile that is.

She approached it slowly. “Did you call me sister?”

_“I am impresssssssed by your strength. I owe you a debt. You’ll find what you sssssssseek in Los Angelesssssss.”_

“Where in Los Angeles?”

_“The mussssseum.”_

Neither James nor Maggie appeared to be hearing the drakon. Alex wasn’t sure how, but it was definitely talking to her and only her. Not only that, it was giving her directions.

Directions.

The Oracle’s words flashed through her mind.

“Three cabins guided by a brother once slain,” she murmured, “you’re a Son of Ares.”

She had freed her brother. The brother that Cadmus had killed long ago. Was this also the ancient score needing to be settled?

The drakon’s head bobbed up and down in an imitation of a nod.

“Then thank you, brother, and be free.”

She turned back to Maggie, filled with a renewed determination. “I know where we need to go.”

Maggie tilted her head. “Where’s that?”

She had been to a handful of museums when they lived in Los Angeles. It was one of the few activities that they all did together as a family. It wasn’t a guarantee that the belt would be there, but there was one place that housed the most Ancient Greek artifacts in Los Angeles. It would be their best chance.

“The Getty Villa in Malibu.”


	15. The 2002 Ares Family Reunion

They didn’t have enough money for bus tickets to California.

They barely even had enough for Chicken McNuggets and that was after they had raided the cash register at Cadmus Antiques. Lillian Luthor had clearly done most of her business online. The handful of bills that they’d taken were enough to convince a passing college student to take them across the Mississippi to the nearest city without asking any questions, but then they were stranded.

Logically Alex knew that they shouldn’t have used their last $20 to buy McDonald’s, but she’d really worked up an appetite nearly dying. She needed that fountain Sprite.

So there she was, sitting with her quest companions on the curb in front of a fast food restaurant in Cape Girardeau, Missouri, trying to figure out what they were going to do next.

James frowned at the map spread out on his lap. “Even if we take the most direct route, it would take us close to a month walking.”

Alex flicked an overcooked fry onto the pavement and watched as a group of pigeons swarmed it like vultures. “We’re not walking to California. That’s the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s our only option,” he said cooly, “unless you want to go inside and beat someone up until they give us their car.”

Alex scowled, ready to defend herself, but Maggie quickly jumped in.

“James,” she said, handing him a golden drachma, “will you please go call Chiron and give him an update on our progress? He should hear about Lillian.”

“Yeah, no problem.” He took the coin and his bag and walked across the street towards a fountain in the park.

Alex watched as he flipped the drachma into the rainbow created by the fountain’s spray.

“Thanks,” she mumbled. She hated when other people fought her battles for her, but she could never be angry with Maggie. Especially not after how quickly Maggie had forgiven her for going after Lillian earlier.

Maggie scooted over on the curb until their shoulders touched. “He’s just frustrated. I think seeing Lucy earlier was a lot for him.”

“Maybe.”

She hadn’t told Maggie, but the only reason James had even agreed to go with her was because he was turning 18 and still hadn’t been given a quest. She knew that he blamed her for Lucy joining the Hunters and after seeing Lucy in Nashville, she was pretty sure he resented her for not convincing Lucy to return with them.

Boys. They just couldn’t accept that sometimes girls made decisions that had nothing to do with them.

But it wasn’t just that. Ever since they’d left Cadmus Antiques, James had been keeping his distance. Back at camp, she worked hard to be recognized for her abilities, her skill with a spear or a sword. She wanted to be respected, not feared. But after she’d given in to the bloodlust, she’d likely lost any credibility she’d had with James.

She shouldn’t have asked him to come along, but the truth was, Maggie and Winn were her only friends at camp outside of Cabin Five. She had wanted to bring Winn, but he wasn’t a demigod and the Oracle had explicitly detailed that three cabins should be represented on the quest. It was true that the Oracle’s words often had multiple meanings, but that had seemed set in stone.

So she had asked James at Maggie’s recommendation.

“Everything will be okay.” Maggie sounded so certain, like she had some kind of divine knowledge, that it gave Alex hope, too.

“Okay, so what should we do?”

Maggie stretched her legs out onto the pavement, biting her lip as she considered their options. “Have you thought about asking your dad for help?”

She had considered it, but she knew from her brothers that Ares never liked to interfere in their affairs. She dutifully sacrificed a portion of her meal every night to her father at camp, but other than that first night when she wanted him to send her a sign, she never asked him for anything. Deep down, like all of Cabin Five, she craved his approval— the approval that she never got from her mother and would never get from her stepdad again. Begging for his assistance wouldn’t make her look independent and brave, but at this point, she didn’t really have any other options.

“Father,” she started, squeezing her eyes shut, “Ares, God of War, I need help. I need to get to California so that I can finish my quest and bring glory to Cabin Five.”

She waited a few moments, but nothing happened. Her wallet was still empty. There was no flaming chariot sitting in the parking lot of the McDonald’s for her. There wasn’t even a bicycle with flame stickers and red streamers.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

What had she done wrong? Should she have poured out some of her Sprite onto the street as an offering? Built a mountain of McNuggets and set them ablaze? Self-hatred and doubt wormed their way into her brain. This was personal. Clearly she hadn’t done enough on this quest to win his favor.

“Fuck,” she swore.

Suddenly, a low rumble sounded in the distance.

Alex’s eyes widened as the largest and loudest motorcycle she had ever seen pulled into the McDonald’s parking lot and came to a stop right in front of her.

“Is that… a Triumph Bonneville T100?” Maggie whispered in awe.

Alex shook her head, slightly dazed. “No, can’t you see? It’s a Ducati Monster.”

Matte black and powerful with an exposed engine and frame— that was the bike that Alex had always coveted. She’d only ever seen it in magazines. She’d clipped the pictures and hung them on her wall as a kid, but seeing it in person… it was even bigger than she imagined. This one had been customized with shotgun holsters on each side and a blood red headlight.

“The bike changes appearance,” the rider chuckled, “but you’ve got taste, kid, I’ll give you that. Your girlfriend too.”

Alex looked up from the bike, intending to correct the assumption that Maggie was her girlfriend, but the words died in her throat as she realized who had spoken.

Leaning up against the motorcycle was a tall, muscular man dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket worn over a red t-shirt. Tinted wraparound shades covered his eyes, but his smirk and his dark slicked back hair were unmistakable. The motorcycle wasn’t a motorcycle— it was a war chariot in disguise.

Her father had actually come.

His presence was powerful, yet less unpleasant than it had been when she and Maggie and Luke had spied on him at the Big House. She supposed he was on business then. Still, it filled her with the desire to fight. To prove herself a warrior worthy of standing before him. She scrambled up from the pavement and stood as tall as she could manage, her back ramrod straight.

“Saw what you did back in Thebes.” He appraised her and she felt a rush of relief as he nodded sharply. “Freed my sacred serpent too. Knew I let Cadmus off too easy.”

For a moment his aura flared and she felt a spike of trepidation and fear. She wondered if it felt different to stand before Ares as anyone other than his child. If it was true that just his presence was enough to start a war.

She squared her shoulders, tipping her chin up, eager to impress. “She deserved it.”

“Damn right.” He grinned, clapping her on her arm. It stung, but she knew it was as close to a fatherly hug as she’d get. “Anyway, since you haven’t messed up too badly so far, I got you a little gift. Call it a belated birthday present.”

“Your motorcycle?”

Taking Ares’s war chariot for a test drive was a rite of passage not all of his children were granted. The last one who had been given the honor was Spike, when he turned fifteen. On her own fifteenth birthday, she had asked Spike if she would get to do the same, but he had just shrugged and said that he had never heard of one of Ares’s daughters getting to drive it. She wasn’t sure how true that was, but she had to take the risk and ask.

“You’ve got gall, kid, I like that,” he snorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets casually, “but no. After one of your brothers scratched it up, I gotta be more discriminating.”

Alex inwardly cursed Spike. He hadn’t shared that little detail.

Ares snapped his fingers. “You’ll have a plane waiting for you at the airport. It’s a bit of a fixer-upper, but it’ll get you where you wanna go.”

She felt so conflicted. There were so many things she wanted to ask her father. Did he love her mother? If so, why hadn’t he stuck around? Did he even know that she existed before she arrived at Camp Half-Blood? But she didn’t want to look weak. There was no room for weakness if you were a child of Ares.

Instead she smiled and bowed her head slightly in gratitude. “Thank you, father.”

He straddled his motorcycle again and revved the engine. “Don’t let me down, kid,” he said, before disappearing off into the horizon.

As soon as her father was out of sight, Alex collapsed back onto the curb. She felt shaken. Her encounter with her father went better than she anticipated, but now she felt the weight of his expectations settle on her shoulders.

_ “Don’t let me down,” _ he had said.

“What if I fail?” she found herself asking aloud. “Ares’s wrath is legendary.”

Maggie wrapped an arm around her. “You won’t.”

Maggie had so much faith in her it was almost overwhelming. Alex had been pushing down her feelings ever since they left on this quest, but each time Maggie looked at her with that smile, she fell harder.

Her father had called Maggie her girlfriend. Was that implicit approval? A tease?

She dropped her head into her palms.

“Alex.” Maggie’s voice was as soothing as always, warming her from the inside out. “Historically, Ares has held his daughters in high esteem. Why do you think he’s having us look for the Belt of Hippolyta in the first place? The greatest Amazon warriors were his daughters, too.”

Alex knew that she was right, but his words had torn open an old wound that had never properly healed.

_ Don’t let me down. _

_ Take care of your sister, Alexandra. _

_ Set a good example. _

If she could never make her mother proud, how could she win the praise of a god?


	16. Night At The Museum

Alex’s first thought when she saw the plane that her father had given them was that “fixer-upper” was a bit of an understatement. It was an old warplane— probably from the 70s— and it creaked all the way across the Rocky Mountains.

“Are you sure you want to trust that thing with our lives?” James regarded the undead pilot at the controls with suspicion. “He doesn’t even have any eyeballs.”

“Do you know how to fly a plane, Olsen?” Alex asked pointedly, snapping herself into one of the jump seats.

“Well no, but-“

“-then I suggest you sit down and let the man do his job.”

Maggie sat down in the seat next to Alex. “It’s gonna be a long flight, let’s not make it longer by fighting.”

That shut them both up. Alex wasn’t above taking James down a few pegs, but she didn’t want to upset Maggie.

The minute they touched down in Malibu, Alex’s skin began to crawl. It didn’t matter that Midvale was several hours up the coast, even just being back in the state of California made her sick to her stomach. The fact that they were so close to the ocean made it even worse.

Her discomfort must have been visible because Maggie pulled her aside and asked, “Are you okay?”

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” She swallowed the urge to throw up and glanced around. The undead pilot had landed them at the top of a hill overlooking the Pacific Coast Highway. The museum was about a thirty minute hike downhill, but at least there was a trail. She rolled her eyes when she saw that James had immediately taken out his camera and was snapping photographs of the vista.

At least someone was enjoying themselves, she supposed.

“Let’s just go get the belt,” she grumbled, starting down the trail.

Maggie grasped her arm, holding her back. She faced Alex, worry lines marring her forehead. “You don’t need to push your feelings down with me.”

Alex wished it were that easy. She wished that she could sit down with Maggie and bare her soul. To tell her about how Kara never responded to her letters because she blamed Alex for Jeremiah’s death. How she felt like she was never good enough for her mother. How she was worried she would let her father down. She wanted to tell Maggie everything, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t afford to be weak. Not now, not on this quest. Maybe once she retrieved the belt, she and Maggie could talk… but even then… What if she opened herself up and Maggie didn’t like what she saw?

“I just need to get through this,” she whispered, hoping that would be enough.

Maggie frowned, but she squeezed Alex’s hand. “Okay.”

The Villa was modeled to look like an ancient Roman country house, which somehow made her feel less comfortable than if they were surrounded by modern architecture. She chalked it up to the fact that she was a Greek Demigod. Her father was Ares, not Mars.

Groups of school children skipped through the atrium, followed by exhausted looking teachers. There were far too many people to even try executing their heist in the middle of the day. They would have to case the joint and return when it got dark. Thankfully, admission was free.

James shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand as they stood in the inner peristyle. “This place is pretty big. I think we’ll cover more ground if we split up.”

Alex frowned. The museum was large, but they had a map and only a portion of the exhibits were specifically Greek. Clearly James was just trying to get rid of her. She knew they weren’t on the best terms, but this was her quest and she was in charge. And they still had the Oracle’s warning to think about.

_ Only two will return power to whom it belongs. _

It had sounded so ominous when she first heard it. The oracle had surely predicted death for one of her companions— or herself.

“Even if a monster attacks, I’ll be fine. I’ve got my bow.” James held up his weapon, offering a smile and a wink that just felt patronizing.

He was being foolish. He knew what the Oracle had said— Alex hadn’t kept that a secret— but if he wanted to put himself in danger by breaking away from the pack, so be it.

“Fine.” She glanced at her watch. “It’s three o’clock now and it closes at five. We’ll meet in the cafe in an hour.”

“Great.” He immediately made a beeline to the right, leaving Alex and Maggie alone.

“Come on.” Maggie smiled at her, taking her by the hand and pulling her inside. “Let’s start with the vases.”

Being at a museum with Maggie was much better than being there with her parents and Kara. For one, there was no one to lecture her for posing dramatically next to the various bronze statues or chastise her for taking too long looking at any one object. Secondly, Maggie was just as interested in the artifacts as she was.

They headed outside to the Outer Peristyle and that was when Maggie truly came alive. The garden was filled with lush vegetation and replica bronze statues. Landscape frescos covered the walls and in the middle of it all sat a reflecting pool.

Alex saw none of it. To her, the most beautiful thing in the garden was Maggie. Maggie who radiated sunshine and exuded calm. All she could focus on was how nice it felt to be alone with her and how much she liked it when Maggie grabbed her hand to show a pomegranate tree. Her hands were so soft, a sharp contrast from Alex’s own calloused palms.

It felt almost like they were on a date, she realized.

Did it feel like that for Maggie, too?

“Well,” Maggie sighed happily, “this was amazing, but we still haven’t found what we came for. What do we have left?”

Alex forced herself to look away from Maggie’s eyes, pulling out the Villa map. She traced their route with her finger. She squinted as she tried to read the tiny words on the page. “We’ve seen all the Greek exhibits— those are blue— and the gardens… no belt.”

She checked her watch again. Four pm. “And now we’re out of time.”

“Let’s go meet up with James in the cafe,” Maggie said, taking Alex by the hand once more, “maybe he’s had more luck.”

James was already waiting for them in a booth with a cup of coffee when they arrived. When he spotted their clasped hands, Alex quickly let go, the back of her neck heating up.

She slid into the seat opposite James and Maggie scooted in next to her. Maggie’s hands were folded in her lap and Alex felt a sudden pang of regret. But she had to focus. They had come too far to hit another dead end.

“We came up empty,” she reported.

James smiled. “Lucky for you, I was smart and talked to someone that works here. I know where it is.”

“Okay, so where is it?”

“The guy I talked to said it was in Room 202.”

“Room 202…” Maggie unfolded the map onto the table. She bit her lip as she searched for the number. “Ah here it is. Upstairs. The sign said there was a special Greek exhibit, but it was all blocked off.”

“Yeah he said they were still setting it up.”

“Makes sense if they just got it from Cadmus Antiques recently,” Alex mused, “we’re lucky they don’t have it in storage. It’d be much harder to get.”

“I was thinking,” James said, “why do we have to steal it?”

Alex blinked. “Are you joking? Because that is literally the quest. Get the Belt of Hippolyta for my father.”

“No, I got that, I’m just saying, why do we have to steal it?”

Alex took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten. There were too many witnesses to start a fight and she was still very conscious of the fact that Maggie was watching her.

“Because, Olsen,” she ground out, “we can’t just waltz in and ask to have it.”

“Why not?”

Calm. She was calm. “How do you think that would go? ‘Oh hi, my dad wants me to retrieve that priceless ancient artifact for a quest. Yes. My father, Ares. Oh did I mention the Greek Gods are real?’”

“I think what Alex is trying to say,” Maggie interrupted, “is that we don’t have charmspeak like the children of Aphrodite. It’s not likely that we’d be able to convince them.”

“So that’s it then. We’re all going to risk going to prison for this.”

“The belt has already been stolen,” Alex stressed, “we’re just making amends. It’s like Robin Hood. He had a bow, too.”

James glared at her, but it was worth it to see Maggie smile again.

“That’s Cabin Eleven logic,” she said.

Alex smirked. “Guess I learned something from hanging out with you.”

James drained the rest of his coffee and rubbed his temples. “I don’t like this, but fine. Tonight, we break into the museum and steal the belt.”

When they returned after dark, the Getty Villa was eerie and empty. They snuck through the atrium and the inner peristyle, passing bronze and marble statues that cast long shadows on mosaic floors. The entire time, Alex felt like they were being watched, yet there were no night guards to be found. She could have sworn that she had seen security cameras earlier in the day, but now both the ceilings and walls were bare. She guessed James wouldn’t have to worry about getting a criminal record after all.

Room 202 was right off of the East Staircase. Sure enough, there was a velvet rope strung across the doorway blocking access to any visitors. Alex ducked under the rope, her companions following close behind. The room was like all of the others that they had visited earlier in the day. There were two entrances: one off of the upper peristyle and one into Room 203. Two large bronze statues stood in the middle of the room. Their armor was similar to the kind that she wore at Camp Half-Blood and they each carried a shield and a spear. That was odd. None of the other statues had any kind of weapons. She had assumed that they had been lost centuries ago.

James had wandered over to a sculptural frieze that spanned the length of the back wall. It depicted the entire pantheon of Olympian gods. Alex knew that they were just carvings, but when she stood before it, she felt so small.

“These are all in incredible condition.” James gazed at the sculptures in awe. “Where did they even get these?”

“It’s a little creepy. I feel like their eyes are following me.” Maggie frowned as she walked over towards a glass case at the back. “Hey, Alex, come here.”

Alex joined Maggie over by the case. Inside, perched on a pedestal, was the object they’d been searching for. It was much bigger than she imagined, cast in bronze and expertly carved. “The Belt of Hippolyta.”

James peered over her shoulder. “How do we get it? Just smash the glass?”

“No.” Alex backed away from the case shaking her head. “That feels too easy. This has all been too easy.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, this place has priceless artifacts. All of the stuff in this room must be worth a million dollars alone. Where are the guards? The cameras?”

“There’s probably an alarm system…” James was starting to grow concerned as well. He scanned the case, checking behind it and kneeling down to see underneath the display. “There’s no wires.”

“Alex is right,” Maggie agreed, “something isn’t right here. This feels like a trap.”

Suddenly there was a loud  _ clank _ , as if just the mention of the word “trap” was enough to trigger something foreboding. Alex whirled around to see thick horizontal bars shooting across the doorways, blocking their exit. She ran over to the bars, but they were far too big to bend and the mechanics were hidden within the doorjamb. There was no way she could reach them without taking down the entire wall. On each bar were two words, written in Ancient Greek: Hephaestus Industries.

“James,” Alex called, trying to remain calm, “who was the employee that you spoke with earlier? What did he look like? Just out of curiosity.”

“I don’t know… He had a beard and his shoulders were different heights… Actually he was weirdly buff for a museum worker now that I’m thinking about it.”

“Oh no,” Maggie said, “this isn’t good. Alex, Hephaestus isn’t really fond of the children of Ares. We have to get out of here before-“

She was cut off by a creaking sound from behind her; something metallic, like un-oiled gears grinding together. The two bronze statues whirred and clanked as they slowly stepped off their pedestals, brandishing their weapons. They weren’t statues at all, Alex realized with horror, but metal. They were celestial bronze automatons.

“Maggie! Move!” She shouted, just as the first warrior raised its spear to charge. The weapon just barely missed Maggie, crashing into the display case that held the Belt of Hippolyta, sending it scattering across the floor to the other side of the room.

James fired a volley of arrows towards the second automaton, but they glanced right off its shield and fell to the floor. James growled in frustration as the automaton stomped towards him. There was very little room for him to maneuver. He was a great archer, but that wouldn’t help him in close quarters.

“Hey, I’m the one you want, right?” Alex yelled, readying her own spear. “Leave them alone!”

She wasn’t sure if she could even damage the warriors, she just knew she needed to get them away from Maggie and James. Both warriors leaped at her, weapons at the ready. She parried as best she could, but she had never fought two fully grown Greek warriors before. They were relentless with their attacks and they never tired. James continued to rain arrows as support, but they just seemed to be more of a nuisance than anything.

“Do you see any weaknesses?” she called over to Maggie, who was circling the room, her knife at the ready.

“The metal joints maybe? We might be able to incapacitate them, but I can’t get in close enough.”

“Got it, I think I can take this one.”

She pushed the first automaton as hard as she could with the butt of her spear, managing to knock it back long enough for her to ready an attack on the second. She grit her teeth and shoved her spear deep into the automaton’s shoulder joint, hoping that would stop it from attacking. The tip caught and the gears in the automaton ground to a halt.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the first warrior advancing on her once more and she tried to yank her spear out of the metal, but it snapped in half. Without something to block the automaton’s weapon, she was vulnerable. It lunged and she tried to dodge, but the tip of its spear caught her side. The cut was deep, she knew it from the amount of blood gushing onto the white marble.

Maggie gasped as Alex fell to the floor in pain.

The automaton raised its spear again, but she managed to roll out of the way just before it brought its spear down into the ground. She almost cried in relief when the tip became stuck between two slabs. 

“Alex!” Maggie hollered. “Over here!”

Her vision was swimming, but she could see that Maggie was holding something up: the Belt of Hippolyta! Somehow Maggie had managed to retrieve it amidst the battle. She flung it across the room to Alex.

When she fastened it around her waist she felt energy and power course through her. She no longer felt the throbbing of her wound. The automaton dislodged its spear from the ground, but she was standing and ready when it charged for a second attack. She rushed in, tackling it to the ground and wrestling the spear from its grip.

She passed out just as Maggie took her knife and delivered the killing blow.


	17. James Summons A Honda Civic

When she came to, she was lying on the sand. The grains slipped through her fingers, cold and crunchy, and she fought to swallow the bile that bubbled up when the sea air hit her nostrils. She tried to sit up, grasping wildly for a weapon, but soft hands pushed her back down.

“Alex, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

It was Maggie. Alex breathed in sharply. Her entire body ached.

“Where am I?” she tried to say, but her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

“We’re just off the PCH. In Malibu. Do you remember what happened?”

Malibu. She wasn’t back in Midvale. Her father wasn’t lying on the beach bleeding out over the sand. But Maggie still sounded worried.

“I… We got the belt…. From the museum…” She looked down to see that while it was still fastened around her waist, it had taken the form of a Wonder Woman fanny pack.

“You looked like a real Amazon out there.” Maggie poked at the logo. “Guess the belt agreed.”

Alex still felt a little woozy and her head was spinning, but she could tell that Maggie’s eyes were puffy and red. Had she been crying?

She tried to sit up again, but a sharp pain in her side made her think better of it. Oh. She remembered the automaton’s shining bronze spear. She hadn’t been fast enough.

“I got hurt.”

“Yeah,” Maggie said softly, biting her lip, “James wrapped your wound up, but there was so much blood.”

Alex’s hand drifted to her side, fingers brushing against the gauze there. Her shirt had been torn and it was crusty with dried blood. She’d have to buy a new one at the camp store. There was no sign of James. She could hear voices off in the distance, but she couldn’t quite make out what they were saying.

“Where is he?” she asked.

“He’s working on getting us a ride.”

“Oh.”

She closed her eyes again. The sun had just started to rise and it was bright— too bright.

“Nope, hey come on, stay with me.” Maggie stroked her cheek with her thumb. “You gotta stay up so I can feed you some ambrosia.”

“Hurts.”

“I know. Eat this.” Maggie handed her a cube of ambrosia from the bag Chiron had given them.

Alex chewed slowly, letting the taste of mashed potatoes dance across her tongue as Maggie ran her hands idly through Alex’s hair. Between the ambrosia and Maggie’s gentle touch, she felt better already.

James returned a short while later with his bow, plopping down in the sand beside them and gazing out at the ocean. He looked like he had aged years in a day.

Alex slowly sat up, leaning into Maggie in order to stay upright. “Looks like I’m going to live,” she said, trying to joke, but neither Maggie nor James laughed. They’d skirted danger many times on their quest, but this was the first time they’d really had a close call. “Thanks for patching me up.”

James nodded. “That’s what you brought me for, right?”

“Is everything alright?” Maggie asked him.

“Yeah. No. I don’t know. I’ve been at Camp Half-Blood for a long time. I’ve seen other campers leave on quests and come back celebrated by their godly parent. I always wanted that. Not the praise or anything but… the opportunity to do something good. To be a hero.”

He paused, plucking idly at the bow string, his shoulders slumped in defeat. “I couldn’t even do that. I’ve been a liability. It’s my fault that you got injured in the first place. I should’ve known something was up with that museum worker. I should’ve realized it was a trap.”

“We would’ve had to face it even if we had known,” Alex said. “It was the only way to get the belt.”

“But we could have had more time to prepare. Instead I let my pride get the best of me. I’ve spent the whole trip questioning your decisions because I thought I knew better.” He glanced at her wound, then back out at the ocean. “Look where that got us.”

James was eighteen. At the end of the summer, he’d be heading off to college to study journalism and photography. She’d seen the photographs that he developed in the Apollo Cabin’s makeshift dark room. They were gorgeous. Award worthy even.

He could do more with his pictures for the world than she ever could with her fists.

Maybe that made him more of a hero than she ever would be.

“It doesn’t matter now,” Alex said, “we’ve got the belt and we’re all alright.”

As soon as she said it, she felt a pit forming in her stomach. They were all alright. All three of them.

Maggie turned to her, concerned. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“The Oracle. There’s something about this quest that isn’t adding up. She told me that only two of us will return power to where it belongs. But we’ve got the belt. We could just give it back to my father.”

James grew grave. “The Oracle of Delphi is never wrong. What exactly did the Oracle say? The whole thing?”

Alex closed her eyes and recited the Oracle’s words, still fresh in her mind even after so many days of hardship and travel.

_You shall travel west to where warriors reign._

_Three cabins guided by a brother once slain._

_The Daughter of War shall right ancient wrongs._

_But only two will return power to whom it belongs._

Her companions looked thoughtful.

“The three cabins, that’s us,” James said, “Cabin Five, Cabin Seven, and Cabin Eleven.”

“We fought Lillian in Thebes. She said Cadmus was the first hero. And he was a King.” Alex ticked off each point on her fingers. “I’m the Daughter of War obviously.”

“That could have been the ancient score.” James stroked his chin. “You saving the drakon and then beating Cadmus.”

“Right exactly. And then the drakon guided us to the belt, which we now have.” She pointed to the fanny pack. “What are we missing?”

Maggie frowned, tilting her head in the same way she does when she’s trying to solve one of the Athena Cabin’s riddles. “The story of the belt… The whole time we’ve been assuming that your father wants the belt back for himself… but what if-“

“It belonged to Hippolyta! The Amazons!” Alex finished, suddenly filled with renewed vigor. “Of course, Maggie, you’re brilliant!”

Maggie ducked her head, blushing.

“Where are we supposed to find the Amazons though?” James asked.

“Oh, that’s easy.” Maggie grinned. “When you think of the word Amazon, what comes to mind?”

His face immediately morphed into disbelief. “No.”

“Yes.”

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not. Who did you think owned the company?”

“Jeff Bezos?”

Maggie burst out laughing. “A figurehead.”

“Why? How? What?”

“Who do you think delivers all of the demigod supplies to the camp store?” Maggie was practically beaming. “Sometimes I pick up shifts, stocking shelves, stuff like that… I’ve seen their invoices, they’re based in Seattle! I can’t believe I didn’t think of it before!”

Alex shook her head fondly. It was nice to see both of them happy. Still, they had their marching orders. Their quest was not complete yet. “I hate to break up the fun, but we’re out of cash and I don’t think my father would appreciate me calling upon him a second time.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got us covered.” James stood up, brushing the sand from his shorts. He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and twirled them around on his finger. “While you were out, I had a chat with _my_ dad.”

He pointed to a faded blue 1998 Honda Civic parked on the side of the road. “Courtesy of Apollo.”

“Well,” Alex said, “it’s no Ducati Monster, but it’ll do.”

Since James was the only one with a driver’s license, they had to stop frequently to take breaks. As eager as Alex was to reach Seattle, she found that she didn’t mind the slightly slower pace. Her wound was taking a long time to heal, even with the ambrosia, and she needed some time to recover before they got to Seattle. Who knew what they would encounter there.

The sun started to set just as they crossed the border into Oregon, so they decided to stop for the night at the first campground they came across. Apollo had been kind enough to provide a tent in the trunk of the Civic, which James set up while Maggie stoked a campfire. They ate the last few snacks they’d brought with them for dinner and James turned in early.

That was fine with Alex, she’d slept most of the drive.

When she was sure that James wasn’t coming back outside, she scooted closer to Maggie, their shoulders touching. She didn’t say anything, just sat for a few moments, watching as Maggie poked at the embers with a stick. They’d both come a long way since the night before they’d left on their quest.

She’d almost died. Neither Maggie or James had confirmed it, but she knew where she had been stabbed. She knew how much blood she’d lost. Her camp shirt— which was currently serving as kindling— was a testament to that. Maggie had stolen her one from the museum shop, but it only served as a reminder of her brush with death. Maggie couldn’t even look at it without her lip wobbling. She probably thought that Alex wouldn’t notice, but Alex noticed everything.

She could admit it now. She knew the difference between Maggie’s Happy Dimples and her Sad Dimples. She knew when Maggie wanted to talk and when she’d rather just listen to Alex wax poetic about phalanx composition.

She _liked_ Maggie. She was smart and brilliant and brave and though Alex would never admit it out loud, she was sure that Maggie was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself.

If only she had the guts to tell her.

Instead she said, “I’m really glad you’re here with me,” and hoped that Maggie understood.

“Because I saved your ass back there at the museum?”

“I’m remembering that battle a bit differently,” Alex challenged and Maggie bumped her with her shoulder. She was happy to see that Maggie could joke about it a little. She supposed that it was easier now that she was sitting upright.

“It’s true though… You did save me. But it’s not just that. I… I like having you around.”

She cringed at how awkward it sounded, but Maggie smiled softly.

“I like having you around, too.”


	18. Alex Inquires About Next Day Shipping

It never rained at Camp Half-Blood.

It didn’t matter how overcast it was in New York, the skies above camp were always clear and blue. This was thanks to the camp borders, designed not only to keep the monsters out, but also terrible weather. Snow was the one exception during the winter months, but the point was, Alex hadn't seen rain in years.

Now she hoped she would never see rain again.

“You couldn’t have found a parking spot a little closer?” Alex griped, as they ran through the streets of Seattle. Her socks and sneakers were both soaked through and her new souvenir Getty t-shirt stuck to her back uncomfortably. She knew that Seattle was famous for its rainfall, but it was the middle of summer. Couldn’t the city just chill for like… a day?

She inwardly cursed the god responsible for storms until she realized that was Zeus and quickly backtracked. Even if the long string of curses against the lord of the skies was all in her head, she wasn’t willing to take any chances.

James groaned as his foot sank into a particularly deep puddle. His leg came out like a freshly dipped ice cream bar, except in this case, the chocolate sauce was mud. “The parking garage wouldn’t take drachma, that was as close as I could get.”

“There!” Maggie led the way, pointing frantically towards a glass building that shot into the sky, towering over all of the other businesses on the block. The word “Amazon” was displayed on the side in big yellow block letters.

Alex practically tore the front door off of its hinges and they all collapsed inside with a sigh of relief. The lobby was warm and inviting, with timber hanging from the ceiling and couches lined up against the window. A long counter was set up on the far end, where a receptionist sat tapping away at a keyboard. 

“Ahem.”

They looked up to see a severe looking blonde woman wearing a black business suit hovering over them. Her name tag read “Nyssa - Security” and she was pointing a sword at them.

“Do you have business here, demigods, or are you just here to track mud all over our floors?” She demanded, scanning them up and down.

Alex reached for the knife at her side.

“Don’t try it,” Nyssa growled at her.

Her hand stilled as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Three more women lingered nearby. All of them wearing the same black business suit and carrying swords.

They were definitely in the right place. No mortal should have been able to see her weapon or recognize them as demigods.

“We’re actually here to deliver something,” James said with a smile.

Nyssa shot him a look that could have turned even Medusa to stone. “I was not speaking to you.”

She made a quick movement with her hand and her three companions moved to surround James. Clearly his characteristic Apollo charm would not serve him well here. Neither would his strength. No amount of time spent training with a bow could have prepared him to out-wrestle fully-grown Amazon warriors.

“You’ve brought a man into our territory,” Nyssa spat out. “We don’t look kindly on that. We should just kill you all right now.”

Alex and Maggie exchanged a worried glance as one of the Amazons held a knife to James’s throat.

“Wait!” Alex fumbled with the fanny pack around her waist. “I have something that belongs to your Queen!”

She unclipped the pack and when it transformed back into the Belt of Hippolyta, the small assembly of Amazons gasped.

“Where did you get this?” Nyssa hissed, grabbing for the belt.

Alex stepped back, glaring. “I’ll tell you just as soon as you let my friend go.”

A war of emotion flashed across Nyssa’s face, but eventually she relented. With another wave of her hand, the Amazons released James.

Maggie turned to him, tilting her head to ask if he was alright and he nodded.

“The belt,” Nyssa barked.

Alex straightened her back, standing tall and proud, despite feeling like a drowned rat. She brandished the belt over her head. “I, Alex Danvers, Daughter of Ares, have been sent on a quest to retrieve the Belt of Hippolyta and return it to where it belongs. With the Queen of the Amazons.”

“We’ve come all this way,” Maggie added. “Please, take us to see the Queen.”

Nyssa ground her teeth. “Fine. I’ll take you to see Queen Astra, but the man waits here under guard.”

“No deal,” Alex said, “he helped me get here. He deserves to share in the glory.”

James shook his head, a sad smile on his face. “No, Alex. It’s okay. I know what the Oracle meant now. Only two will return power. You and Maggie. I’m a guy.”

“James…”

“I’ll get plenty of attention when we get back to camp. Go. It’s cool.”

He waved to them as they were led through a long yellow hallway towards an elevator bay. While it was true that she and James didn’t see eye to eye, she knew that she couldn’t have gotten here without his help. It didn’t feel right leaving him behind. Still, better than death, she thought, remembering her fear of the Oracle’s last ominous utterance.

As the elevator climbed, so did her anxiety. She had never met a Queen before. Maggie slipped her hand in Alex’s and gave it a squeeze, chasing her nerves away with that familiar fuzzy warmth. She squeezed back— a silent “thank you.”

They stepped out of the elevator into an office that put Chiron’s to shame. The walls were all made of glass, giving its occupant an unobscured view of her empire. Nyssa led them to stand before a desk that looked to be made of carved marble.

“My Queen,” she addressed the back of a leather office chair with reverence, “a Daughter of Ares has come to us bearing a gift.”

The chair slowly swiveled to reveal an older woman, her dark brown hair highlighted with a single streak of grey. She held herself with the grace of a Queen, but her eyes were that of a warrior— keen and battle hungry. Nyssa bowed before her and Alex was almost tempted to do the same.

“Come forward,” she beckoned, “your companion as well. Sit, sit.”

Both Alex and Maggie stepped forward, nervously taking a seat in front of the Queen’s desk. This wasn’t at all what Alex expected from the headquarters of the Amazons. A palace maybe, but not an office building. Though she supposed more conquests started in boardrooms nowadays than war rooms…

“I am Astra,” the Queen said. “You have nerve, Daughter of Ares, coming to the territory of the Amazons.”

“Alex was sent by the Oracle of Delphi,” Maggie said. “Do you have something against demigods?”

“Many of my followers are demigods, or descendants of demigods. I myself am a Daughter of Athena.” Astra folded her hands on the table. “But the Amazons do not welcome men. Achilles, Heracles, Bellerophon— all demigods who have wronged us. Why should we not be wary of others?”

Maggie muttered something that sounded like ‘you’re absolutely right’ and Alex had to agree.

“Heracles is actually why we’re here,” Alex said. “This belongs to you.”

Alex placed the Belt of Hippolyta on Astra’s desk and the Queen picked it up, tracing a finger along the carved surface.

“The Amazons have not seen this in centuries..."

She slowly rose from her chair and fastened the belt around her waist. Unlike when Alex wore it, it retained its appearance. It should have looked comical under the Queen’s shoulder-padded black and white blazer, but she looked even more powerful.

“The Amazons owe a debt to you, Brave One.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” She turned to Maggie. “But I didn’t do this alone.”

“Ah yes…” The Queen regarded Maggie thoughtfully. “You are?”

“Maggie Sawyer, ma’am.”

“Well, Maggie Sawyer. Alex Danvers. The Amazons don’t like to owe debts, so we would like to extend to you both an offer to join us here. We would train you better than that camp of yours in Long Island. You’d grow to become feared warriors.”

Maggie’s eyes widened. Much like an invitation to join Artemis in the Hunt, the Queen’s offer would be tempting to any unclaimed demigod. It wasn’t just an offer to be trained by the greatest warriors in the world, but an offer of a place to belong. Even Alex found herself seriously considering it.

The Amazons weren’t bound by the same oath that the Hunters were. They could live life to the fullest. She could be with Maggie. They could grow old together fighting alongside each other. They could be valuable parts of a global business empire.

But joining the Amazons would mean leaving Camp Half-Blood, the first place that ever felt like home. It would mean leaving the Ares Cabin. Her brothers. Spike and Mark and even Donovan. She couldn’t do that. She wouldn’t.

“I appreciate your offer,” she spoke slowly, “but I can’t leave my friends and family behind.”

“I understand,” Astra said, “and you, Maggie Sawyer?”

“I go where Alex goes,” was all Maggie said.

The Queen shook her head, but she didn’t look disappointed. “Very well.”

She turned her chair back around to face the window. In its reflection, Alex could see that she had grown pensive.

“I leave you with one last thing, Brave One. Loyalty,” she said, “is a good trait to have, but be careful that it doesn’t blind you.”

And with that, their audience with the Queen of the Amazons was over.


	19. A Shroud Burns and A Crush Simmers

When they returned to Camp Half-Blood, they were heralded as heroes.

Her cabin mates met her at the top of Half-Blood Hill, hooting and hollering as they placed a laurel wreath on her head and hoisted her up on their shoulders. The Apollo and Hermes cabins weren’t far behind, but their cheers couldn’t match that of the Ares Kids.

They chanted her name all the way to the dining pavilion, where a big feast had been laid out. She hadn’t realized how much she missed the food at camp until she bit into her first piece of brisket (after she had burned the largest piece for her father in gratitude, of course). The only thing she missed was being able to eat with Maggie, who sat far away at the Hermes table.

After dinner, they were paraded down to the hearth, where they were to burn their burial shrouds in the bonfire. Whenever a camper left on a quest, their cabin mates were given the task of making them a burial shroud, a long decorative cloth that would cover their bodies if they died— if their bodies could even be recovered. If the questers returned victorious, the shrouds would be burned in celebration instead.

It was pretty grim, Alex thought, but it was camp tradition.

Her shroud was made of red silk embroidered with the image of a drakon curled around a spear. Her brothers weren’t the craftiest people, so she suspected they may have had to bargain with the Athena cabin for help. That was almost more touching than if they’d attempted it themselves.

James’s shroud was equally as beautiful, made of golden silk, a lyre— the symbol of his father— stitched into the middle. He stood in front of the flames proudly watching as it burned.

She looked over to where Maggie was standing with the Hermes cabin. They had cheered her name when she returned, but the shroud in her arms was made of plain white silk, lacking any of the ornamentation that graced Alex’s own. She seemed eager to throw it onto the pyre. Alex’s heart clenched. She should have asked the Ares cabin to make Maggie’s shroud, too. She deserved something that reflected her kindness and strength. Not the equivalent of an old bed sheet that could have belonged to anyone.

After the ritual burning, they had a party, complete with singing and s’mores. Alex was halfway to a perfectly toasted marshmallow when she felt something tap her shoulder.

Behind her, Maggie grinned. She reached up to adjust Alex’s laurels. “That’s a good look for you,” she teased, her warm, brown eyes crinkling with mirth.

In the firelight, Maggie seemed to glow, and for a moment Alex was rendered speechless. “I- you do too. I mean. You look nice with your hair and the wreath and all that,” she managed.

“You’re sweet.” Maggie smiled softly. “I just wanted to come thank you.”

“For what?”

“Taking me with you, of course. All this…” She indicated her laurel wreath. “It feels nice to be celebrated.”

“You deserve it,” Alex murmured, reaching down to take Maggie’s hand, “Maggie, I-“

A loud cheer broke out from the Hermes cabin’s section, cutting her off, and Maggie gave her a sheepish look. “Sorry, I’d better go make sure they don’t get into too much trouble. Even heroes can get stable duty.”

“Yeah, no worries,” she said, even though she was cursing the Hermes cabin and their truly abysmal timing. 

She was happy to see that Cabin Eleven was rallying around Maggie, but it also made her chest burn with jealousy. Just once she wanted to be someone’s first choice. Maggie’s first choice. But instead she and her brothers were left on their own while the Athena kids came over to congratulate Maggie.

The part of her mind that sounded suspiciously like her mother told her that she’d missed her chance. Now that Maggie was back at camp, she’d surely find someone more interesting than Alex. She was stupid to think that Maggie liked her back. She was just nice to everyone. Alex would settle for Maggie’s friendship.

Cabin Five was empty when she returned. Her brothers were still at the bonfire, probably trying to see how many marshmallows they could fit in their cheeks before choking. She pulled the laurel wreath off of her head and hung it on a hook over her headboard. Then she changed out of her travel clothes and into a clean set of pajamas. But when she went to pull the covers down to climb into bed, she noticed that there was a piece of paper sitting on the blanket.

_ Heard your spear broke. _

_ No kid of mine should be without a proper weapon. _

_ Check under the bed. _

_ \- Ares _

_ PS: You did good. _

The note was blunt, but she’d come to expect that from her father. She ducked down and rummaged under her bed until her fingers met solid metal. She withdrew two recurved celestial bronze swords with dark black handles— kopis blades. They were beautifully forged and wicked sharp and she couldn’t wait to take them to the arena to try them out.

She reread the note two more times, smiling to herself.

_ You did good. _

Those three words would be enough to bolster her for months.


	20. Alex Gets A Sister

Nearly six months later, in the dead of winter, Camp Half-Blood gathered around the bonfire to burn another shroud.

It was a somber affair, with none of the pomp and circumstance that had greeted Alex and her quest mates. Instead, they all watched silently as the shroud that the Ares Cabin hastily made was engulfed in flame.

Spike’s body hadn’t been recovered.

There was no quest. No prophecy. He’d been heading home to see his mother for Christmas— the first time he’d done so since he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. The last time his mother saw him, he had gone to buy a Christmas tree in town. He never came back. The newspaper article on his death detailed how he’d saved a little boy from a pack of rabid dogs, but they all knew the truth.

Monsters.

The whole camp had been shell-shocked, Alex included. She knew that his time at camp was coming to a close— he was supposed to be starting college the following fall— she just expected to have a chance to say goodbye.

Once the shock had waned, it was replaced by anger. She looked up to Spike. He was one of the strongest fighters she’d ever seen. How could this have happened? How could the gods allow their children to be vulnerable like this? They were protected at camp, but they couldn’t be expected to remain there forever…

Would that be her life too? Training for years and embarking on dangerous quests, only to be cut down by a monster while she’s buying groceries?

For the first time, she realized how unfair it was. She would never get to live a normal life—not the kind that mortals had— and she never asked for any of it.

She never asked to be a demigod.

None of them did.

After Spike’s shroud had been reduced to ash and all of the other campers turned in for the night, Alex trudged back to her cabin. She had been made interim leader while Spike was away and now it seemed that title would be permanent. None of her brothers challenged her for the position. She had been the last Ares kid to succeed on a quest, bringing them glory. They all recognized her authority.

And she suspected her sneer put them off.

Even though she had full use of the Ares Cabin loft, she slept in her own bunk that night, out of respect.

The next day after breakfast, she set to work. The loft looked just as it had when Spike left, except that the bedsheets had been cleaned and changed. Spike never made his bed, regardless of how it tanked their cabin inspection score. She loaded all of his clothes and knick-knacks into a box: his signed poster of The Rock that hung on the wall, his acceptance letter from UT Austin, the contraband iPod. When she was done, his entire camp life was reduced to a single cardboard box. She taped it up, vowing to make sure that Chiron sent it to his mom as soon as possible.

Alex looked up at the boar-shaped ceremonial helmet that hung over the bed. She would be proud to wear it into battle as the head counselor, but she knew that helmet came with so many responsibilities.

Responsibilities that, judging by the shouting that was coming from downstairs, were beginning sooner rather than later.

When she stomped down the ladder, all of the commotion stopped. A new camper, a tall girl that had been brought to camp by the satyr Gleeson Hedge a few days prior, stood in the middle of the cabin. Her long brown hair was sopping wet and she was covered in dirt. Donovan stood next to her, holding his nose, trying to stem the blood that was trickling down his face. Both he and the girl sported matching manic grins.

Alex cocked an eyebrow and turned to Mark, who was casually leaning up against the wall. “What’s going on here?”

“New camper initiation.” Mark shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Clarisse here bashed Donovan right in the nose. Great right hook.”

Alex regarded the girl— Clarisse— with interest. She looked to be about twelve, the same age Alex was when Winn brought her to camp, but she was already taller than Mark, who had just turned fifteen.

“One of us?” She asked, as if the vicious sneer wasn’t proof enough. This kid was definitely a child of Ares. With a little training, she’d be as tough as the rest of them. Maybe even as tough as Alex herself.

“Yep. Happened before she even tackled Donovan to the ground.” Mark laughed as his brother glared daggers at him.

Alex held in a smile. If anyone needed to be taken down a peg or two, it was Donovan.

“Good job kid,” she addressed Clarisse. “Welcome to the Ares Cabin. Let me show you to the showers, you smell like a sewer.”

As she showed Clarisse around the cabin, she looked back on her first summer at Camp Half-Blood. She wondered if the other campers knew where she belonged right away. If they had taken one look at her— small, scared, unsure of herself but angry at the world— and said to themselves, “Ares” with the same contempt that had followed her for the next four years.

Clarisse soaked up the information Alex was feeding her like a sponge. She hadn’t seemed surprised to hear that she was a demigod. Hedge must have done a pretty good job convincing her. Or maybe her mortal parent had a better relationship with Ares than Alex’s own mother had.

It was strange, Alex thought. She’s had years to adjust to the fact that she had dozens of half-siblings, but this was the first time she has really stopped to examine their similarities. Sure, they all shared a love of battle and competition, but they didn’t really have any kind of family resemblance. They were all pretty athletic, her brothers all big and bulky, but they spent most of their days beating each other up or working out. Without the muck and grime, it was obvious she and Clarisse were sisters. At least, compared to herself and Kara. The sister she had left behind.

  
  


Later that afternoon, she ducked behind Cabin Five, a spray bottle in her hand and a golden drachma in her pocket. She sprayed the air with water and the sun streaming through the mist created a faint rainbow.

“Accept my offering, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow,” she said. She flipped the drachma into the rainbow and it burst into golden sparkles. “Show me Eliza Danvers. In Midvale, California.”

The first year she was at Camp Half-Blood, she didn’t call home at all. She told herself that it was because she was angry. Angry at Kara for blaming her for Jeremiah’s death. Angry at her mother for not fighting for her to stay. Angry at herself for being too weak to stop what she now knew was inevitable. She exchanged stilted, formal letters with her mom, but that was much easier than having to look at the agony in her face through a shimmering Iris Message.

Years had softened her anger, time molding it into sorrow and regret.

They talked more now, via Iris Message at least a few times a month. Ever the scientist, once her mother found out that Alex was a demigod, she was a never-ending fountain of questions. She refused to accept that the mist was a product of magic alone and had been petitioning Alex to let her speak to Chiron about centaur physiology. Alex didn’t have the heart to explain that her mother would likely not even see Chiron as he was because she didn’t have clear sight. She was just happy that they had finally found something they could talk about, even if she would rather her mother ask about  _ her  _ specifically. 

The rainbow mist shifted and the image of her mother appeared. It was still early morning on the west coast and she was seated at the kitchen table reading the Saturday morning newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, Mom,” Alex greeted softly, trying not to startle her.

“Oh, Alexandra!” Her mother smiled. “It’s good to see you. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. Everything is good. Spent the morning showing a new camper around.”

Her mother folded up her newspaper and set her reading glasses down. “One of yours?”

“Yeah…” There was an uncomfortable pause as Alex gathered her thoughts. “Hey uh, is Kara around?”

Eliza glanced upstairs, uncertainty clouding her eyes. “She is, but…”

“But she still doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“She was just in a sour mood last time. You know how she gets when she’s hungry.” Her mother tried to smile, but it just looked forced. She always forgot that Alex could see her in an Iris Message.

“You don’t need to lie to me,” she said.

“Maybe it will be different this time. If you want, I can go see if she’ll come downstairs?”

Alex considered it for a moment. She had tried to reach out to Kara so many times to no avail. Letters, Iris Messages… All with no response. The last time Alex had called, Kara had stormed upstairs and slammed the door as soon as she even heard Alex’s voice. That was solid proof that Kara still hated her, and Alex wasn’t sure how many times she could continue to hold out an olive branch.

“No, it’s alright. Maybe just… tell her I said hi.”

“She’ll come around, sweetheart.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Alex ground the heel of her sneaker into the dirt. “Hey Mom, I think I hear a counselor calling me. I better go.”

Her mother nodded, sadness tugging at the corners of her eyes. “Okay, I’ll speak with you later?”

“Yeah. Later.”

“Alexandra, remember that I love you, okay?”

Every time her mother said that, her stomach twisted. She wished that her mother had done something to show her sooner, back when she still lived in Midvale and needed the support.

But it was no use dwelling on what might have been.

“I love you too, Mom.”

The Iris Message faded and Alex sighed, her feet like lead as they carried her back inside Cabin Five.

The next morning she woke up before dawn— long before any of her brothers would roll out of bed with mussed up hair and grouchy attitudes. She tiptoed towards Clarisse’s bunk, splashing her with a bit of water from her water bottle until she snapped out of sleep with a start.

“What the f-“ The girl’s face was twisted in anger and confusion and Alex had to laugh.

“Watch your fucking language and shut up unless you want to wake the whole cabin.” Alex smirked, offering Clarisse one of the spears she had slung over her shoulder. “Take this and get dressed. If you’re gonna be one of us, you’re gonna fight like one of us.”

Clarisse grumbled, but she took the spear and clambered out of bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She may have complained about the early hour, but by the time the sun rose over the Long Island Sound, she was grinning.

Alex may have failed Kara, but she promised herself that she would be a better sister to Clarisse. The whole camp would come to respect and fear the Ares Sisters.


	21. Maggie Says Good-bye

Alex grunted as she and Maggie tugged their canoe up onto the bank of the lake. It was unusual for an Ares camper to team up with someone from another cabin for the canoe race, but she and Maggie always made the best team. Her siblings wouldn’t complain when she used the extra drachma she won to stock the cabin with snacks later. It was technically against the rules to bring in outside food, but for the right amount of money, the Hermes kids could procure just about anything, and Alex had an in.

She collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. They would have lost if Maggie hadn’t realized that the Hephaestus kids had been using a small motor on their canoe, getting them disqualified. She took a long sip of water from her canteen as she watched the other teams jump back into the lake for a swim.

Maggie returned from hanging up their oars and sat down next to her, leaning back on her elbows. For a few minutes, it was blissfully quiet as they both enjoyed the gentle June breeze. Her fingers toyed idly with her camp necklace, the four beads representing the last four summers she had spent at Camp Half-Blood clinking together. Her favorite bead, the blood red one she had gotten last summer, held the image of two crossed spears. All the head counselors had voted and her quest had been the most significant event of the summer. It was an honor to herself and to her cabin.

She wondered what this year’s bead would look like. Other than the small 17th birthday party that her cabin mates (and Maggie) had surprised her with a few weeks before, it had been fairly uneventful. She supposed that wasn’t all bad. Spike’s death over the winter had sent a shock to everyone’s system. They all seemed to be relishing the safety of the camp’s magic barriers more than usual.

“Hey, Warrior Princess, everything okay?” Maggie asked, shaking Alex from her thoughts.

“Huh?” She hadn’t realized she had drifted off for so long. “Sorry, Maggie.”

Her friend smiled softly, sitting up and turning her body so that they were facing each other. “What’s on your mind?”

“You are,” is what Alex wanted to say.

Ever since they went on their quest, it had been harder and harder to think of Maggie as just a friend. She couldn’t ignore the how her heart threatened to break out of her ribcage whenever Maggie directed that dimpled smile her way.

She had been so nervous to even be around Maggie since she realized that she had feelings for her. Ares kids tried to cover up their true feelings with anger and bravado, but the truth was, they wore their hearts on their sleeves. She and Maggie had been friends long enough that she knew Maggie could see right through her.

After her bumbling attempt to confess to Maggie at the bonfire last year, she’d tried to pull away, hoping that if they spent some time apart, her crush would fade. After all, Maggie had made it pretty clear she wasn’t interested. Why else would she have rushed off to talk to her cabin mates when Alex was in the middle of pouring her heart out? She just didn’t want to reject her outright.

That idea had crashed and burned spectacularly.

After a few weeks of Alex’s self-imposed Maggie exile, her crush had come to the Ares cabin half in tears, wondering what she had done to ruin their friendship. Alex couldn’t let her think that and so things returned to normal, both of them acting like nothing had happened.

Meanwhile Alex’s crush only grew.

She wasn’t sure what to do. She couldn’t talk to any of her brothers. They were more sensitive than the rest of the camp gave them credit for, but they’d still make fun of her. They were teenage boys after all. And she certainly couldn’t go to Maggie.

Maybe the Aphrodite Cabin. They specialized in all matters of the heart…

No. She’d rather get romantic advice from Chiron.

“Just trying to come up with a way to convince Cabin Five to clean up,” she answered finally. “I’m tired of getting stuck with the shit shifts.”

“Oh come on, I think the Pegasi enjoy seeing you guys clean up after them every week,” Maggie laughed and Alex tried to ignore the way her stomach swooped. “Are you on inspections this week?”

“No, it’s Athena and Dionysus.”

“Oof.” Maggie cringed. “You could probably barter with Castor and Pollux for a better score, but Annabeth is a stickler.”

“She’s like, eleven! How is she head of the Athena Cabin?”

“Honestly, I think they all just appreciate how seriously she takes it.”

“I mean they keep winning Capture the Flag so maybe they’re onto something.” Alex snorted. “Maybe I should step down and put Clarisse in charge.”

“How is your new shadow anyway?” Maggie teased. “She follows you around like a little duck. It’s cute.”

“More like an ankle biter.” Alex shrugged, tossing a pebble into the lake. “No, seriously though. She’s a good kid. She’s gonna be a great warrior.”

Maggie tilted her head to the side, the gentle scrutiny making Alex feel exposed.

“As great as you?” she asked.

With anyone else, Alex would scoff and deny it, but she wanted Maggie to see her sensitive side. Despite everything, she still had hope that one day, Maggie would see her as more than a friend.

“Honestly,” Alex admitted, “I think she’s going to be even better.”

Maggie smiled and leaned into her, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. “You’re a softie, Danvers.”

Alex’s blushed, her heart stuttering at the feeling of Maggie’s hair tickling her neck, and the little spark of hope that lingered in her chest burned brighter. Every time she convinced herself that Maggie didn’t like her, Maggie did something that made her second guess herself.

“So,” Maggie started, picking at a blade of grass, “it’s almost July. Are you excited about the fireworks on the fourth?”

Alex blinked. Somehow, she had completely forgotten that the Fourth of July was that weekend. The fireworks show was a big deal at Camp Half-Blood and Hephaestus’s kids from Cabin Nine worked for weeks trying to outdo themselves year after year. This year, there had been a rumor that they were going to try to stage a reenactment of the Trojan War with fireworks the size of booster rockets.

It was also the most romantic event of the summer, according to the Aphrodite Cabin.

She wiped her suddenly very sweaty palms on her jeans.

She had two options.

One, she and Maggie could watch the fireworks together as friends like they always did and she could continue to pine after her best friend presumably for the rest of her life.

Or two, she could start listening to the voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like her father, and finally take the leap. She could ask Maggie on a date. At least then she would know for certain that Maggie wasn’t interested in her, instead of agonizing over each time Maggie complimented her hair.

She had to do something. Being impaled with a javelin would hurt less than this.

“Yeah definitely.” She felt herself nod. This was it. She cleared her throat and sat up straight. Maggie lifted her head from her shoulder and looked at her with interest. She took a deep breath. She could do this. “Actually, I wanted to ask you about that—“

Suddenly something whacked her in the back of the head, interrupting her mid-sentence. She twisted around to find that her skull had stopped a blue frisbee from ending up in the canoe lake.

“Hey, that’s-“ The young camper that had been sent to retrieve the disk halted in his tracks when he spotted it in her hand. “-ours.”

“Then watch where you’re throwing it!” Alex snapped. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the frisbee sailing in the opposite direction.

When she turned back to Maggie, her friend was frowning. She leaned forward and felt the back of Alex’s head with her hand. “Does this hurt?”

It had throbbed a bit before, but once Maggie touched it, the pain and her anger at being interrupted (yet again) slowly ebbed. “No, I’m fine.”

“I think they won’t be competing in any discus competitions anytime soon.” Maggie shook her head with a wry smile. “You were saying?”

“Oh, it’s… never mind. It’s nothing,” she said.

The moment had passed.

The next evening at dinner, Chiron made an announcement that sent the entire camp into a frenzy: Hermes had visited Camp Half-Blood to offer his son a quest.

Luke Castellan stood proudly at Cabin Eleven’s table, soaking in the attention and praise, as Chiron explained that he would be retrieving a Golden Apple from the tree in the Garden of Hesperides.

A hush fell over the dining pavilion. The garden was located in San Francisco, one of the most dangerous places in the country for a demigod because of its proximity to the Mountain of Despair— Mount Tamalpais. The mist was incredibly strong in the city, which attracted a lot of monsters.

Alex however, was less impressed than the rest of the camp. She managed a polite clap, but truthfully, she was a little annoyed that Luke got this opportunity. It wasn’t a secret that Luke harbored a lot of anger towards the gods. After all, the politics of Mount Olympus had inadvertently gotten his friend Thalia killed. But some campers bent over backwards to please their godly parents and make them proud, yet never received a quest. Surely there were more deserving demigods. A daughter of Demeter perhaps.

But no. Hermes had given a quest to Luke, whose eyes glittered with mischief as he marched off towards the Big House’s attic. She shivered as she remembered her own journey through decades of camp history. How the Oracle’s voice had slithered into one ear and out the other.

The Oracle had instructed Alex to bring companions from other cabins, but that was rare. Most of the time, quest leaders took up arms with their cabin mates. She caught Maggie’s eye from across the dining pavilion. She didn’t look excited. At least, she wasn’t smiling like the rest of Cabin Eleven. She was biting her lip, like she wasn’t quite sure what to think. 

She wondered if Maggie was thinking about the odds that she would be marching off to the Garden of Hesperides with Luke tomorrow morning. Maggie was the best choice, Alex knew. She was strong and smart and driven, and it didn’t hurt that she’d been on a quest before. 

But if Maggie left with Luke, there was no way that she’d make it back before the Fourth of July. The Garden of Hesperides was located in San Francisco, according to Chiron’s lessons. It had taken Alex five days to complete her own quest, and that wasn’t counting the time it took for James to drive back across the United States in the Honda Civic. The fireworks were in four days, so unless Apollo wanted to loan Luke one of his chariots, Alex would be alone on the fourth.

“Hot chocolate.” She tapped the mug in front of her and it filled itself with the steaming beverage. She took a sip, hoping the warmth would help calm her down. She knew she wanted to tell Maggie how she felt— she’d even picked out her nicest camp shirt to do it in. She just thought that she’d have more time.

After dinner, she trotted off towards the sword fighting arena with one of her twin kopis. It was Wednesday, so she knew that the other campers would be participating in the weekly archery tournament, giving her the space she needed to psych herself up. Unfortunately, when she arrived, she found that she wasn’t alone.

Luke Castellan was whaling away at one of the practice dummies with his sword, a scowl marring his features. Whatever the Oracle had told him must have shaken him up, because he seemed unfocused, his strikes imprecise. Alex didn’t much care for Luke as a person, but she respected his skill with a sword. He was one of the few campers who regularly beat her in the arena.

He cried out in frustration as he swung his arm in a large arc, slicing the dummy’s straw head clean off, helmet and all. It wobbled across the arena floor, coming to a stop at Alex’s feet. She bent down to pick it up.

“Geez, Castellan,” she called, “what did Heitor here do to you?”

“What do you want, Danvers?”

She shrugged, tossing the straw head to the side. “Came here to clear my mind. Looks like you’re here to do the same. You know, these dummies aren’t gonna prepare you for what’s out there.”

He scoffed, wiping the sweat from his brow with his free hand. “And you’d be the expert on that.”

“I have been on a quest before.” She smirked, stalking around him with her blade at the ready. “Come on, sword up. Let’s have a duel. Beating you would make my day.”

His response was a quick strike that she met with her kopis. He kept on the offensive, putting all of his strength in each cut. He was overexerting himself, overextending, leaving himself open long enough for her to strike with the butt of her sword, knocking him back and giving her a chance to take a breath.

“Your movements are sloppy,” she said, “shouldn’t you be a little happier? You’ve been begging for a quest forever.”

He paced the edge of the arena, scanning her for an opening, the metal of his sword glinting in the moonlight. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Oh yeah? Try me.”

“Have you ever met your father?” His question was punctuated by the sound of bronze meeting bronze, their swords clashing together once more.

“Yeah, once.”

“They’re out of our lives for years. Leaving us alone in the mortal world.” The grip on his sword tightened. “And yet we’re supposed to worship them. We’re supposed to be happy when they finally show up.”

Luke never spoke about his mortal parent, but everyone at camp knew that he had survived for years on his own before he found Thalia and Annabeth and made it to Camp Half-Blood. Alex felt a pang of sympathy for him. Sure, Ares was never around when she was a kid and her mom refused to talk about their relationship, but Alex had Jeremiah as a father. “Luke…”

“This quest?” Luke lashed out again with his blade and Alex rolled on the ground to dodge it. “It’s just a consolation prize for all the times he was never there.”

“It’s an honor to be sent on a quest,” Alex growled, “anyone else would kill to be given one.”

His gaze turned cold. “I’m being set up to fail.”

They exchanged blows again, but it was like Luke’s confession had sapped him of his strength. He tossed his sword to the ground and ran his hands through his sandy blonde hair.

She sheathed her sword. “What did the Oracle tell you?”

He didn’t respond. He was looking up at the night sky, a faraway look in his eyes.

She’d have to try a different angle. “Well, have you at least decided who you’re taking? I figured Maggie. Probably Annabeth?”

That snapped him back to reality. “No. Not Annabeth. It’s too dangerous.”

Too dangerous?

“I’m taking Maggie, Butch, and Steph,” he continued.

Alex nodded. She knew Butch. Even though he had been claimed by his mother, Iris, when he got to camp a few years ago, he also lived in Cabin Eleven with Maggie and Luke. Minor gods didn’t get their own cabins. She didn’t know Steph, but then again, she didn’t really know any of the Athena kids that well.

Wait.

Maggie, Butch, Steph…. And Luke.

“That’s four people,” she said, trepidation sinking in, “that’s a bad idea.”

It was nearly unheard of for four demigods to embark on a quest. Three was the usual number, otherwise bad things tended to happen.

His mouth was a grim line. “Don’t you think I know that?” he hissed, “Why do you think I’m not taking Annabeth?”

“But you’re willing to risk Maggie’s life?” She nearly exploded. “How about you just don’t take four people!”

“You don’t know anything.” He glared at her. “I can’t. The Oracle was clear.”

Her heart pumped her body full of rage. Gods, she wanted to punch him, but she knew deep down that he was right. It would be just as bad to try to go against the words of the Oracle.

“What else did she say?” she asked.

“It’s none of your business, you’re not coming.”

“It is my business if you’re taking Maggie with you. She’s my best friend.”

Maggie meant more than that to Alex, but she wasn’t about to admit that to Luke. Not before she got the chance to tell Maggie herself.

But Luke just rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up his sword. He was done talking.

And Alex needed to leave before she did something she would regret.

When she left the arena, the rest of the camp had gathered around the hearth for the nightly bonfire and sing-along. The Apollo Cabin was valiantly attempting to lead everyone in a rewritten version of “Take Me Home, Country Roads” but she didn’t feel much like joining in. She had to find Maggie.

She snuck around the outside perimeter of the cabins until she reached Cabin Eleven, the silver caduceus hanging crookedly over the door. She opened the door just a crack, peering inside. Thankfully, Maggie was alone, getting ready to fill the worn backpack she had brought on Alex’s quest. One of the straps had been repaired with duct tape and Alex briefly considered running over to the Ares cabin to retrieve her own duffel bag, but she didn’t want to chance getting caught sneaking back and forth. She wasn’t supposed to be in another cabin after dark.

“Maggie,” she whispered from the doorway, “can I come in?”

“Yeah, it’s just me,” Maggie confirmed.

She slipped into the Hermes cabin, the door closing soundlessly behind her. She took a seat on the edge of Maggie’s bunk. After she had gotten back from Alex’s quest, she’d finally been given an actual bed in Cabin Eleven. Apparently if she hadn’t been claimed after that, she probably never would be.

Alex had never seen the Hermes Cabin so empty. It was always too crowded, too loud. Now the energy felt off— like an empty school hallway or her mom’s university lab at night. It felt liminal. There were so many things she needed to say to Maggie, but now that they were alone, she didn’t know where to begin.

“Luke told you,” Maggie murmured as she tightly rolled up a space outfit so that it would fit in her bag.

“He didn’t need to,” Alex said. “Anyone in their right mind would have chosen you. You’re brilliant, Maggie.”

Maggie looked down at her bag, her cheeks flushed pink. “But you don’t want me to go.”

Alex sighed. One year ago, almost exactly, Maggie had stood next to her in front of the Queen of the Amazons and proclaimed, _“I go where Alex goes.”_

That wasn’t exactly true. Now, Maggie was preparing to leave on a dangerous quest; one which Alex could not join. She was tempted to beg Maggie to stay but knew that was selfish. She’d said it herself, a quest was an honor.

“I can’t ask you to stay.” Her shoes were dusty from the arena, the black canvas turned a dusky gray. _As much as I want to_ , she thought.

“The Oracle mentioned a demigod that was ‘unclaimed yet spoken for.’” Maggie bit her lip, as if she were considering her words carefully. “I think that’s me.”

Maggie wasn’t the only unclaimed demigod at Camp Half-Blood. For whatever reason, sometimes the gods lost track of their demigod children. Alex guessed it was because they had a lot of them over the centuries. Most of them eventually got recognized by their godly parent, even if they had to remain in Cabin Eleven, but some of them stayed unclaimed until they eventually left camp to try to forge a life in the mortal world.

Alex wanted to tell her that it could be any of the other unclaimed demigods, but if Maggie had a feeling that it was her, she was probably right. Alex knew to trust Maggie’s instincts. Still, that didn’t assuage her own fears.

She had a bad feeling about this quest.

“I know you have to do this,” she said, “but I need to tell you something before you leave. I have to. Just in case…”

_Just in case you die._

Maggie shook her head. “No, wait until I get back.”

Alex’s hopes came crashing down. Once again she’d tried to put herself out there, and once again Maggie had stopped her. She felt so stupid. She pressed her lips together, trying not to cry.

The mattress dipped as Maggie sat down beside her. “Please look at me,” she pleaded, her hand resting on Alex’s cheek.

Alex hesitated. If Maggie was going to reject her, she didn’t want Maggie to see her heart break. But she couldn’t say no to Maggie Sawyer when she spoke to her like that.

She turned, her breath catching at the tender look in Maggie’s eyes. “I know,” Maggie stressed, “tell me when I get back.”

Then she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Alex’s cheek. It was quick, but it set Alex’s heart alight.

She grabbed hold of Maggie’s hand. Maggie knew. She knew. And now Alex was more worried than ever. “Promise you’ll be okay?”

“I promise I’ll come back to you.”

If she didn’t, Alex swore to herself, no god would be able to stop her from taking revenge.


	22. The Hero Gets The Girl At The End

Camp Half-Blood felt empty without Maggie.

At breakfast, when Alex looked across the dining pavilion to mouth “good morning” she was met with blank stares from Cabin Eleven campers she didn’t know. She could pair up with one of her siblings for monster assault techniques or sword practice, but arts & crafts wasn’t the same without Maggie to joke with. And at night, long after the other campers had tired of camp songs and marshmallows, there was no one to sit with by the hearth to look at the stars.

It wasn’t like they spent every second of the day with each other, it was just that going a whole day without seeing her best friend at all felt wrong.

Best friend.

Maggie was more than that, even if Alex hadn’t gotten the chance to tell her.

It wasn’t camp that felt empty without Maggie, it was Alex herself.

There was a hole in her heart that she couldn’t fill, not even with the thrill of a good fight. Especially not when she knew that Luke had taken unnecessary risks on his quest. He knew that ancient laws allowed for a hero to bring two companions.

 _“The Oracle was clear,”_ he had said.

If that was the case, why did it have to be Maggie? Why did it have to be the girl that she-

Her kopis clattered to the ground.

Sherman Yang smirked, puffing up his chest. “Well, looks like there’s a new dueling champion of the Ares Cabin.”

Alex bent down and retrieved her blade, ignoring his indignant squawking as she turned her back and headed over to the bleachers. She wasn’t interested in hearing him brag about how he’d managed to finally beat her. It wasn’t a true victory. She’d been distracted.

That’s why so many of her older brothers turned their nose up at the idea of romance.

She watched as Sherman circled the arena, facing a new challenger. He lunged, but Clarisse was more agile, disarming him just as quickly as the match had begun.

Love.

That’s what she felt for Maggie, wasn’t it? A simple crush wouldn’t hurt so badly. It wouldn’t ache more than any laceration.

But if love was truly such a distraction, why was Aphrodite their father’s most frequent companion?

That night on the beach in Midvale, Alex had felt a surge of anger and power that had allowed her to slay Karkinos. That power had come from the love she felt from her stepfather. The anguish that had washed over her as he was pulled under the surface by the monster’s claw fueled her.

No. If there was one thing she was sure of, love was the thing that made her stronger.

The distraction came from somewhere else. There was a reason why Phobos and Deimos rode with Ares into battle. Fear and dread were much greater enemies of any warrior than love.

Two days after Maggie left, Alex received an Iris Message.

She was sitting on a secluded section of the beach, watching as the Hephaestus cabin loaded up a barge with an assortment of rockets for the next day’s fireworks show when a shimmering mist appeared out of thin air. The image projected in the Iris Message rippled for a moment, then a familiar pair of dimples appeared.

“Alex!” Maggie grinned. “It’s so good to see you.”

Alex’s heart leaped at the fondness in her voice. “It’s really good to see you, too. How’s the quest? Are you alright?”

“I’m great! You won’t believe what happened…”

Alex leaned back into the sand, just listening as Maggie excitedly described her first few days of travel— how she and Steph had teamed up to outsmart a pack of Hellhounds. She knew she missed Maggie, but she hadn’t realized the extent of it until she was faced with Maggie’s smile. She was glad that Maggie was having a good time and that so far they hadn’t run into anything they couldn’t handle, but selfishly Alex wished that she were there beside her.

“Anyway, we’re hoping to make it to San Francisco by the end of the week, but it depends on transportation. You know how it is,” Maggie said with a chuckle.

Alex laughed, remembering the Honda Civic that had carried them all the way back to camp from Seattle. Apollo had been so proud of his son that he’d let James keep it even after their quest was over. Alex wondered if James was still driving it around Metropolis University, or if it had finally broken down for good.

When their laughter died down, Alex took a moment just to look at Maggie. She was grateful that Maggie had thought to send her an Iris Message, but she also wasn’t sure if it would be their last, so she wanted to savor every last second.

Maggie looked back to where her companions must have been standing. “I should probably go….”

“I miss you.”

Alex hadn’t realized she said it until Maggie ducked her head. She couldn’t quite tell through the mist, but she thought Maggie might have been blushing.

“I miss you, too,” Maggie said quietly, “but I’ll see you soon. As soon as we get the apple.”

“When you get back, I’ll be the one placing laurels on your head,” Alex promised.

“I’ll hold you to it.”

Maggie gave her one last wave and then her image shimmered and disappeared, leaving Alex with an unobstructed view of the sea once more.

Their discussion of Maggie’s return got Alex thinking. When— not if— Maggie returned safety, she would need a shroud to burn. The one that cabin Eleven made for her after Alex’s quest was so sad and impersonal. Maggie deserved something beautiful. Something that would make her feel cared for and loved.

Unfortunately, Alex thought as she sat at the hearth with a long bolt of silk later that evening, arts and crafts weren’t really her forté.

“Damn it,” she swore as she pricked herself with the needle for the upteenth time.

She quickly stuck her finger in her mouth, hoping she hadn’t stained the delicate cloth with her own blood. She frowned at the silken surface. Sure enough, the beautiful white she’d chosen was speckled with red. That had to be a bad omen. She tossed the fabric down on the ground by the hearth and buried her face in her hands, stifling a groan. She could hit a bulls-eye with her javelin from over 60 meters every time, but she couldn’t manage a stitch without turning her own fingers into pincushions.

“A thimble might be useful,” a warm voice said.

Alex looked up to see the girl who normally tended the hearth hovering over her. She had seen the girl talking with Maggie by the hearth many times, but she’d never really given her a second glance. Her eyes were warm and kind and she radiated a kind of wisdom far beyond her years.

“Mind if I sit?” The girl asked.

Alex shook her head and the girl sat next to her in Maggie’s usual seat. The girl picked the silk off the ground and brushed the dirt off, her fingers lingering on the dried blood spots.

“I’ve really made a mess of it.” Alex gazed into the hearth. She grabbed a stray stick from the ground and poked at the smoldering embers. “She deserves better.”

“Not all is lost,” the girl said kindly, “you can cover them with some embellishments.”

Alex threw the stick into the fire. It crackled as it was consumed by flame. “Like what?”

“What does Maggie like?”

“Um, well she likes yoga in the mornings. That cake thing that tastes like coffee… the one her aunt used to bring her when she’d visit.”

The girl smiled, waving her hand for Alex to continue.

“Oh and she loves plants. She loves those little trees. Bonsais! And flowers as well. All kinds.” Alex’s face fell. “But I can barely stitch a straight line.”

“Here, let me show you,” the girl offered, holding her palm out for the needle and thread.

The girl pulled a thimble from her pocket and set to work, patiently explaining the best way to plan out the shape of a deep red rose as Alex nodded. A half hour later, Alex felt strangely more confident.

“Thank you,” she said as the girl stood up.

“No, thank you. Maggie is always so kind to me. I’m glad that she has someone who treats her kindly as well.” The girl smiled and for a moment, Alex could have sworn that her eyes filled with flames— the kind that comforted and welcomed you home. But it must have been a trick of the light.

  
  


Alex’s new project meant she had to spend more time at the arts and crafts pavilion, her least favorite place at camp. Thankfully she wasn’t left alone with the Athena kids, all of whom were more talented with a loom than she could ever dream to be. Most days Clarisse tagged along, despite her own inability to sculpt a bust that didn’t end up looking more like Hephaestus than Achilles. It was a bonding activity— a chance to spend some time together without having to compete with their brothers.

Alex tied off her thread and looked down at her project with a smile. One embroidered flower down, several more to go.

Clarisse grimaced at her own project. She had abandoned sculpture in favor of pottery, but even that didn’t seem to be going well. More clay had ended up in her hair than on her pottery wheel.

“Does this still look lopsided?” Clarisse asked, gesturing to the lump of clay on her wheel.

Alex was pretty sure that Clarisse had been trying to sculpt an amphora, but it didn’t resemble any that she’d ever seen.

“I think pottery might not be in your wheelhouse,” Alex said as kindly as she could manage. 

Clarisse grumbled, smashing the lumpy vessel with her fist. “This is so stupid. Why can’t I get this right?”

“Maybe it’s your big meaty hands.” Connor Stoll snickered from two tables over.

Clarisse’s face turned red. All the Ares kids were strong— the kind of strong that came from swinging swords and spears around every day, but Clarisse had a growth spurt over the summer. She now towered over most of the other campers her age, a fact that made her more than a little self conscious.

“Watch it, Stoll, or I’ll see to it that you spend the weekend in the infirmary,” Alex snarled. She turned back to her sister. “Don’t listen to him. He’s just intimidated.”

“Yeah maybe…” Clarisse sullenly poked at the pile of clay in front of her.

“Seriously. It doesn’t matter what idiots like Stoll think.” Alex patted her on the back, trying to avoid the bits of clay stuck to her camp shirt. “Maybe try something like… Friendship bracelets. Those are pretty simple. And I bet your new Aphrodite friend would like one.”

Alex waggled her eyebrows as Clarisse’s cheeks flushed again.

“Shut up,” she said, launching a piece of wet clay at Alex’s face.

Alex spluttered as it hit her square in the forehead. “How dare you, I was just being nice.”

Clarisse’s grin was feral as she scooped up a larger piece of clay, water dripping through her fingers and down her arm. She drew her arm back, preparing to lob it through the air.

“Wait, wait!” Alex scrambled to hide Maggie’s shroud under the table, managing to get it to safety just as the ball of clay whizzed past her head.

She scrambled to retaliate when she heard a slightly garbled laugh from behind her. She turned, her frown morphing into a grin when she saw Maggie’s face in an Iris Message. Her eyes darted to where the shroud was hidden underneath the table, confirming it was out of sight.

“Hey, Maggie!”

“Hey.” Her smile was soft, but sad. “What are you guys up to?”

“Oh you know.” Alex swept an arm over their table which was now covered in clay. “Just a little pottery.”

“Wait, is that Maggie?” Clarisse hovered over Alex’s shoulder, a feat made easier now that her sister was taller.

Alex rolled her eyes. “No, it’s Zeus. Of course it’s Maggie.”

“Have you killed any monsters?” Clarisse asked.

“Oh, plenty.”

“Hey Clarisse,” Alex interrupted before her sister could ask a follow up, “It’s almost time for dinner. Could you round up Cabin Five?”

Clarisse perked up. Leading a cabin to dinner was one of the duties of head counselor. Being asked to do it in Alex’s place was an honor.

Clarisse nodded. “Absolutely I can.”

“Clean yourself up first!” Alex called at her retreating back. She shook her head fondly as she turned back to Maggie. “I could use a shower, too.”

Maggie chuckled. “Aw no, covered in clay is a good look for you.”

Alex’s heart fluttered at the compliment. “Psh, no.”

She looked around the arts and crafts pavilion. Her and Clarisse’s short clay war had cleared the place out, leaving her and Maggie alone.

She sat back down on the bench. “So, what’s really going on?”

“I’m that easy to read?” Maggie asked.

Alex picked a stray bit of clay from underneath her fingernail. “I just know you.”

“How much time do you have before dinner?”

“For you, I’ve got all the time in the world.”

It was cheesy, and if any of her brothers— or even Clarisse— had been around to hear it, she’d be teased mercilessly. But she was more than willing to be cheesy if it brought a smile to Maggie’s face.

The rest of her cabin was already asleep, but Alex still had work to do. The candle on her bedside table flickered, sending shadows dancing across the fabric stretched across her lap. She tied off the last stitch and marveled at her work. The embroidered flowers weren’t the most beautiful, but at least you could sort of tell they were flowers now instead of amorphous colorful blobs. Her craftsmanship would never match that of the Athena kids, natural weavers they were, but even they’d be impressed by this first effort. Hopefully when Maggie returned victorious, she’d be impressed, too.

Alex’s nose tingled, and she broke out into a yawn. The surface of her watch glowed in the darkness. Eleven pm. She hadn’t realized it was so late. No wonder her eyelids felt so heavy.

Just as she was shoving the finished shroud under her bed, the air in front of her wavered with another Iris Message from Maggie. It had been a few days since the last time they had talked and Alex wondered if they were getting close to San Francisco.

The image in the mist became clearer and Alex tried to fight off another yawn. She had to try to stay awake for Maggie.

“Hey you,” she whispered, careful not to wake her siblings.

“Hey.” Maggie’s eyes darted behind her where the rest of her questing party stood, like she was checking to see if she was within earshot.

Alex noted that they all looked a bit roughed up. Maggie’s shirt was missing part of its sleeve and her face was smudged with dirt, but she still looked more beautiful than Alex had ever seen her.

If it had been earlier in the day, Alex probably wouldn’t have echoed that thought aloud, but it was late and her eyelids were drooping and she always valued telling the truth. She couldn’t tell in the meager candlelight, but she hoped Maggie was blushing.

“You’re sweet,” Maggie said with a sigh, “I wish you were here with me.”

“Me too.” Alex shuffled around in her bed until she was under the covers. With each day that passed, she missed Maggie more. She wished she were there to hold her— to tell her that they were going to get the golden apple and make it back safely. To be Maggie’s pillar of strength. Her anchor.

She could only do so much from camp.

“How are Steph and Butch?” Alex asked when Maggie glanced back at her friends once more.

She struggled to keep her eyes open as Maggie filled her in on what had happened since their last call, but Maggie’s voice was so soothing.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Maggie laughed, full and rich, filling Alex with warmth, “I guess I forgot how late it was there. Time difference and all. I should let you get back to sleep.”

“Okay,” Alex whispered, “call me when you get the apple?”

“We’re going in right now. How about I call you in the morning?”

“Okay. Be safe.”

She almost added, “I love you,” but the Iris Message had already faded. It was probably for the best. Maggie had said they would talk when she got back. Alex could wait just a few more days to get the girl.

  
  


A chorus of shouts coming from outside the cabin snapped Alex from her slumber. She sprung out of bed, adrenaline already coursing through her veins, stopping only to pull on her boots and strap a breastplate around her pajama shirt. If a monster had gotten through the camp barrier, she couldn’t waste time with jeans. She grabbed both of her swords as she dashed out the door, her siblings at her back. Shielding her eyes and squinting into the sunrise, she searched for the origin of the sound, but there was no sign of a monster. Instead, she watched as four figures stumbled past Thalia’s pine. Two of them were supporting a third as the fourth brought up the rear, pressing a hand to his face.

Her blood ran cold as she realized who those four figures were.

“Sherman.” She put on her most authoritative voice, even as panic began to set in. “Wake the Apollo cabin.”

“But-“

She cut him off with another order. “Mark, go get Chiron.”

When they hesitated, she whirled around.

“Now!” She barked.

The boys scrambled off to where they’d been sent, but Clarisse remained at her side.

“Alex…” she said, her voice tinged with worry.

As the figures grew nearer, she was able to assess the damage, her worst fears coming true.

Maggie was badly injured.

Butch and Steph were in decent shape, but they were covered in what Alex hoped wasn’t only Maggie’s blood. Luke’s scowl was apparent even at a distance. He pulled his hand away from his face for a moment, revealing a long gash across his eye. The hand that wasn’t trying to stem the blood was clenched around a dragon’s claw.

The Apollo cabin leader, Lee Fletcher, arrived in his golden pajama bottoms. He ordered two of his siblings to carry Maggie on a stretcher to the infirmary in the big house. Alex was tempted to follow, but she knew that Maggie needed medical attention more than anything. She didn’t need Lee to tell her that she would just be a hindrance.

Besides, she had something else on her mind.

“I’m gonna kill him,” she growled under her breath as she watched one of the other Apollo campers leading Luke away to the infirmary. She was clenching her blades so hard her knuckles were white. “I’ll run him through.”

She moved to follow Luke, but a strong hand held her back.

“As much as I’d like to see that, you can’t,” Clarisse said.

“Oh, you know very well that I can.” She’d never felt so angry before. Not when her cabin lost in Capture the Flag. Not when her stepfather died. Not even when Kara blamed her for his death. Killing Luke would be righteous. It would be revenge. It would be—

“Maggie wouldn’t want you to.”

She deflated at her sister’s words. Clarisse was right.

Maggie may have gotten hurt on Luke’s quest, but Alex knew that Maggie would never blame him. She was too nice. Too good. She didn’t need Alex to take revenge for her. She needed Alex there by her side when she woke up.

  
  


That’s where Alex stayed for the next two days. The healers from the Apollo cabin worked around her, changing Maggie’s bandages and applying various healing salves, most of which Alex couldn’t name. She skipped activities and meals, eating only when acting head counselor Clarisse brought her leftovers. When she and Maggie were alone, she cried, praying to her father, to Apollo, to anyone who would listen, begging for Maggie to be okay.

After dinner on the second night, Maggie had another visitor.

Luke knocked lightly on the door frame, drawing Alex’s attention. Thanks to a healthy helping of nectar and ambrosia, the cut over his eye had closed up. She wondered if the scar would be permanent.

“If you’ve come to apologize,” she said, her voice hoarse, “I don’t wanna hear it.”

“It’s not my fault-“

“Bullshit.” She rose from her place beside Maggie, coming to face him by the door. “You asked her to join you on your stupid quest. You knew the ancient laws.”

He frowned. “The oracle said-“

“I don’t give a fuck what the oracle said.”

“You can be angry if you want Alex, but don’t be angry with me.” His eyes grew cold; his voice had an edge to it that sent a chill down Alex’s spine. “This quest? It was given by a god. My father. The oracle is just one of their instruments. If you need to blame someone, blame them. I do.”

The silence was tense as she realized that maybe there was some truth to what Luke was saying. She’d had similar treacherous thoughts before, after Spike had died. It had seemed so unfair that even when they weren’t being sent on dangerous journeys by their godly parents, their lives were threatened.

But she knew that line of thinking was dangerous. She paid attention when Chiron told them stories of heroes past. She knew what ruin befell those who angered the gods.

She took a deep breath, letting the air fill her lungs, and slowly let it out.

She couldn’t blame Luke either, but that didn’t mean she had to be friends with him.

“I never want to see your face again,” she murmured, turning her back on him and returning to Maggie’s side.

He left without another word, the door to the infirmary closing shut behind him.

Alex sighed. Regardless of how it happened or who was to blame, the reality was that Maggie had been hurt. She hadn’t been able to get the full story from either Butch or Steph— both still too shaken by the events that had taken place in the Garden of the Hesperides— but from what little they divulged, the situation had been dire. If they hadn’t used what Steph called a transportation flower, they never would have made it back to camp in time to get Maggie medical attention.

Chiron had assured her that Maggie would make a full recovery, that she just needed time to heal, but Alex’s world had been shaken. She almost lost another person that she loved. She pulled the shroud she had made Maggie out from under the cot. At first she had thought it would be bad luck to bring it to the infirmary, like an omen of death or something, but working on it had brought her comfort when Maggie was away. It felt like it was tied to them both, as if with each stitch, Alex had given Maggie a piece of her.

“I was so stupid,” she whispered to the empty room as she rubbed the silk between her fingers, “I should have told you sooner.”

She tucked the shroud underneath Maggie’s pillow and stroked Maggie’s cheek with her thumb. She knew deep down that what she wanted to tell Maggie was something Maggie already knew. She told Maggie that she loved her every time she helped her up from the ground after sparring. She told her with each smile, each shy glance across the dining pavilion. She told her in actions, but she wished that she’d been brave enough to say those three words.

Maggie deserved to hear them.

“Aw, Danvers,” a familiar voice croaked, “you’re getting soft on me.”

“Maggie?” Alex’s heart leapt, her chest swelling with hope and wonder and relief. Maggie was awake. She was okay. She was smiling with those dimples that Alex loved so much and all Alex wanted to do was kiss her.

It wasn’t how Alex pictured their first kiss, in the middle of the infirmary after a near death experience, but as Maggie deepened the kiss, pulling her closer, Alex decided that she wouldn’t want it any other way.

It was perfect.

And maybe those three words could wait just a few more minutes.

After all, Alex Danvers was a woman of action.


	23. Packing and Unpacking

Clarisse set the empty Amazon box on the bed that would soon be hers.

The bed was made with military precision, the corners pulled into tight forty-five degree folds and the wrinkles smoothed from blankets. In the past, the Ares cabin never cared about things like cabin inspections, but Alex Danvers ran a tight ship. They never got below a four out of five if she could help it.

Still, even though Alex was relatively tidy, she had collected a fair amount of stuff in her tenure as head counselor of the Ares cabin. Spare weapons, spoils of war, and various bits of parchment were arranged around the loft in a way that would only make sense to their owner. Clarisse scooped them all up and dumped them unceremoniously into the box, although she was a little more careful with the stack of books piled on the bedside table, all translated to Greek.

When she got to the photographs taped above the bed, she paused. Alex was surprisingly sentimental. There was a photograph of two teenage girls and a teenage boy standing in front of the Nashville Parthenon, a polaroid of a much younger Alex and an older dark haired girl that Clarisse had never met, and several more of Alex and Maggie through the years.

Alex leaned up against the wall, watching her sister study the last picture: a polaroid that Alex herself had taken when she and Clarisse had snuck out of camp to attend a concert in Manhattan. In the photo, they were standing side by side in their orange camp shirts, sporting matching grins. Alex wasn’t sure if centaurs could get ulcers, but if they could, she and Clarisse definitely gave him one that night. But really, it wasn’t their fault if several of the groupies were actually empousai.

Clarisse wiped her nose on her sleeve and tossed the picture in the box.

“You know I’m not dead, right?” Alex snorted, shifting the boar-shaped helmet under her arm. “Maggie and I will be right on camp grounds if you miss me.”

“Psh, I’m not gonna miss you. Jerk.” Clarisse scowled, but it was lacking any of her usual bite.

Alex set the helmet on the bed and pulled a slightly resisting Clarisse into a tight hug. It was strange, she’d only known her sister for two years, but already they were closer than Alex had ever been with Kara.

Being at Camp Half-Blood had taught Alex many things, but the most important thing was that family wasn’t about the people you were born to, it was about trust and loyalty and choice. She would choose Clarisse as a sister and the Ares cabin as her brothers over and over again.

She’d miss being the head counselor, breaking up fights and leading her siblings to victory in cabin challenges. Being there for the new kids when they were homesick but didn’t want to let the rest of the cabin know. Teaching them all of the cabin traditions that had been handed down to her by her own older brother, Spike.

When she pulled away from the hug, Clarisse’s eyes glistened and Alex was sure her own were brimming with tears, too. She cleared her throat and reached for the helmet, handing it to her sister.

“Here,” she said, “this is yours now.”

Clarisse’s eyebrows knit together as she studied the heirloom.

“What if they don’t respect me?” she said softly. “You’ve heard the things they say sometimes.”

Alex set her hand on Clarisse’s shoulder, hoping to pass some calm and comfort to her. “Then you make them respect you.”

Alex had no doubt that Clarisse was the right choice as her successor. Even though she was only fourteen, Alex knew that she was the strongest of them all.

  
  


Not many demigods made it to adulthood and the ones that did usually didn’t stay at camp. Once they turned eighteen, they usually longed to get out into the world, either going off to college or getting mortal jobs. But there were always a few who chose to stay on as camp instructors. Some of them, like Luke, remained head counselors and continued to live in their godly parent’s cabin. Others, like Alex and Maggie, preferred their own space.

Over the years, enough demigods had chosen that route that Chiron commissioned a handful of one-bedroom modular apartments to be built around camp. They couldn’t all fit into the Big House after all.

Alex pushed the last box over the threshold of her and Maggie’s new apartment with a grunt. Clarisse had definitely over-packed it, but at least Alex didn’t have to lug the box very far. Their apartment was located behind the arena, right by the creek that ran through the woods— close enough that she could still be there for the Ares cabin if they needed her, but far enough away that they could grow and flourish on their own. She and Maggie would probably still eat most of their meals at the dining pavilion, but the apartment came fully equipped with a kitchenette, a living room area, and best of all— a private bathroom.

“Is that the last one?” Maggie asked as she came out of the bedroom. She had already finished unpacking their clothes, most of which were brand new. They couldn’t very well wear their Camp Half-Blood t-shirts to college every day.

“Yep.” Alex hefted the box onto the coffee table. “Hey have you seen my textbooks yet? I need the big blue one for my Forensic Anthropology class and I have no idea which box it’s in.”

“Already put it on the shelf, babe.”

“You’re the best.” Alex grinned, pecking Maggie on the cheek as she passed by to grab a Dr. Pepper from the mini-fridge. Like the glasses at the dining pavilion, it had been enchanted to provide any non-alcoholic beverage of their choice. The used cans and bottles would then be turned over to the satyrs for snacks. Alex always made sure to save the Dr. Pepper cans for Winn, they were his favorite.

She took a sip from the can and then handed it to her girlfriend to finish.

Next week, she and Maggie would both start undergrad at New York University, which would be funded through a special scholarship program for demigods, as long as she stayed on to teach weaponry and combat classes at camp.

When Chiron offered her the position, she jumped at the chance. Camp Half-Blood had given her a home when she had needed it most and she would always be willing to give back.


	24. Alex Cries In A Coffee Shop

Alex’s leg bounced up and down on the cafe’s wooden floors. She’d already drank one latte, hoping the caffeine would calm her down, but she still felt nervous. Maybe it wasn’t too late to bolt. She’d get Maggie a cappuccino to go, pay her bill, and be back on the train to Long Island before anyone was the wiser.

She checked her watch again. If she left now, she might even be able to make it to the Empire State Building to join the rest of Camp Half-Blood on their yearly field trip to Olympus.

She slipped her hand in her pocket, fingers raking through the small pile of drachma she always kept in case of emergency. She shouldn’t have agreed to this. Five years was a long time, but maybe it wasn’t long enough. Talking through an Iris Message was a lot different than sitting in the same room as her mother.

Her mother, who coincidentally booked a special guest lecturer spot at New York University during finals week.

Her mother, who had surprised her with that fact when Alex had called her the day before, and insisted that she take Alex to lunch.

Her mother, who was walking through the door and heading over to Alex’s table.

Alex had just turned eighteen, but in that moment, when finally she was face to face with her mother after all those years, she felt like that scared twelve-year-old again, dripping sea water and blood onto the tiled entryway of her childhood home as her mother made the decision to send her away.

Her legs nearly buckled as she stood, coming face to face with the woman who still held so much influence over her.

“Alexandra, sweetheart, you’ve gotten so tall,” her mother said, wrapping her arms around her.

The hug wasn’t tight, in fact it was a little awkward— more like she was hugging an estranged aunt than the woman who raised her— but it stunned her enough that she couldn’t even manage the words, “Alex, mom, it’s Alex.”

Her mother sat down in the booth across from her and picked up a menu. “I hope you weren’t waiting long. My lecture ran over. Too many questions from students.” She pursed her lips as her eyes darted between sandwich options. “Did you know they’re trying to get me to take a teaching position out here?”

“I- no, you hadn’t mentioned.”

The idea of her mother teaching at NYU— the school she attended— seemed ridiculous. There’s no way she would ever move to Manhattan, especially with Kara still in high school. 

“The offer was generous. My own lab…” She trailed off, seemingly lost in the possibilities.

Alex found herself thanking the gods when the waiter approached.

Unfortunately, ordering lunch only offered a brief reprieve from the anxiety gnawing at her chest. She watched helplessly as the waiter disappeared, her mother’s attention trained on her once more.

“So.” Her mother folded her hands on the table. “How’s school?”

“It’s good. I uh… My grades are good.”

Her mother frowned and Alex worried that she’d ask to see her report card, like she did when she was younger. But Alex couldn’t sense any anger from her. She almost seemed… sad.

“Alexandra— Alex— I... I didn’t mean…” She sighed, her shoulders slumping.

In that moment, Alex realized that this meeting was as hard for her mother as it was for her. For the first time, they were on equal footing. Both adults.

Alex studied her face. She was much older than Alex remembered, wrinkles setting in, crows-feet lining her eyes. She wondered how much of the aging process had been sped up by stress. By sorrow and loss.

“It’s okay, mom. I know what you meant.” Alex forced her mouth to form a smile. “School is… better than before. The department is really understanding. I’ve got accommodations. All A’s.”

“That’s wonderful! I’m so proud of you.”

_I’m so proud of you._

The one phrase she never thought she’d hear spilling from her mother’s lips, crashing into her and knocking her flat.

“You are?” The words rushed out before she could stop them, her voice cracking.

“Oh, honey, of course I am.”

That tortured look returned to her mother’s face. Alex used to associate it with her own failures. Her inability to pay attention in school, the endless fights she never meant to start, the death of her stepdad.

 _Now_ , she thought, _maybe there’s more to it._

Her mother had been young when Alex was born. She had done the math. Twenty-two. Not much older than Alex herself. She never considered how hard it must have been for a young, single college student to have a child. A demigod child at that. Her years at camp, being a counselor to countless young demigods, had given her some perspective.

She wished that she had taken Maggie up on her offer of moral support. She knew exactly what her girlfriend would say: _“None of that excuses how you were treated.”_

The Maggie in her mind was right. It was difficult enough being a demigod— living life knowing that each time you stepped through the camp’s protective border into the mortal world, it might be your last. Knowing that you were a pawn in a greater game of godly chess. The inferiority complex she developed after years of being constantly compared to her “normal” sibling? That was just the icing on the cake. A wound that would scab over, yet never completely heal.

“Alex?” Her mother’s voice was soft. Softer than she’d heard in a long, long time. Probably since the last time she stood in her mother’s bedroom after a nightmare, her stuffed toy Pickles tucked under a trembling arm.

The dam broke.

Years of unshed tears spilled out, streaming down her face and dripping onto the table.

“Why,” she choked out, “why was I never enough?”

“Oh, sweetheart-“

“Mom, please. Please just- just listen,” she begged. “I was a kid. I was a kid and I just... All I felt was pressure to be normal. To be more like Kara. I tried. I tried so hard-“ She cut herself off with a sob. Now that the floodgates were open, she couldn’t stop. It was just her luck that the one chance she had to make her mother understand, she couldn’t even speak because she was crying.

Her mother reached over the table and wiped Alex’s cheek with the sleeve of her sweater. “You were always enough. I’m sorry for anything I ever did to make you think otherwise. I always knew you were going to be special. I knew it the moment you were born. But you struggled so much and I had no idea how to help you. I thought if I just pushed… Well…” she sighed, “I should have done more. To protect you. To get you the help you needed.”

“You didn’t know I was a demigod,” Alex mumbled.

“It doesn’t matter what you are. You’re my daughter and you needed more attention. Patience. You needed me to listen and I let you down. I’m so, so sorry.” She grabbed Alex’s hands over the table and squeezed them. “But I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become. You did that.”

“Mom…” she sniffled. Even in her wildest dreams she couldn’t have imagined an apology.

The waiter cleared his throat and set down two places in front of them before quickly ducking away once more, clearly embarrassed at having interrupted. His reddening face brought a chuckle to both occupants of the table.

Alex wiped away the last few tears still clinging to her cheeks and ran a shaking hand through her hair. “We’re gonna owe him a big tip.”

“Good thing your mother is treating you to lunch then.”

Alex gave a half-smile and dug in, nibbling on a few fries to start. She still felt a little emotionally raw.

“So,” her mom said in between bites of her club sandwich, “you told me about school, how about camp? Are you finally going to tell me about that Maggie?”

Alex felt her cheeks flush. “What about Maggie?”

“You mention her a lot.” A knowing smile graced her mother’s face.

“I’ll tell you about Maggie if you’ll tell me about you and my father,” Alex bargained. “I finally met him.”

If they were going to start over honestly, she felt like she deserved the whole story. If it threw her mother off the scent about her own romantic life, all the better.

“Well, I suppose you’re old enough now.” Her mother shook her head and sighed. “I was just starting my PhD. My roommate at the time and I had gone to celebrate her birthday at the campus bar. That’s where I met your father. We had a few drinks together and he invited me to spend the weekend with him.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it. He had a confidence about him. And the fact that he drove a motorcycle was very appealing.”

“You never saw him again?”

“I looked for him the next time we were at the bar, but he never showed. I just chalked it up as a wonderful weekend. Then I realized I was pregnant with you.”

“You’re telling me that I was an accident.”

“You were a gift,” her mother stressed. “I don’t regret it at all.”

Alex sat back in the booth, stunned, her sandwich half eaten on her plate. She wasn’t really sure what she expected. A sweeping romance? A long-lost love? So many of the other campers told stories about how their mortal parents had fallen in love with a god and had their heart broken. Some real Nicholas Sparks type stuff. “I can’t believe you had a one night stand.”

Her mom shrugged. “Well, it was more than one night-“

“Mom,” Alex hissed, “Please, stop.”

She had forgotten how matter-of-fact her mother could be. She supposed it was the scientist in her.

“Alright, alright.” Her mother held her hands up in surrender. “I’ll spare you the gory details. Now tell me all about the woman who has captured my daughter’s heart.”

Alex shook her head, but relented, starting back at the beginning and weaving the tale of her love. As much as she hated talking about her feelings, it felt nice to share something with her mother. One lunch would never be enough to repair the damage that had been done to their relationship, but she felt optimistic for the first time in her life. 

“Hey babe, I’m home,” Alex announced as she entered the apartment she shared with Maggie. She shrugged off her winter coat and her beanie, hanging them on the coat rack by the door, before coming around to the kitchen where Maggie was heating up some hot cocoa. She wound her arms around Maggie’s waist and pressed her nose to her neck. “I missed you.”

Maggie turned her head to the side to kiss her. “I missed you, too. How was lunch with your mom?”

She handed Alex her favorite blue mug, filled to the brim with cocoa and marshmallows.

“It was weird.” Alex took a sip and hummed. “Weird but good. She’s in town until tomorrow afternoon. She wants to have brunch with us.”

A smile blossomed on Maggie’s face. “You told her about us?”

“Yeah, well…” She rubbed at the back of her neck, embarrassed. It was more like gushing, but Maggie didn’t need to know that.

Maggie kissed the tip of her nose. “You’re adorable. I’d love to have brunch with your mom.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked. 

Maggie didn’t have a very good history with parents. When she came out as a lesbian at fourteen, her mortal father kicked her out of the house and her mortal mother hadn’t lifted a finger to stop him. She had been lucky that her aunt helped guide her to Camp Half-Blood or she likely would have perished in the snow. Alex didn’t want her mother to dredge up any bad memories for her.

“I’m sure.” Maggie smiled warmly. 

Belatedly, Alex noticed that she had poured an extra mug. “Are we expecting company?”

“Everyone just got back from Olympus,” Maggie explained, “so I have a feeling we’re going to need at least one extra cup.”

Alex nodded and took her own mug over to the couch. Their apartment had become a popular retreat for her siblings. A place where they could come and vent without having to do so in full view of the rest of the Ares Cabin. It warmed Alex’s heart to know that they all felt safe there, and she knew it meant a lot to Maggie, too.

As if on cue, Clarisse stomped through the door and flopped down next to Alex, groaning.

“Boots off the couch, kid,” Alex chastised, “now what’s up?”


	25. Alex Danvers Is Not The Lightning Thief

The next morning, Chiron summoned Alex and Maggie to the Big House.

As they walked through camp, passing a group of younger kids playing in the snow, Alex heard a rumbling in the distance. The sky directly over Camp Half-Blood was clear, as it always was, but if she looked far off into the horizon, she could see storm clouds gathering over the water. Something ominous was brewing. Something that left her feeling unsettled, although she couldn’t quite figure out why.

Maggie, too, seemed troubled. “The sea is churning. Was Long Island expecting storms?”

Now that they left Camp Half-Blood more frequently to attend classes, they kept a closer watch on the weather.

“I don’t think so,” Alex said. “Snow yeah, but this is different.”

They reached the four-story farmhouse, and Alex pushed the weather from her mind as she opened the door for Maggie and followed her towards the rec room. She’d been to many meetings there during her time at camp. First as head counselor, where she and the other counselors would vote on various administrative matters, and later as an instructor, planning weapons lessons with Chiron. When she entered though, none of their peers were standing around the ping-pong table. There was only Chiron, pacing gravely around the room.

“Ah, Alex. Maggie,” he said, “please, follow me.”

He led them into his office, which housed the only computer on camp grounds. It was too risky to keep electronic items anywhere but behind the bronze shielding lining the walls. Demigods and technology were a recipe for disaster. As helpful as smart phones were, they acted like an amplifier, broadcasting a demigod’s location to monsters. Risking a text message wasn’t usually worth it.

Chiron walked behind his desk and motioned for them to sit in the two armchairs facing him. Mr. D sat on the couch lined up against the wall, his tiger-striped shirt clashing with the wallpaper.

Alex’s gaze flickered between Mr. D and Chiron as she sat down. Mr. D’s mouth was twisted into a scowl, but that wasn’t odd. It wasn’t like he ever enjoyed being at Camp Half-Blood. He was only serving as Camp Director as a punishment. It was the look on Chiron’s face that gave Alex pause. He was frowning, his eyebrows knitted together.

“What’s going on?” she asked. “Is there something wrong?”

Her mind immediately jumped to her last lesson. Maybe it had been too early to teach the new campers that disarming move, but Lee Fletcher had managed to reattach that kid’s limb just fine…

Chiron stroked his beard. “We’ve received unsettling news from Olympus this morning.”

“Olympus?” Alex drummed her fingers on the armrest. What could any business of Olympus have to do with her? “We weren’t on the trip yesterday. I know I was supposed to chaperone, but my mom surprised me.”

“And I had my last final,” Maggie added, speaking up for the first time.

Mr. D scoffed, but Chiron shot him a look of warning.

“You’re not in trouble,” Chiron said.

“But someone is.” Alex narrowed her eyes. “Why are we the only ones in here? Shouldn’t the head counselors be here? Luke, Annabeth, Clarisse?”

“Let’s stop beating around the bush,” Mr. D said, cracking open a Diet Coke can. He grimaced at the first sip and directed his attention to Alex. “How many of Ares’s little brats are at camp right now?”

“Four including me. There’s Clarisse, Sherman, and Mark.” Alex counted off their names on her fingers. “The rest are home for the holidays.”

She was growing impatient. She had always respected Chiron and Mr. D— Chiron moreso— but she would never admit that aloud. Angering Dionysus was historically never a smart move, unless you wanted to end up with an ass’s ears like Midas. But this meeting was starting to feel more and more like an interrogation.

“Tell me what this is about,” she demanded.

“Don’t you dare raise your voice to me, mortal.” Mr. D glared over the top of his Diet Coke. “I could change you into a vulture quicker than you could say _chardonnay_. You’re lucky I’m not allowed to harm you.”

She grit her teeth, ready to bite back despite the risk, but backed down when she felt Maggie’s hand on her thigh. Sometimes she wished she had just a drop of Maggie’s restraint.

Chiron sighed. “Yesterday, during the winter solstice, a theft was discovered on Olympus. A lightning bolt. More specifically, Zeus’s master bolt.”

Alex exchanged a wary glance with Maggie.

“Fuck,” they murmured in tandem.

Mr. D snorted.

“Indeed,” Chiron said.

Zeus’s master bolt was an incredibly powerful weapon. Forged by the Cyclopes, it was the weapon that Zeus used in the Titan War to defeat Kronos. It was probably the most recognizable symbol of any of the Olympian gods. Even schoolchildren knew about Zeus and his lightning bolts.

But how could it have been stolen? Zeus kept the two-foot long celestial bronze cylinder close to him in his throne room at all times.

Maggie’s brow furrowed, like she was mentally leafing through all the information presented.

“There must be a suspect.” She tapped her finger on her lips thoughtfully.

“Quite right,” Chiron agreed, “Zeus and Poseidon had an unfortunate argument at the council of the gods.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “He thinks Poseidon stole it?”

“He believes that Poseidon is plotting to overthrow him.” Chiron shuffled his hooves behind the desk. “It wouldn’t be the first time. I believe you remember the Olympian riot.”

“Poseidon and Apollo were stripped of their godly powers after that. Poseidon wouldn’t try it again, would he?” Alex asked. “And anyway, he couldn’t take the bolt. Gods can’t take each others’ symbols of power.“

“Not directly anyway,” Maggie finished, “but he could get a demigod to do it for him.”

“Exactly.” Chiron smiled at Maggie proudly.

“Poseidon denies it of course,” Mr. D said, rolling his eyes. “Both of them are so stubborn they’ll launch the world into war rather than admit they were wrong.”

A boom of thunder shook the foundation of the house and Mr. D scowled, mumbling under his breath.

“So that’s why you asked about my siblings.” Alex turned to him, suddenly filled with rage. “You think one of them is the lightning thief. Are you going to all the other cabins and accusing them of being traitors? Or is it just us?”

“We’re exploring all avenues. That’s why Maggie is here as well,” Chiron explained calmly, “but imagine who would benefit if the gods descended into war.”

Maggie shook her head. “Ares might benefit, but theft is really more Hermes’s style.”

Alex huffed, but remained silent. She was glad that Maggie had her back. She knew her siblings. They might be a little rough around the edges and they had a reputation for being bullies at times, but they weren’t thieves. She’d taught them better than that.

However, the idea that her father could have possibly masterminded this was concerning.

“All we ask is that you two keep an ear out,” Chiron said, his tone making it clear that he was done with the conversation. “Now, onto our next piece of business. We’ve received reports of a powerful demigod in New York. I’ll be posing at this Yancey Academy to investigate. I’d like you and Maggie to help Mr. D with the camp while I’m gone.”

With that, Chiron eased into his human disguise. In seconds, he transformed from a centaur into a middle-aged professor with a tweed jacket and a wheelchair.

Alex bristled. After all that, he just wanted to move onto other things? She appreciated the fact that Chiron thought she was capable enough to help run the camp, but it seemed like kind of a lame apology after being accused of theft.

She glanced over at Maggie, who was nodding as Chiron explained his duties. She would just have to make sure that she worked extra hard to prove that she was trustworthy. And if there was a lightning thief at camp…

She’d make sure to root them out.


	26. Alex Likes Exactly Three People And None Of Them Are Named Percy Jackson

Days passed, then weeks, then months, but time could not heal the rift between Zeus and Poseidon.

The sky and the sea raged, neither god willing to back down. Even Mr. D, himself an Olympian, looked to the storm clouds gathering around Camp Half-Blood with concern.

At first, Alex and Maggie had tried to keep the theft of Zeus’s master bolt under wraps, but secrets never stayed secret long. That, plus Chiron’s disappearance, had led to an outpouring of rumors, each one more outlandish than the last. Alex did her best to keep everyone calm, but as the summer solstice inched closer, even she grew worried about the possibility of war.

As a child of Ares, she reveled in a good fight. She craved the sound of bronze against bronze, the feeling of her blade ripping through the flesh of a hellhound. But Alex Danvers also loved her home and her family. She would give up her life to protect them.

This war would not remain on Olympus. Their godly wrath would rain down on the mortal realm, resulting in more destruction and casualties than Alex dared imagine.

In the meantime, she and Maggie kept careful watch over each camper, but the master bolt was nowhere to be found.

Chiron’s activities director duties were much less glamorous than Alex anticipated. Sure, she and Maggie got to organize war games and serve as referees in capture the flag, but the fun tasks were far outweighed by the amount of paperwork.

She’d been sitting at Chiron’s desk, pouring over invoices and order forms for the Delphi Strawberry Service (the camp's cover and main source of income) for the past two hours and yet somehow she’d gotten nothing done. She eyed the towering stack with a sigh. She wondered how many cans of Dr. Pepper she would need to convince Winn to return from whatever satyr duties he had to help her. 

“Hey babe.” Maggie knocked on the doorframe leading into the office. “How’s it going?”

“It’s not.” Alex removed her reading glasses, folding them up and setting them on the desk before rubbing at the bridge of her nose. “I feel like my brain has turned to mush.”

Maggie hoisted herself up to sit on the desk and rifled flipped through the stack of papers. “Shouldn’t Mr. D be handling these?” she asked. “He’s the camp director.”

“There’s a lot of things Mr. D _should_ be doing,” Alex mumbled, “yet here I am.”

She let herself fall forwards onto the desk, her forehead meeting the wooden surface with a dull _CLUNK_. Maggie ran her fingers through Alex’s short hair making Alex sigh.

“Oh, Danvers…" Maggie cooed, "why don’t you bring those back home? I’ll make us dinner and then we can finish them up together?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” she mumbled into finished oak.

Maggie hopped down off the desk and gently eased Alex out of the leather desk chair Chiron had been kind enough to provide. Alex followed her out of the Big House in a daze. Between her regular school work, teaching duties, and paperwork, she felt like she was running on empty. Hopefully, Chiron would return soon. She wasn’t sure if she and Maggie could handle the additional campers that would join them for the summer.

In late May, her prayers were answered: Chiron returned.

Percy Jackson arrived shortly after.

No one knew what to make of him at first. Like most unclaimed demigods in their first weeks at camp, he was scrutinized carefully, his abilities tested to see where he might belong. Luke talked up Percy’s skill with a sword, but Alex knew from the moment he picked up a javelin that he wasn’t one of theirs. The children of Ares were naturally gifted in a wide range of weapons and Percy Jackson couldn’t hit a target if it was set up two feet in front of him.

Yet somehow, this twelve-year-old had every other cabin’s attention. Sure, she had heard the story about how he had bested the minotaur at the top of Half-Blood Hill, but they’d all fought monsters. She’d seen Clarisse drive her electric spear through the heart of a giant just last week during war games.

“He lost his mother,” Maggie said one night after dinner. Despite living on their own, they still ate with their respective cabins at the dining pavilion several times a week. Well, Alex ate with her siblings, and Maggie sat at the Hermes table. She liked to get to know all of the unclaimed campers to let them know that they weren’t alone.

“Natural causes or…“

Alex still couldn’t bear to think about the monster attack that had killed her own stepdad.

Maggie nodded.

Alex hummed, watching as Percy followed Luke back to the Hermes cabin. Learning you were a demigod was often a confusing experience. She knew how hard it was when that was compounded by the loss of a loved one. Maybe she would take it easy on him. At least for a few days.

“Ugh, that punk!”

Alex craned her head around just as her sister marched through her apartment door, tracking mud across the wooden floor and waving the top half of a broken spear through the air.

“Hello to you too, Clarisse,” Maggie said from beside her, setting her tea down on the coffee table, “who are we talking about?”

“Jackson!” Clarisse seethed. “He broke Maimer!”

She tossed the weapon down next to Maggie’s mug and collapsed onto the couch in a heap.

“Jackson did this?” Alex picked up the remnants of Maimer, its tip no longer crackling with electricity. Clarisse had been so proud of it— gifts from their father had to be earned— but there was no way it could be repaired. 

“We had him surrounded,” Clarisse said, “during capture the flag. Payback for blowing up the bathroom. We wouldn’t have actually harmed him.”

“Of course not.” Alex nodded in understanding. At Maggie’s pointed look, she amended her statement. “But maybe Percy didn’t know that.”

“A group of armored teenagers surrounding you when you’re brand new would be terrifying,” Maggie added. “It’s only his first week.”

Clarisse huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in a way that said _yes you’re right, but I don’t want to admit it._

“That still doesn’t explain how he managed this…” Alex turned over the spear in her hand. It was bulky, made of solid wood. It would take quite the feat of strength to snap it in half.

“He was standing in water,” Clarisse grumbled. “Son of Poseidon.”

The name of the sea god sent a chill through Alex. The pact between Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon had been broken once more. The last known demigod child of the Big Three had been struck down. Thalia, the brave daughter of Zeus never made it to camp. Not even in death. Her tree stood just on the border, high atop Half-Blood Hill.

Now that Poseidon had a kid as well, Zeus would not be happy. And Zeus already wasn’t Poseidon’s number one fan.

A terrible, awful thought crossed through Alex’s mind. Could it be possible that Percy’s sudden appearance wasn’t a coincidence? Could he have been the lightning thief? Had Chiron brought him to camp to confront him?

She exchanged a worried glance with Maggie.

She had given Percy Jackson the benefit of the doubt when he arrived, but now she was starting to think that he was the herald of more trouble to come.

Immediately after Percy was claimed by Poseidon, he was given a quest, something that inspired envy in the other campers. No one had gone on a quest since Luke’s disastrous attempt two years prior, but they had all been itching for one. That the new kid was given the task of retrieving Zeus’s master bolt from the underworld was a slight to those who had trained for years in the hopes of proving themselves to their godly parent, particularly the Ares cabin.

Alex watched her siblings’ disappointed faces as Percy Jackson marched off with Annabeth and Grover by his side and wondered if that was how the children of minor gods felt compared to children of the Olympians. Lesser. Not as important. Weaker.

She knew deep down that it didn’t matter who your godly parent was. Maggie was the perfect example. She’d been unclaimed since she arrived at camp, but she was the strongest person Alex knew, and that was including herself.

Strength wasn’t measured in the potential for power or the extent of one’s ability with a sword. It was character. It was loyalty to one’s family. It was something that her cabin had in spades, even if that wasn’t recognized by anyone else at camp.

Percy might one day be able to bend water to his will, but he had a long way to before Alex would ever consider him as someone to respect.

Ten days later, Alex watched as the shroud the Ares cabin had volunteered to make Percy burned. He wasn't dead— in fact it was quite the opposite. Percy Jackson and his friends had successfully returned from the Underworld, saved his mother, _and_ returned Zeus's master bolt to Olympus. Unfortunately for Percy, along the way he'd also managed to make an enemy of Ares.

As a figure of authority around camp, Alex probably should have urged her siblings to make something a little nicer than some happy faces with the eyes crossed out, but Percy had humiliated their father and that was something that Alex couldn’t overlook. Ares was sometimes hard on them, but it was much much worse when his pride was wounded. His children would take the brunt of his rage, Alex knew.

So no, she couldn’t blame her siblings for spray painting the word “LOSER” in large red block letters on his burial shroud, and if anyone asked, she would feign innocence.

Alex had hoped that after Percy's quest, things would return to normal at Camp Half-Blood. Instead of worrying about a possible war between the gods, they could all focus on capture the flag, canoe races, or archery tournaments. But then the last day of summer session, Maggie stumbled on something awful. She’d been doing cabin checks as a favor to Chiron, making sure that every camper that was staying during the year had turned in their form letter. Luke was the only one unaccounted for. Maggie knew his usual haunts, but instead of locating her friend, she found Percy Jackson, pale and shaking in the clearing by the forest. He had been stung by a pit scorpion— a dangerous and incredibly deadly monster that could kill within minutes. He was lucky that Maggie found him and sounded the alarm immediately.

When Percy recovered, a healthy serving of nectar and ambrosia later, the story he told was unbelievable.

Kronos, King of the Titans and father to Zeus, had plans to escape from Tartarus, where he had been imprisoned for centuries. He had come to Luke in his dreams, stoking the embers of resentment until they burned into hatred for the gods, turning him against the only home he had ever known. Luke had been the one to steal both Zeus’s master bolt and Hades’s Helm of Darkness that day on Olympus, intent on sowing discord between the Big Three, creating a war that would allow Kronos to seize power. His plan may have been foiled by Percy, but Luke’s parting words had been a promise of more to come.

Kronos intended to overthrow the Olympians, just as they had done to him ages ago, ushering in what Luke called "a new Golden Age."

That was concerning in itself, but there was more. Something that affected Alex and her siblings more personally. Ares had been manipulated by Kronos too, something that would surely cast a negative light on them all.

That night, with Maggie and Clarisse by her side, she sent an Iris Message to each and every one of her siblings.

“Listen,” she said, “Luke Castellan is wrong. You may not always get praise from our father or any of the other gods, but you’ll always have family at Camp Half-Blood.”

Not one of her siblings would follow Luke on his new quest. She would make sure of it.

That wasn’t true of the other cabins.

Maggie noticed it first. Every few weeks, there would be one less camper at dinner. The first one was Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes and a friend of Luke’s. Next, Ethan Nakamura and one of his siblings, both children of Nemesis. As it housed those who were unclaimed, Cabin Eleven truly felt the brunt of Luke’s ire. For the first time since Alex could remember, the cabin was quiet. The remaining children of Hermes and their guests no longer had to squabble over floor space or seats at dinner.

Alex had expected that they would see less returning campers during the summer, she just didn’t think they would lose so many year-rounders.

“How could they just leave Camp Half-Blood like that?” she mused one night after they had returned to their apartment. She had been trying to study for an exam in her anthropology class, but she just couldn’t wrap her head around why a demigod would leave the one place they were safe. “This is our home. Cabin five is my family. I would never betray them like that.”

“Alex…” Maggie frowned, shutting the book in her own lap. When she met Alex’s gaze, her eyes were like steel. “You’ve been claimed by Ares since you arrived here. The other kids in your cabin? They’re your half-siblings, your family, sure. But that’s not how it is for the kids in Cabin Eleven. Your father has his own cabin. He’s honored at camp. The kids of minor gods don’t have that. And the ones who haven’t been claimed like me...”

She trailed off.

When they were younger, being unclaimed weighed heavily on Maggie. Alex remembered Maggie’s first summer— how her face would fall every night at the bonfire when one of her cabin mates was claimed instead of her. That mellowed somewhat after she returned from her quest. Maggie had never told her about what happened, but she never spoke about wanting to find her godly parent again after that. In fact, the only god that Maggie ever spoke kindly of was Hestia, who received the entire portion of Maggie’s sacrifice at each meal.

She had asked Maggie about that once, years ago. Maggie had just smiled sadly and explained that Hestia had always watched out for her, welcomed her at the hearth. Alex always figured there was more to the story and was tempted to press tonight, but the look on Maggie’s face told her that now wasn’t the time.

It seemed that Luke’s tirade against the gods had touched on something long forgotten in Maggie. Feelings long buried had bubbled to the surface. Old resentments maybe.

When she spoke again, her voice was strained. “Those kids in Cabin Eleven aren’t my family. I look out for them, sure, but it’s not like you and Clarisse.”

“But you still remain loyal to camp.” Alex knew the minute the words were out that she had made a mistake.

Maggie narrowed her eyes, pulling away from her on the couch. “When I told you all those years ago that I would go wherever you go, I meant it. I still mean it. But Alex, I chose that. I continue to choose you. But if you weren’t here… I can’t say that I wouldn’t consider it.”

“Are you serious?”

“You don’t know how it feels to those kids, but I do. When it feels like the gods don’t give a fuck about you… when you feel unwanted… I just understand. I understand why they might want a revolution.”

“You are wanted,” Alex stressed. “I want you.”

“And that makes all the difference.” Maggie finally smiled, though it was tinged with sadness. “I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too,” Alex said before closing the distance between them with a kiss. “And you’re right. Luke has to be stopped, but maybe we need to have a discussion with the Olympians, too.”

Unfortunately for Camp Half-Blood, their thinning numbers were just the start of a long list of problems. A month before the summer session was set to start, the camp’s magical borders began to fail.

Thalia’s tree was dying.

After much discussion, the Demeter cabin had concluded that it had been poisoned, and even with their knowledge of plants, they were unable to help it. And though Chiron had always been known as a mentor to the greatest heroes, the fact remained that he was the son of Kronos, and thus, suspect number one. The last bit of wisdom he was able to impart before he was sent away was that the only thing that could possibly save the camp would be the mythical Golden Fleece.

Alex had assumed that Percy Jackson would probably be given the quest to retrieve it, but to her surprise, the new camp leader, Tantalus, had bestowed that honor upon someone else.

The winner of a chariot race.

Clarisse La Rue.

Clarisse had accepted the quest triumphantly, but the night before she was set to leave, Alex found her pacing in front of their door.

“The Oracle,” Clarisse mumbled as Alex ushered her inside and guided her to the couch, “she said I’ll fail without friends…”

“What about Sherman?” Maggie perched on the arm of the couch, one eyebrow raised. “Surely he’d love to share in your glory.”

Clarisse’s mouth twisted into a scowl. “They won’t… They didn’t… Father…”

Alex frowned. Ever since Percy wounded him in a duel, Ares had taken his anger out on his children. He was harsher. Expected more. Alex was old enough to see it for what it was, but her siblings were much more affected.

“Ares told you that you had to go it alone,” she said.

Clarisse stared down at her boots. “Sort of. Yes. He said that a child of Ares should be able to handle such a simple task on their own. He gave me a ship and a crew of skeletal warriors. Said that would be enough.”

Maggie rested a comforting hand on Clarisse’s shoulder. “The Oracle’s words aren’t always clear. We’ve both experienced that. Maybe if we give you something to help you, that will be enough.”

“You think so?”

Maggie’s offer brought a hopeful smile to Clarisse’s face and filled Alex with appreciation for her girlfriend. It meant so much to her that Maggie cared for her siblings.

“I do,” Maggie said. “Here, I’ve got just the thing.”

Maggie ducked into the bedroom, returning a few minutes later with a full set of Greek armor.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “When did we get that?”

“It was supposed to be a Hanukkah present for you,” Maggie said sheepishly, “but the size was a bit off. Now maybe I think that was a good thing. It should fit Clarisse perfectly.”

Clarisse took the armor, uncertainty clouding her eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Alex said before Maggie could even reply. If they had any weapons or armor that could bring her sister back safely, she would gladly give them up.

Even her kopis— the twin swords gifted to her by her father after she returned from her own quest. Two swords. Two sisters. That would be her gift.

She pulled one of them down from its place on the wall and handed it to Clarisse, who ran a thumb over the spine reverently.

“Here,” she said, “I know you’ll make me proud.”

Clarisse pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, something she would only do in the privacy of Alex’s apartment.

The next day, as Clarisse sailed away on the USS Birmingham, Alex watched on. If there was anyone she trusted to save the camp, it would be her sister.


	27. Clarisse Learns To Operate Heavy Machinery

Alex often dreamt of the ocean.

She supposed it was unusual for a daughter of war to have such a close relationship with the sea, but her association with her godly parent was only a part of her identity. She was an amalgamation of all of her experiences— of all the people who had loved her, helped her, hurt her over the years.

She felt her connection to her father when her kopis met its mark. Her pride was built from her accomplishments, and those of her sister, Clarisse. Her mother drove her to strive for more, for better, for what she deserved, even as Kara’s resentment festered deep within Alex. She felt Maggie in the quiet moments, her love surrounding and supporting her even as she let those darker parts of herself out.

And her stepdad… Jeremiah Danvers manifested in her relationship with the sea. His support of her in her formative years gave her compassion; shaped her into the person she saw in the mirror each morning.

Most of the time, her dreams were calm. She slept soundly as her dream self cut through the waves with expert precision, the salty sea air she hadn’t truly tasted in seven years tickling her tongue. Her stepdad was always close behind, laughter booming in his chest.

Now the surface of the sea wasn’t glittering in the sunshine. Dark clouds blanketed the sky, thunder rolled in the distance, and the sea churned. Waves built and crested and crashed onto the shore like Poseidon himself was smashing his fists in the sand in anger.

The image of Jeremiah being pulled down, down into the murky depths had haunted her for years, but now he had risen.

A ghoul.

A remnant of a person reanimated, eyes sunken, face grizzled with age and decay.

Skeletal fingers stretched out towards her and she panicked.

The undead wasn’t her realm.

She paddled on her surfboard, fighting against the tide as Jeremiah rose above her, a tidal wave of disappointment and regret and blame.

She woke with a start, gasping for breath.

It took her a moment to find her bearings. The clock on her bedside table read 10:30 am and the space beside her where Maggie had slept had gone cold. Alex rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Despite the late morning hour, she didn’t feel rested.

She tugged on a pair of pajama pants and a worn camp shirt and shuffled out to the kitchen, lured by the smell of coffee and the soft tones of her girlfriend’s voice.

When she entered the room, she saw a hologram of Clarisse suspended over their sink.

Maggie handed her a cup of coffee, tilting her head to the side to ask if she was okay. Alex nodded, unwilling to revisit the grisly images again. Maggie paused for a moment, searching Alex’s face for something. Whatever she was looking for she must have found because she pressed a quick kiss to Alex’s lips and turned back to the misty image of Alex’s sister.

Clarisse made an exaggerated gagging nose. “Gross. Can we stay on topic here?”

“You know you love us,” Alex said. “How’s Arizona?”

After she had returned from the Sea of Monsters with the Golden Fleece, Clarisse had gone to visit her mother in Phoenix. Alex was honestly a little envious. She and Maggie had considered taking a little vacation once the camp’s borders were secure, but after the Golden Fleece did its job a little too well, bringing Thalia back from the dead, Chiron had requested her help getting the girl back up to speed. While Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth had survived on their own for quite a while before Grover had found them, Thalia hadn’t received the same weapons training that every other demigod at camp had.

She didn’t mind helping out, it was her job, after all. But even so, no one could blame her for wishing that she and Maggie were lying on a tropical beach somewhere, instead of teaching a surly teenage girl proper phalanx formation.

She turned her attention back to her sister.

“Hot. Dry. I dunno why I chose to visit in August.” Clarisse scrunched her nose up. “My mom says hi, by the way.”

She looked a bit shy as she hooked her thumb back to show her mother, who was kneeling by the couch.

“Hi, Ms. La Rue,” Alex greeted. She hadn’t met the woman in person yet, but Clarisse always spoke highly of her.

“You’ve got company,” Maggie noted, pointing to a spot on the couch behind Clarisse. There was a teenage boy sprawled across the length of it, but Alex couldn’t quite make out what he was muttering.

“Yeah, see that’s why I’m calling.” Clarisse glanced back with concern. “I was taking my mom’s dog for a walk this morning when I saw someone wandering around in full Greek armor.”

Alex sipped her coffee. “Yeah, I’d say that’s pretty unusual. Costume armor?”

Clarisse shook her head, a dark shadow passing over her face. “It was Chris Rodriguez.”

Maggie gasped. At one point, Chris had been one of her cabin mates in Cabin Eleven until he defected to Kronos’s army. The son of Hermes had been one of the first campers to join his brother’s plot to bring down Olympus. The last time anyone had seen him was when Percy, Annabeth, and that cyclops boarded The Princess Andromeda, the cruise ship that served as Luke’s home base.

“Did you see Luke?” Maggie asked.

Clarisse shook her head. “No, just Chris. No one was around for miles. He just kept babbling about some string.”

“Have you called Chiron yet?”

“Not yet. I wanted to talk to you guys first.”

Alex felt a spark of pride that Clarisse still looked up to her as a leader. “We’ll take this to Chiron. Good job kid.”

Clarisse saluted and the Iris Message dissipated into sparkles.

Maggie tapped her fingers against the kitchen counter. She looked restless, worry marring her beautiful features.

“Arizona… What’s he planning?” she muttered, “It made sense when Luke was going after the Golden Fleece. Its powers would have been instrumental in hastening the resurrection of Kronos. But this…”

“It’s strange, I agree.” Alex set her mug down. She reached out to Maggie, pulling her in by her hips and hooking a thumb under her chin. “But we’re going to figure this out. I promise. As long as we’re together, we’ll be okay.”

Maggie’s smaller frame sagged against Alex, who tightened her arms around Maggie’s waist.

“I hope so,” Maggie whispered, her voice close to breaking, “I hope so.”

Chiron paced the length of his office, his hooves clopping over the floorboards.

“This is a concerning development.”

“Clarisse said he was delirious. Could be heatstroke. It was a hundred degrees,” Maggie suggested. Not for the first time, Alex was impressed by her girlfriend’s focus and strength. The short walk to the Big House had bolstered her. She looked ready to fight.

“Doesn’t explain why he was there in the first place.” Alex leaned against the wall, spinning a pocket knife around idly. She knew Clarisse could handle herself against Rodriguez but if Luke’s whole army showed up in Arizona to retrieve him… “Is there some kind of artifact there? Like the fleece?”

“Not that we know of.” Chiron let out a deep sigh. “You mentioned string?”

“That’s all she got out of him once he was properly hydrated,” Maggie stated.

“Hmmm, I wonder…”

“Chiron?”

“I’ll need to see him for myself.” He tapped one hoof on the floor resolutely. “I have a suspicion, though I hope I’m incorrect.”

“Do you need me to take over camp director duties again?” Alex asked. She wasn’t keen on the paperwork, but if Chiron needed her, she would gladly step in.

“No, Alex. You’ll be coming with me.”

Alex shared a glance with Maggie. Chiron had trained the greatest heroes in Greek history. He could handle himself in a fight just fine. If he needed a demigod along with him, he anticipated there would be some kind of quest.

“What about Maggie?”

“He wants me to stay here while he’s gone,” Maggie said, “in case anyone else wants to desert. Is that right?”

Chiron nodded.

Logically, Alex knew that it made sense for Maggie to remain behind as interim camp director. They’d been losing more campers to Luke’s army every month. Kids who were upset with the gods for using them as pawns. Kids who went years unclaimed, wondering if their godly parent had forgotten about them. Kids of minor gods like Nemesis or Hecate or Nike whose parents were unrecognized by the Olympians, making them feel like second-class in a place that should feel like home. Maggie knew those campers. She’d lived with many of them in Cabin Eleven. If anyone could understand what they were going through, it would be Maggie. Still, Alex always felt better when she had Maggie on her six.

“Are you okay with that?” Alex murmured, shuffling closer to her.

Maggie grasped her elbow, squeezing it. “I’ll be fine, Alex.”

“If anything happens…” Her mind conjured up images of the last time they had been separated. How close Maggie had come to death.

Maggie framed her face with her hands and pulled her in for a kiss, not even caring that they were in Chiron’s office. “Go. With any luck, you’ll be back in a few days.”

“Okay.” She kissed Maggie once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Chiron cleared his throat and they sprung apart, both blushing. “We should leave immediately. If my suspicions are correct, we have no time to lose. Maggie, please don’t speak a word of this to anyone. We will send an Iris Message when we have more information.”

They arrived in Phoenix the following day.

Clarisse had said that it was hot and dry, but that had been an understatement. It was drier than dry. Alex felt less like a person and more like a baked potato left too long in the oven. Thankfully, the La Rue household wasn’t far from the airport. When they reached the one-story home at the end of a suburban cul-de-sac, Ms. La Rue immediately ushered them both inside.

She only had a few seconds to enjoy the air conditioning before she was pulled into a hug by Clarisse’s mom. She was a small woman, an inch or two shorter than Maggie, but she was deceptively strong.

“Clarisse has told me so much about you, Alex,” she said, beaming up at her. “She’d never admit it, but she always wanted a sister.”

They all gathered in the living room, where Chris was lying on the couch, his mumbling unintelligible.

Clarisse hovered over him, frowning.

“He’s eating. So there’s that,” she reported, “but he’s still completely out of it.”

Chiron brought his wheelchair closer to the couch and placed his hand on Chris’s forehead. “No fever. Chris? Can you hear me?”

The boy looked a mess. His hair was matted like he hadn’t showered in days and the black t-shirt he had traded his orange camp shirt for was torn to shreds. The armor that he had been wearing when Clarisse found him in the desert was piled up against the wall. Even it had seen better days.

His gaze was unfocused, drifting from Chiron to Clarisse to Alex and back again, but there was no recognition. He whimpered and muttered something that sounded like, “Darkness, so much darkness” and “No way out.”

Chiron heaved a sigh. “He’s been like this since you found him?”

“Yeah,” Clarisse said quietly. Alex could tell that she was troubled seeing her former friend like this. “Sometimes he lashes out. Most of the time he just cries.”

“Driven to madness, I should think,” Chiron concluded.

“You said he was talking about string.” Alex turned back to Chiron. “You don’t think…”

If Olympus and the Underworld moved with Western Civilization, settling in North America, why not other important places? After all, she’d been to Thebes. She’d visited the land of the Amazons. Maggie had even traveled to the Garden of the Hesperides in San Francisco.

“I do.” Chiron looked grim. “The Labyrinth.”

“The Labyrinth is under Phoenix, Arizona?” Clarisse questioned. “That doesn’t seem right.”

“Oh no, the Labyrinth is far too big to fit just under Phoenix,” Chiron said. “It stretches far across the continent, running underneath our feet even now.”

The gears in Alex’s head were spinning, pieces of the puzzle falling into place. “There isn’t just an entrance in Phoenix. They’re all over.”

Chiron stroked his beard. “I’m going to take Mr. Rodriguez back to camp with me. I’d like you to find the entrance here and try to seal it off.”

“If there’s more than one, what good will sealing this one do?” Clarisse asked.

“It’s not the entrance here that I’m worried about.”

“Camp Half-Blood,” Alex concluded, “you think there might be one inside the camp?”

So far, Luke’s efforts had concentrated on amassing an army for Kronos, composed of traitorous demigods and monsters alike. With each demigod that swore fealty, a piece of Kronos returned to a shining gold sarcophagus; the Titan King’s body slowly being rebuilt. Alex had assumed that Luke’s next move would be to attack Olympus directly once his army was large enough, an all out assault of sorts. But if Chiron was right— if there was an entrance to the Labyrinth inside camp— there was the potential that Luke was planning an invasion. 

She swore long ago that if Luke ever stepped foot on camp grounds again, she would kill him without hesitation. Maybe that time would come sooner than she thought.

That afternoon, while Chiron set off back to Camp Half-Blood with Chris, Alex and Clarisse hit the town. Annabeth, the camp’s foremost expert on all things Labyrinthine, had consulted with them via Iris Message, so they had a general idea of what they might be looking for, but so far retracing Clarisse’s steps had yielded no results.

They’d thought they’d found the mark of Daedelus in the Warehouse District, but it turned out to be just a work of geometric graffiti. It was only when Alex had been ready to call it quits that she spotted it, the Ancient Greek letter “delta” etched into the back door of an abandoned office building on the edge of the city.

“This has to be it,” she said. “Just like Annabeth said.”

“Well, how do we close it off then?”

Alex hummed, surveying the area. The building itself was roped off by caution tape— coincidentally slated for demolition to make way for a new shopping and dining district. They could use that to their advantage. There wasn’t anyone on site and the construction workers had left behind several pieces of equipment, including a wrecking ball. Either the crew had broken for a short lunch or the gods were smiling on Alex and Clarisse.

The surrounding area was also fairly clear. There was only a person walking their dog and a group of teenagers on skateboards. Alex knew well enough by now that mortals were fairly oblivious to their surroundings. She could easily commandeer the wrecking ball without anyone batting an eye, just as long as they got out of there before the crew came back.

Judging by the look on her sister’s face, Clarisse was having a similar thought.

“Dibs on driving!” She grinned, sprinting off towards the wrecking ball.

Alex groaned, running after her. “You’re sixteen! You don’t even have your driver’s license yet!”

“Keys are still here.” Clarisse climbed into the cab, her eyes sweeping over the various buttons and levers. “Let’s just call this my first lesson.”

“Fine,” Alex huffed, squeezing in beside her.

It took a little bit of trial and error, but eventually they got the crane moving towards the building. And despite her disappointment at not being the one to wield the 2,500 kg piece of steel, she couldn’t deny that seeing it in action was exhilarating in itself.

All too soon, their fun was over, the building reduced to a pile of rubble. They climbed out of the crane to take a closer look and sure enough, the back door had been wiped clean of the Mark of Daedelus.

Unfortunately, that didn’t mean that the entrance to the Labyrinth was sealed.

“Look.” Clarisse pointed to a manhole cover in the middle of the street.

There, in the center of the cover, was the Mark of Daedelus.

It had moved. 


	28. In Which Plans Are Made and Missions Are Assigned

They couldn’t keep Chris in the infirmary, not when he screamed and cried and begged for reprieve from a darkness that no one else could see. 

The camp was already on edge, they’d lost so many to Kronos already, and Chiron wanted to keep the possibility of an invasion under wraps until they had more information. It didn’t help that Chris was considered a traitor. His safety couldn’t be guaranteed if the other campers knew that he was back. Alex knew that her brothers would lead the charge if they found out and she wasn’t sure that she’d want to stop them. 

So they hid Chris away in the basement of the Big House, under strict observation. Chiron had initially asked Clarisse to watch over him, but Alex quickly put the kibosh on that. Instead, she and Maggie managed to convince Chiron to allow Butch from Cabin Eleven to keep him company. They were friends once, though Maggie suspected more, maybe a friendly face would help. 

And anyway, Alex had a feeling that Chiron had something else in store for herself and her sister. 

Sure enough, nearly two months later, Chiron summoned Alex and Maggie for a meeting. When they entered the rec room, Clarisse and Annabeth were already bent over the ping pong table, scouring over pages and pages of notes and diagrams. 

“I’ve been doing a lot of research since you called from Arizona,” Annabeth explained, flipping through a thick binder, “and I think you’re right. There’s got to be an entrance to the Labyrinth within the camp borders.”

“That’s the only thing that makes sense,” Alex agreed. “If there is, he could take us by surprise by sneaking in with his army.”

Annabeth winced at the mention of Luke. He and Thalia were two of her oldest friends— the ones who had found her when she had run away from her mortal home. They’d grown up together. Maggie rested a hand on her shoulder, which Annabeth seemed to appreciate. 

Alex always forgot that Maggie and Luke had been friends. Her own tolerance of him had turned to bitter hatred after he’d nearly gotten Maggie killed. She held no hope that he could be redeemed— not like Annabeth and Maggie did. 

Clarisse drummed her fingers on the table thoughtfully. “He might not know that we know.”

Alex nodded. “If Chris never makes it back to him, he’ll probably just assume that he got lost in the maze. That gives us the advantage. For now.”

“We just don’t know where the entrance is,” Annabeth mused, “if we had Ariadne’s string…”

As they discussed, Chiron had remained silent. He was relatively immortal, meaning he would remain on Earth as long as there were demigods who needed his training, but he looked old and tired in that moment, like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. His mouth was drawn in a straight line. 

Alex knew that look. That resignation. It was the look of a general who was about to send his troops into a losing battle. 

“You need a scout too,” she said quietly, “that’s why we’re here.”

“Yes.” Chiron sighed. “Maggie was able to locate one entrance in New York.”

“Washington Square Park,” Maggie added, her dimples deepening as she frowned, “I saw the mark near campus.”

“It will be incredibly dangerous-” Chiron started.

“Just tell me what I need to do,” Alex cut in, squaring her shoulders. She never backed down from a fight. Never quit when faced with an impossible task. If there was something she could do to help turn the tide against Kronos and Luke, she would do it. Even if it meant putting her life on the line. This place meant too much for her to just sit back and let it fall. And if Chiron needed someone to go down into the Labyrinth, let it be her. Not Maggie. Not Clarisse. 

“I need you to scout out the Labyrinth. Find the entrance to camp, if indeed there is one. Try to find out what Luke is planning, if you can.” 

“Is this a quest?”

“A mission,” Chiron said, “you won’t be seeing the Oracle this time.”

Alex nodded resolutely. “I’ll leave in the morning.”

“I’m coming with you,” Clarisse said, fire burning in her eyes. 

“Clarisse-”

“You think you’d be alright down there alone? You saw what happened to Chris.” Clarisse crossed her arms over her chest. She was much taller than Alex now, and even without a spear and shield, she looked every bit the image of a perfect Spartan warrior. “You need backup. I’m going. That’s it.”

Alex let out a shaky breath. “Okay. _We_ will leave in the morning.”

That night, Alex lay in bed next to her girlfriend, sleep eluding her. 

“Alex?” Maggie’s voice was just a whisper, tentative in a way that Alex hadn’t heard in years.

Alex shifted until she was lying on her side facing her. “Yeah?”

It was quiet, save for the soft chirping of crickets outside their window. Alex could practically hear Maggie thinking, choosing her words carefully. She was a practical woman and Alex loved that about her. Loved how thoughtful she was, how she did what she thought was right, every time, even if it meant softening a blow with a white lie, or spilling an unpleasant truth. Alex let her think. Let her consider each and every avenue before forging a path forward.

Finally, Maggie took a deep breath. On her exhale, she said, “Chiron is sending me on a mission too.”

Alex felt her chest tighten with panic. She wasn’t sure how to respond. 

Maggie took her silence for disapproval and frowned. “Don’t tell me you don’t trust me either.” 

_What?_

“What? No! It’s… I just. I worry. Your last quest… Maggie, you were out for days, I…” She searched out Maggie’s hand underneath their blanket, tangling their fingers together and pulling their joined hands to her lips. It was difficult for her to express exactly how terrified she had been, seeing Maggie so close to death. Now that she and Maggie were together, the loss would be tenfold. 

“It’ll be okay. I’m going with Steph. And Winn. Not a quest.” Maggie’s shoulders relaxed and she shuffled closer. She tucked Alex’s hair behind her ear, tracing her jaw with the tips of her fingers. “We’ve been losing demigods far too quickly. We’re going to try to get some reinforcements. Older demigods. People like James. Newer kids too… With all the satyrs out looking for Pan, they’re a little short staffed.”

“Gotta get to them before Luke.” 

“Yeah…” 

“Maggie… who doesn’t trust you?”

Maggie’s eyes skittered down to the sheets. “All the unclaimed campers are suspect now. Even me.” 

“No,” Alex said without hesitation. “Not you. You’re the most loyal person I’ve ever met.” 

“We’ve talked about this before…” 

“We have. And you told me that you understood why those unclaimed campers might join Luke, but you also told me something else that day.”

“I go where you go,” Maggie repeated, “ride or die.”

“I know where you stand. With me. And if anyone questions your loyalty, I’ll make sure they regret it.”

She punctuated her vow with a kiss, one that Maggie deepened, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist.

They spent the rest of the night tangled up in each other, exchanging kisses and whispered promises until the sun rose.


	29. The Venom For Alex. The Venom Chosen Especially To Kill Alex. Alex's Venom.

Claustrophobia.

That was all Alex felt as she and Clarisse fumbled their way through the Labyrinth. The meager light cast from their flashlights only seemed to make the narrow passageways longer.

They had only been down in the maze for a few minutes, but already they had become hopelessly lost.

“Does it feel like the walls are closing in on you?” Clarisse muttered from beside her, tugging on the collar of her orange camp shirt.

Alex clenched her jaw, willing her breathing to remain steady. She’d been fighting off a panic attack since they descended. Being in the Labyrinth was enough to drive a sane person mad— Chris Rodriguez being the most recent example— but for a child of Ares, it was torture. Like the children of Athena and their natural aversion to all arachnids, Alex and her siblings had a predisposition for claustrophobia. The myth told the story of how the twin giants known as the Aloadae imprisoned Ares in a bronze jar, where he remained for thirteen months. 

Alex certainly hoped that she and Clarisse wouldn’t be trapped for that long, but it was difficult to keep track of time when there were no windows or doors. Even her watch was unhelpful, the gears mysteriously grinding to a halt the minute the door to the Labyrinth closed.

“Maybe we should try to turn back. I don’t see another entrance here,” she said, “We can maybe try looking for another entrance above ground. Brooklyn maybe. See if that has a passageway that leads to camp.”

“Yeah.” Clarisse nodded. “Yeah I think that’s best.”

They carefully turned around and trudged back the way they came, but the corridor seemed to stretch on forever. She was vaguely reminded of the last family vacation she had taken with her mother, Jeremiah, and Kara.

The room in the Haunted Mansion hadn’t actually been stretching, it had merely been a clever trick to fool the imagination; but this hallway was different. It was real. With each step she took, the door seemed to move further away, the entrance just out of reach.

 _“Consider this dismaying observation,”_ the ride script had said, _“this chamber has no windows and no doors…”_

What a chilling challenge indeed.

After what seemed like ages, they finally came across a cavernous room.

Alex held up her flashlight, shining the beam across each wall.

“This isn’t where we came in.” Her voice echoed off the arched ceiling. As she walked to the center of the room, she realized that it had once been flooded. Water still remained, coming up to her ankles at the deepest point.

“No it’s not.” Clarisse waded in after her, gritting her teeth as the water sloshed around her ankles. “This doesn’t make any sense! We’d been walking straight ahead… we turned around!”

“Annabeth said that the Labyrinth was alive,” Alex mused. Perhaps it was morphing as they spoke. Changing to challenge their greatest fears. Customizing itself to cause them the most amount of trauma.

“Chase isn’t wrong about stuff like that.”

Alex crossed over to the far wall. “These are new… Well, newer,” she murmured, running her hands along the cool tile lining each surface. “Almost like the subway…”

“Alex…”

Alex turned in the direction of Clarisse’s voice. Her sister was squatting on the ground as best she could without getting her shorts wet, mouth drawn in a grim line.

“Come look at this,” she beckoned.

Alex waded through the puddle once more, wishing she’d had the foresight to bring extra socks. Their combined torchlight revealed a pile of bones, some clearly older than others, all picked clean. On top of the pile lay a fresh body.

“That’s Tobin,” Clarisse said, “son of Hecate. He disappeared last summer.”

“He must have been one of Luke’s scouts…”

The sheer irony of it was not lost on her. Luke had sent this boy to die. He thought he was so noble, but really he wasn’t any different from the Olympians that he resented. He was just as corrupt and selfish as they were as far as Alex was concerned.

“What do you think killed him?” Clarisse wondered.

“I don’t know…”

A loud splash sounded from just to her right, near where Clarisse had been standing.

“You okay? Did you slip?” Alex asked.

“That wasn’t me.”

Another splash followed and the walls creaked. Panic rose up in Alex’s throat as she swung her flashlight around, searching.

“I don’t see anything. Just darkness. Come on, follow me.”

She and Clarisse waded through water to the other side of the room, passing more bodies. Light bounced off the walls from their flashlights, revealing an old metro station sign covered in graffiti.

The station must have been absorbed by the Labyrinth when it was abandoned. The poor mortals who accidentally stumbled into this unused section had no chance.

The water splashed yet again, but this time the sound mingled with a low hiss. Alex shuddered as she felt something slither against her ankle. Something with scales, slimy and prominent. “We’re definitely not alone.”

Clarisse drew her sword and Alex followed suit.

“What do you think it is?”

“It’s some kind of serpent…” Alex lowered her voice. “I heard it. Felt it.”

“A drakon?”

“I really hope not.”

Unlike the Ismenian drakon, when this one hissed, that’s all it sounded like, which meant it wasn’t one of their father’s sacred serpents. _That was unfortunate,_ Alex thought, _they could have used a guide._

She had been relieved when Chiron had sent them off without a visit to the Oracle— a mission was different than a quest— but now she thought that maybe the Oracle’s vague prophecies would be welcome.

At least then they’d have some idea of where to go or what to do, other than “go see what Luke might be up to.”

Clarisse grumbled some choice swears under her breath. “Can’t see anything, even with these stupid flashlights.”

Alex felt the scales rub up against her ankle again, but before she could warn Clarisse, the drakon coiled itself around her leg, pulling her to the ground. Her sword fell into the water and she scrambled to retrieve it but the drakon was quicker. It wrapped itself around her upper body, its tongue flicking against her cheek. She tried to scream out, but her ribs felt like they were being crushed. All that she could manage was a whimper as she felt two long fangs pierce her right shoulder. She was dimly aware of Clarisse shouting, but the pain was so acute, she couldn’t quite tell which way was up. Her shoulder throbbed, even as the fangs withdrew and the pressure around her chest lessened. Clarisse must have distracted it enough for it to loosen its grip.

She was free, but the drakon wasn’t finished.

This time though, she was ready. When it lunged for her again, fangs bared, she grabbed for the knife strapped to her thigh, lodging the short blade into the roof of its mouth. Clarisse was right behind her, hacking away at the drakon with her sword. Finally the creature ceased its struggle, collapsing onto the ground in a heap.

Alex grinned, wiping her knife off on her pant leg. Suddenly, the room lurched as her vision clouded.

“Is… Are we moving?” She asked, right before her knees hit the ground.

Clarisse— or two Clarisses— Alex couldn’t quite tell, knelt over her, waving several hands in front of her face. She blinked, but that only seemed to make it worse.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Clarisse ripped her backpack off of her back and rummaged through their supplies. She held a cube of ambrosia up to Alex’s mouth. “Come on, eat this.”

Alex rolled the cube around with her tongue. It tasted savory. Brisket maybe? She couldn’t be sure. Her senses were dulled.

She swallowed it whole.

Clarisse helped her to her feet. “Can you stand on your own?”

“I- I’m not sure…” Her shoulder still throbbed, but the pain was lessening as the ambrosia worked its way through her system. “I think so.”

“We’re not gonna chance it,” Clarisse decided. She leaned Alex up against the wall, then shouldered her backpack. She grabbed Alex’s sword from the ground, hesitating before strapping it onto her back beside her own blade, twin kopis together once more.

Together, they managed to push open a maintenance door with the mark of Daedelus and were met with sunshine.

In the daylight, Alex felt better and worse in equal measure. The fresh air came as a relief, but the sunshine made her eyes hurt.

She felt Clarisse’s gaze on her. Her sister’s face was pale.

“Your bite.” Clarisse pointed at the spot on Alex’s shoulder where the drakon had latched on. The ambrosia that Clarisse had administered chased away the pain, but the wound hadn’t closed up. The whole area was mottled purple and green.

Alex ran her fingers over the divots. “It’ll probably just take some time to heal. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

She hoped she sounded convincing, but judging by the look on her sister’s face, she wasn’t very successful.

“How long do you think we were down there?” She asked, trying to change the subject.

“I’m not sure…”

Alex took in her surroundings. The service entrance had let out into a small alleyway. From where she was sitting, she could see a row of small shops. “Looks like there’s a cafe over there. Maybe they’ve got a newspaper.”

Clarisse nodded. “You look like shit, stay here. I’ll be right back.”

If Alex were feeling less dizzy, she would have fought her sister on that, but she didn’t have it in her. She closed her eyes and leaned against the brick wall of the alley. They both knew that the Labyrinth was dangerous, but they had no idea what kind of danger to expect. It had been impossible to properly prepare.

When she opened her eyes again, Clarisse had returned.

“We’ve been gone for a week,” she said, her fist clenched around a crumpled newspaper. “This is from yesterday.”

“A week?” Alex repeated, stunned. How was that possible?

“Time flies when you’re being crushed to death by a drakon I guess.”

Alex snorted. At least the experience hadn’t robbed them of their senses of humor.

Yet.

She slowly got up, her joints creaking in protest. “I guess we’ll have to head back down.”

“Don’t you want to rest?”

Alex shook her head. “I’m fine. I think that ambrosia did the trick. Good call.”

Truthfully, she felt a little less than fine, but she didn’t want to worry her sister. They had a job to do: to scout the Labyrinth and find the entrance to Camp Half-Blood. She’d just follow the ambrosia up with some nectar in a bit and she’d be just fine.

“That’s what I’m here for. Saving your ass.” Clarisse flushed with pride. “Oh, that reminds me…”

She unsheathed Alex’s sword, offering her the grip. Alex fastened it to her back and together they descended into the darkness once again.

This time, the service entrance led to another long corridor. The abandoned subway station had seemingly vanished.

“String,” Alex mumbled, “we need the string.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re starting to sound like Rodriguez.” Clarisse phrased it like a joke, but Alex could tell that there was an edge of fear.

“Yeah, I’m… I’m good.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. She felt alright mentally, but the ache in her shoulder had started to radiate down her arm about a half-mile ago. Or what she thought was around a half-mile. “I was just thinking about the story of the Labyrinth. Perseus and Ariadne’s string. That’s how he safely navigated.”

“Chiron didn’t mention string at the meeting.” 

“I think Luke must be looking for it. Or at least, some way to avoid the traps down here.” 

“So what, it’s a _good_ thing that we keep finding his scouts?”

Alex rotated her arm in its socket, wincing at the pain. “I think there’s a reason he’s not down here himself.” 

They continue on, down a small brick staircase and through a tunnel. Halfway through the tunnel, the brick underneath their feet changed to cement, the kind one might find in a cellar, but as they pressed on, it changed back again. The Labyrinth was as much a time machine as it was a maze. The newer subway tile they had seen earlier gave way to ancient mosaics, then plaster, then stone. 

The tunnel opened up to a room with three more passageways springing out. 

“How do we know which one to take?” Clarisse asked, “they all look the same.”

“I don’t know…” 

Alex studied each tunnel. Even shining her flashlight through, she couldn’t see further into them. The only difference seemed to be a thin smoke emanating from the middle passage. That was definitely foreboding, and yet… 

It beckoned. 

The smoke curled up around her feet as she inched closer and in the back of her mind she heard a voice. A familiar voice. One she hadn’t heard in years. 

_“Alex_ ,” it whispered. 

It couldn’t be. He had died. She had witnessed it.

The whispers grew louder as she started down the tunnel. She had to see for herself. 

“Dad?” she called out.

“Ares is here?” Clarisse said from beside her.

Alex could feel her sister’s fear spike. Ares had been unnecessarily cruel to her in the aftermath of his humiliation by Percy, preying on her insecurities by telling her that he should have sent one of her brothers on the Golden Fleece quest instead of her. Threatening her when Percy showed up on the USS Birmingham to help her. 

She still hadn’t recovered. 

Alex shook her head. “No, not Ares. My stepdad…”

The tunnel ended at a round room. A dead-end. But in the middle stood a completely impossible figure. It was indeed her stepdad, Jeremiah Danvers. 

Clarisse frowned, scanning the room. “I don’t see anyone…”

Jeremiah was wearing the same button down shirt that he had been wearing at that last family dinner. The one with the ink stain over the pocket. And he had the same easy-going smile that always made her feel welcomed. It really was him. 

“How is this possible?” she murmured in disbelief. 

_“Oh Alex.”_ Jeremiah’s smile vanished as she approached, his image flickering. For a moment she saw him as he had died. Eyes glassy and unseeing, his skin tinted blue, missing a limb. 

“What-”

 _“You did this to me,”_ he said, the ripped wetsuit morphing to the crisp shirt and back again. He lifted a skeletal hand, the tips of his fingers brushing against her cheek. _“You failed me. You could have saved me that night. If only you had been stronger.”_

What? 

“I was… I was just a kid… I didn’t even know that I was-” 

_“If only you had been more like Kara.”_

His words cut deeper than any knife.

Alex never forgot what Kara had shouted at her before she left Midvale for good. Jeremiah had only been surfing because she was. Had she not run off to the beach that night, things might have been different. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! You shouldn’t have come after me, you shouldn’t have-”

Jeremiah didn’t let up. _“You left your mother without a husband. Your sister without her father.”_

“Please,” she begged, falling to her knees. He hovered over her, his disfigured face sneering. She could smell the rotting flesh now, so strong it made her head swim. “Please don’t.”

“Alex!” Clarisse’s shouts sounded so far away. “Alex you have to fight it! Whoever that is, whatever you’re seeing, it’s not your stepdad!”

But it was him. He knew her. Knew what she had done. She had brought ruin to her family. 

_“You’re going to fail them, too. Clarisse. Maggie. Camp Half-Blood will fall and it will be all your fault.”_

Clarisse grabbed her by the arm— the one that had been injured— sending shockwaves searing through her body. She cried out in pain, writhing on the ground. In that instant, Jeremiah wasn’t Jeremiah any longer. 

In his place stood a woman, deathly pale and emaciated, her shoulders caked in dust. Blood ran down her gaunt cheeks in rivulets and when she grinned, her teeth chattered. 

Achlys. 

Spirit of the death-mist.

Goddess of poison.

“Is this… am I… am I dying?” she asked the goddess.

Achlys held up a bony, brittle hand. Long nails pointed to Alex’s shoulder. 

_Oh._

The ambrosia may have started to heal her wound, but the serpent’s venom had been working its way through her body. The veins running down her arm had turned green. The room spun again, the edges of her vision growing cloudy. Jeremiah was never there. It was the venom playing tricks on her mind. Her own guilt had resurfaced, haunting her as she died. 

Suddenly she was moving again. Something solid had grabbed her and was dragging her back through the tunnel. 

Clarisse? 

They stumbled through a large wooden door, tumbling out into a snowbank. Alex shivered, trying to focus. She watched as Clarisse pulled out a prism from her bag and frantically called Maggie.

She couldn’t see her girlfriend’s face in the mist. Everything was steamed over, like a shower glass, but she could hear Maggie’s voice. 

It was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.

She woke up to the smell of the hearth. 

It was warm and inviting, the crackling of the fire reminding her of the woman she loved. 

Maggie.

Had she died? Was she already in Elysium? Surely she would have had to go through the Judgement Pavilion...

She took a deep breath. The familiar scent of the hearth mingled with something fresher— alpine maybe— and she could hear faint humming coming from nearby. 

As she gathered her wits, she realized that her entire body ached. Her shoulder was especially stiff, but it was enough to convince her that she was still alive. 

If she wasn’t in the Underworld, then where was she?

She knew that they made it out of the Labyrinth. She remembered the snow— the chill of the winter air cutting through her skin. She remembered Clarisse fumbling through her backpack, praying for assistance as she held a prism up to the sky, trying to make a rainbow for an Iris Message. She remembered Maggie. Maggie’s voice, calling out her name. Begging her to stay with her.

Was Maggie here? Wherever here was…

She tried to sit up, groaning as her joints cracked.

“Oh! You’re awake!” a voice called over. It belonged to the same person that she had heard humming.

Immediately Alex raised her guard. “Who are you? Where am I? Where’s my sister?”

The woman held up her hands in surrender. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re friends.”

“I don’t know you.” Alex narrowed her eyes. 

“True, but Maggie does.” The woman’s eyes shone with mirth. “You’re exactly the way she described you.”

“Is… is she here?” 

Alex knew that if Maggie were there, she’d be there by her side. Maybe curled up in the large chair by the fire, waiting for Alex to wake up. But maybe she had just gone to get some tea… 

“I’m sorry, she was here about a week ago.” The woman did look truly apologetic. “I’m Nia, by the way. Daughter of Hypnos. I think we missed each other at camp.”

“Oh.” 

Nia must have been one of the demigods that Maggie was trying to recruit for Chiron.

“Your sister is downstairs though,” Nia continued, “come on, let me help you get up. We’ll talk over some dinner. You must be starving.”

As if on cue, Alex’s stomach rumbled. She ducked her head, embarrassed. “Guess so. How long was I out?”

“Two days,” Nia said, “that venom really did a number on you.”

“That drakon…”

“Maeonian drakon, from what Clarisse described. Their venom is known as the juice of the fates.”

“That’s why the ambrosia didn’t really work.”

“Actually it’s a good thing you ate ambrosia when you did or you wouldn’t have even made it here.”

She pulled the fur down off of Alex’s lap and Alex noticed she’d been put into some pajamas.

“Your clothes were soaked through and your camp shirt had seen better days,” Nia explained, “I really hope you don’t mind.”

Alex shook her head. She could always buy another shirt at the camp store. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, pleased when her legs only wobbled a little bit. Nia hovered over her, but Alex waved off the assistance. “I think I got it.”

She gripped the banister on the way downstairs anyway, not willing to tempt fate.

The staircase led to an open plan living and dining space, complete with a kitchen and a brick fireplace. There was a young man, around Nia’s age, fiddling with some sort of gadget on the dining room table. At least, Alex assumed it was a dining room table— it was hard to tell with all the junk covering it. He looked up long enough to give her a sharp nod when she entered before turning his attention back to his project. Clarisse lounged on the couch in front of the fire, barely stopping to breathe as she shoveled some sort of stew into her mouth.

“I hope you haven’t eaten all of that. It smells delicious,” Alex called.

Clarisse looked up from her meal, eyes widening in surprise when she saw Alex. “You’re alive!”

“Don’t sound so surprised. Us Ares kids are tough.”

“Damn right we are.” Clarisse grinned, but the worry was evident in her eyes. She’d been terrified, that was clear.

She squeezed Clarisse’s shoulder in acknowledgement. Nia handed her a bowl of the stew and she took a seat next to Clarisse.

“So, anyone wanna fill me in?”

Alex ate slowly as Clarisse spun the tale of how she had dragged Alex out of the Labyrinth and into a snow bank. They had Tyche to thank for their excellent luck— they’d ended up in Montana, not far from where Maggie had been a few days prior. Maggie had been able to contact Nia and Brainy, who ran a sort of halfway house for demigods on quests. Nia had been able to flush the poison from Alex’s system, but she still felt weak.

Alex rotated her right arm in its socket as her sister spoke, wincing at the residual ache that ran from her shoulder down through her upper arm. Her entire shoulder was bandaged, but she already knew that the wound would scar. Judging by the look on Nia’s face, a scar would be the least of her worries. She could have nerve damage, residual weakness, chronic pain… An injury like this would only feel worse now that it had gotten colder.

“Wait a second,” she said, “it was snowing. What’s the date?”

Clarisse frowned, pushing the last bits of stew around in her bowl. She didn’t seem willing to answer. How long had they been down there? It only seemed like a few hours.

“November 11,” Brainy spoke up for the first time, having abandoned his project to listen in, “it’s fascinating truly, the way time is warped in the Labyrinth.”

He and Annabeth would probably get along well, Alex thought. November 11. That meant they had been gone for two weeks. She instantly felt terrible. She hadn’t spoken to her girlfriend in two weeks, and the first time Maggie heard from either of them, Alex was basically waiting in line to cross the River Styx.

She didn’t regret taking on this mission, it was important, but she missed her girlfriend.

There was a soft knock at the door. 

“Who could that be…” Nia mused, getting up from the couch to answer it.

Alex set her bowl down. She was still exhausted, but she needed to call Maggie. “Clarisse, do we have any drachma left?”

“I don’t think you’ll need one.” Clarisse grinned. 

Alex looked at her in confusion until she heard- 

“Alex!”

Her head whipped around towards the door, wincing from the pain. “Maggie?”

“I had to come back when I heard you were here,” Maggie said, already halfway across the room.

Alex reached up, pulling Maggie down to kiss her. It felt like warmth, like happiness, like home. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nia and Clarisse sneaking out of the living room to give them some privacy, but she didn’t acknowledge them. She was completely focused on Maggie. She was here. Solid and real and beautiful and Alex was overcome by how much she felt for her.

She knew that they had a lot to talk about— the dead scout, the Maeonian drakon, Jeremiah, Alchlys— but for now, Alex just wanted to bask in Maggie’s warmth. Whatever healing salve Nia had used did wonders for the venom, but it was Maggie that would heal her soul. 

“I was so scared when Clarisse called,” Maggie admitted. “You stupid, brave idiot, heading back down there after being bitten by a drakon.”

“I’m okay,” Alex promised between kisses, “I’m here.” 

“I just wish I could come with you. At least then I wouldn’t have to wonder if you were okay.”

Alex shifted on the couch, tucking her head into the crook of Maggie’s neck. “I know, but we both have jobs to do.”

Still, despite their tight schedules, they all decided that it would be best to spend a few days in the lodge in Montana. Alex needed the rest and Maggie needed to reassure herself that Alex was alive.

Clarisse rolled her eyes at them whenever she spotted them kissing or cuddling by the fire, but it was clear that she was just as relieved. She too was hesitant to let Alex out of her sight, choosing to remain in the common spaces with them rather than finding someplace out of the way. 

Eventually though, they had to leave. 

The morning they were set to continue their mission, Brainy called them to his workshop. The metal shed sat at the back of their property, the large smokestack on the roof continuously churning out thick black smoke. Inside were several metal tables piled high with tools and projects in various states of completion. It reminded Alex of the Hephaestus cabin, which made sense considering that was where Brainy had lived when he was at Camp Half-Blood. 

“I repurposed your armor,” he said, folding his arms behind his back, “It was fairly dented.”

Clarisse frowned. “You did what?”

“You’ll find that these will provide you with more protection.” 

He handed them each a leather jacket. Alex ran her fingers over the soft material.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the style factor, but how is this supposed to protect us?” 

“It’s still armor,” he said, “It’ll protect your upper body. But there’s more. Toss them up.” 

Clarisse raised an eyebrow skeptically as she tossed the jacket up into the air. On its descent, it transformed into a round shield. She grinned. “Cool.”

Maggie eyed Alex with interest as she slipped her own jacket on. “Very cool indeed.”

Alex smirked, nudging her with her elbow. 

Clarisse tossed the shield up and it reverted back to a jacket. She put it on, turning this way and that to see how it looked. “Lightweight too.”

“Thanks Brainy.” Alex gave him a smile. “I guess we’re set then.”

She turned to Maggie. “You could still come with us?”

Maggie shook her head. “I was supposed to meet Winn and a group of satyrs a few days ago. I’ve got my own mission.”

“I know…” Alex grabbed her hands. “But I’ll miss you.”

Maggie kissed her, long and deep, and Alex melted into it, trying to commit the feeling to memory. She wasn’t sure when she would see Maggie again. It could be days, weeks… she didn’t even want to consider the fact that it could be even longer.

“I’ll miss you, too.” Maggie then looked to Clarisse. “Take care of each other?”

Clarisse nodded gravely. “You can count on me.”

“I know I can.” 

With one last goodbye, they trekked back through the snow, towards the entrance to the Labyrinth. 

Alex placed her hand on the Mark of Daedalus and the door slid open with a creak. She and Clarisse both took a deep breath and entered. 


	30. Do Demigods Dream Of Electric Spears?

This time they wandered for what seemed like hours. Traipsing down long corridors, honoring heroes who had made their last stand on finely decorated floors, and stepping over mortals who had wandered in and gotten lost, expiring in a world not meant for them. Their new jackets shielded them from the chill in the tunnels, but they couldn’t ward off the crushing loneliness— the despair that emanated from the stone walls.

Eventually the endless darkness started to take its toll. Tunnels shifted and changed, walls disappeared, and soon their limbs grew weary from walking. 

They set up camp in the first dry room they came across, throwing their bags to the floor and collapsing against a Roman mosaic. Alex should have worried about how coincidental it was that they stumbled across that room right when they needed it most, but she was too exhausted to be anything but appreciative.

She looked down at her watch, which now glowed a faint green. Brainy had tinkered with it during the few days they’d spent resting in Montana so she was now able to tell the time, but that wouldn’t help her keep track of the days above ground. It might be Tuesday for her, but two weeks later back at camp.

They took turns keeping watch, and Alex insisted on the first shift. Thankfully, Clarisse didn’t argue. Alex’s sleep was restless, marred by the image of Jeremiah Danvers preying upon her worst fears. She’d rather be awake. At least then she had some control over her thoughts.

They’d been able to hear subtle sounds of life from above in other chambers, but this one was deathly quiet, the silence filled only by Clarisse's soft snores. Alex sat with her back against the wall, head resting on the stone. 

They’d only had one encounter with monsters this time, a pair of Scythian dracanae, but her arm was sore. The jacket she wore transformed into a heavy bronze shield, but the weight of it was a lot for someone who had recently recovered from serious injury. The drakon’s venom hadn’t killed her, but it had done its work. Eventually, she would be able to build the strength back up in her muscles, but there would be some permanent damage. To what extent, she wasn’t sure yet.

This was the third time that she and Clarisse had descended into the maze and still there was no sign of the entrance to camp or any of Luke’s minions. Not since they spotted the remains of Tobin, that is. She wondered if Luke knew they were down there. Wondered what she would say if they ran into one of their former friends.

Would she hesitate before she ran them through with her kopis?

It wasn’t worth thinking about, she knew that. The chances of finding anyone in the Labyrinth were miniscule, especially without some kind of guidance. There was no telling how many twists and turns there were. How many corridors and rooms. What obstacles lurked around each corner.

Her contemplation was cut short by the sound of footsteps echoing in the distance. Immediately her hackles were raised and she sat up. The footsteps echoed, closer, closer. Was Achlys back to finish her off? 

“No, I am not Achlys.” The voice was everywhere and nowhere, swimming through her mind, much like the Oracle of Delphi. Then a shimmering figure emerged from the darkness, bringing with him a feeling of strange calm. Instantly she felt groggy and struggled to keep her eyes open. 

“I am Morpheus,” he said in a low, soothing tone. 

She tried to remember what Chiron had taught her about the minor god, but her thoughts were jumbled. She felt like she was falling.

Down.

Down.

Down. 

And then there was nothing. 

Only a voice. Not the same one as before— not Morpheus. He was simply a tool— a pawn sent to help enact another’s will. It wasn’t Achlys either. It was firm, biting. It filled her head with an angry buzzing and left her shivering, a chill colder than the snow in Montana setting in. 

_ Daughter of Ares. So good to finally meet you.  _

“Who are you?” she demanded. 

_ You know who I am.  _

She did know, but acknowledging the Titan King was dangerous. If she named him aloud, it would give him power, something she would never willingly do. 

_ I’ve been watching you, Alexandra Danvers. I know your deepest desires.  _

Alex reached for her kopis, but came up empty. Her sword hadn’t followed her to the world of dreams. She felt naked without it, vulnerable. 

“You don’t know shit,” she challenged. If she couldn’t fight Kronos in her dreams, she could keep him talking. Villains in movies loved to give up their plans in lengthy monologues, maybe titans were the same. 

_ Surely you don’t think it’s that simple. The world isn’t so black and white. I thought you were smarter than that.  _

“You are the villain. You’re trying to kill my friends. My  _ family. _ ” 

_ Maggie Sawyer understands. She sees the injustice of Olympus. How the gods have mistreated their children.  _

“Maggie would never join you. Neither of us would.”

_ You sound so certain.  _

The darkness around her seemed to pulse with power and then a holographic image of Maggie appeared. Her arms were crossed and she was frowning at a taller figure with sandy-blonde hair and a scar across his eye. 

Luke. 

They were talking— arguing— but Alex couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

_ You’d like to know, wouldn’t you. _ Kronos tempted her.  _ She promised you her loyalty. You told her you trusted her. What if she lied to you? _

“She wouldn’t,” Alex repeated. “You have nothing to offer her.”

Alex watched as the image of Maggie pulled Luke in for a hug. What if Kronos was right? Could Luke convince her to join Kronos’s army? He could offer her answers: who her godly parent was, why she had never been claimed. He could promise recognition for the unclaimed demigods, retribution and vengeance. 

No. 

Maggie knew how much camp meant to other demigods. She knew how much it meant to Alex. Things needed to change in Olympus, but Kronos’s way wasn’t right. Maggie knew that. 

_ How about you then? I could offer you eternity together. Join my cause, help me destroy Olympus and I’ll make you both gods. Alex Danvers: the new Goddess of War.  _

Kronos’s chuckle was cutting, almost metallic as it rang through her head. Her skin prickled and when she looked down, she was dressed in gleaming bronze armor, her father’s helmet tucked under her arm and an electric spear strapped to her back. She was glowing, radiating with power that sizzled on her tongue. It tasted of blood and fear and rage and deep down she wanted more.

Craved it.

_ Not all heroes have to die. They would follow you as you lead my army to Olympus. The gods would fall, but Camp Half-Blood would be spared. _

Ares wasn’t the most benevolent god. He could be petty— vengeful— and no one felt it more than his children when he was wronged. But he had claimed them. All of them. When they made him proud, they were acknowledged, which was more than other gods could say. 

“No. I’ll never join you.”

She had lost one father, she wouldn’t be responsible for the downfall of another. 

And she would never choose power over her family.

Not like Luke.

She clenched her fists, willing Kronos to leave her, pushing him from her mind. Morpheus may have put her to sleep, but she was in control. She was stronger. 

The vision changed and suddenly she was standing on the beach, her sneakers sinking into soft sand. Luke stood alone where the sea met the shore. He was grinning ear to ear, gazing out into the ocean where the Princess Andromeda was anchored. Waves crashed against a nearby rock formation, the organic shapes triggering a memory.

Her eyes snapped open. 

Clarisse was still asleep, tossing and turning. She looked stricken and Alex wondered if Kronos had extended the same offer. She wasn’t worried. She knew that Clarisse wasn’t any more likely to join Kronos than she was. 

She shook her sister awake, dodging flailing fists. 

Alex’s mind was racing. They may not have been successful in finding the Labyrinth’s entrance to Camp Half-Blood, but maybe they could return with more useful information. Luke’s whereabouts had been concerning to all. They had no idea what he was planning for certain, but now, they might have a lead.

“We have to go,” she said, “I know where Luke is.”

“Where?” Clarisse got to her feet, brushing dust off of her pants. “Did he find the camp entrance?”

“No. He’s in Midvale.”


	31. The Danvers Family Doesn’t Make It To Dessert

Alex knew that the Labyrinth had a mind of its own.

Just when she thought she had gotten the hang of navigating by heading towards newer sections of the maze, walls would disappear, dead-ends would crop up, and they’d be turned around once more.

When they were just scouting it out, trying to see if they could find an entrance to Camp Half-Blood, it was frustrating, but somehow the stakes had felt less dire. They had no idea what Luke’s plan was, other than that he was sending scouts into the Labyrinth, something they suspected was to help him find a way to invade the camp.

The last time Luke himself had been seen was after Percy and Clarisse had stopped him from getting the Golden Fleece in Miami. He had been sailing up the East Coast on his cruise ship, The Princess Andromeda, trying to recruit half-bloods to join his cause.

Her dream had revealed something new. Something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention. He was in Midvale, California, a stone’s throw from Monterey Bay. He had been standing on her beach.

The same beach where Jeremiah Danvers had died.

It could have just been a coincidence. Maybe he had just needed a port in which to refuel before continuing on, but even that gave her pause.

Midvale was close to San Francisco, a place where Luke had been before.

Years ago, he had set out with Maggie and two other demigods to retrieve a Golden Apple from the Garden of Hespirides and failed. Those apples were said to provide anyone who ate them with immortality. Was that what Luke was after? Did he aim to try again? Or was there something else that he was after?

Either way, Alex knew that she had to stop him, or at the very least discover his plan so that she could warn Chiron.

That meant that she and Clarisse needed to get out of the Labyrinth immediately.

“Ughhhh!” She cried out in annoyance as they ran into yet another dead-end. She slammed her fist into the wall, wincing as her knuckles were cut open. “We’re running out of time!”

“Alex…”

“I know, it’s just that he could be gone by the time we get there.” She slumped against the wall, the jagged rock digging into her back.

“I don’t like this either,” Clarisse muttered, “feels like my skin is crawling. And I think this is the same dead-end we’ve seen before. Look at that mosaic.”

Clarisse shined her flashlight on the wall to their right. 

“Same one,” she said. “Stupid Labyrinth is messing with us.”

Alex studied the image carefully. It depicted a red and gold chariot pulled by four black horses with manes of flame. She knew that chariot, though she’d only ever seen it in the form of a motorcycle. It belonged to her father.

“What if it’s not messing with us?” Alex mused, stepping back from the wall. “What if it’s trying to help us?”

“Help us?” Clarisse raised an eyebrow skeptically. “By leading us back to the same stupid spot over and over again? It’s trying to help us lose our minds.”

“No, no,” Alex said, “Look!”

The tiled image of her father held a spear aloft. She followed it up until she was staring at the ceiling. Sure enough, above their heads was a shining symbol— another Mark of Daedelus.

Alex held out her hand to Clarisse. “You’re taller, help me up.”

Together they were able to just reach the ceiling and when Alex hit the mark with her palm, the whole tunnel rumbled. Where the dead-end had been only moments ago stood a rusted metal gate.

As soon as they went through, the gate disappeared, leaving them staring up at a stone staircase. Eager to see the light, they practically ran up the stairs, emerging into what appeared to be some sort of enclosure surrounded by rocks. There were a few picnic tables set up inside, but the vegetation around the rim had grown wild and untamed.

They scaled the rock wall and when they reached the top they were faced with rows of empty metal cages.

Clarisse wandered over to the first cage, where a sign had been hung on the upper left corner. She squinted, tilting her head to the side as she tried to make out the words.

“Site of the Old Los Angeles Zoo,” she said finally, “guess the Labyrinth really was helping us.”

Alex smiled. “This is good. We’re still a few hours from Midvale, but we’re closer than I could have hoped.”

“How are we gonna get there?”

Alex checked her watch. The sun was already beginning to set and it was unlikely that they would be able to catch a train up the coast this late in the day. She would have preferred to make their way north as quickly as possible, but she knew it would be safer and smarter to regroup and then head out in the morning.

Besides, she was really itching for a shower.

In fact, that was the first thing she did as soon as they booked a room in the nearest motel. The water was scalding and the pressure was surprisingly perfect, but that didn’t matter. The hottest shower in the world couldn’t make her feel clean. Not after what she had experienced in the maze.

Steam curled up around her as she gazed at her reflection in the fogged up mirror.

It was strange, being back in California after all those years. It was where she was born, where her mother and Kara still lived, and yet it didn’t feel like a homecoming. All of the trauma and guilt about Jeremiah’s death and leaving her family that she thought she had learned to manage came surging back, helped along by Kronos’s urging.

One step forward, two steps back.

As the steam rose through the air, she contemplated calling Maggie.

The “Cat a Day” calendar at the front desk had helpfully informed her that it was December 17— almost a month since she last saw her girlfriend in Montana. She cursed the Labyrinth and its time-bending properties. Surely Maggie would be worried.

But calling Maggie would mean having to bring up the vision Kronos had shown her and she wasn’t sure how to breach that topic. Even though Alex herself had nothing good to say about Luke, she knew that Maggie and Annabeth both secretly hoped that he could be redeemed.

She just hadn’t thought that Maggie would try to seek him out. Or maybe it was the other way around and Luke had been trying to lure Maggie in, just as Kronos had done to her?

She sighed, flicking off the bathroom light and leaving the fan on to clear out the room.

When she returned to the bedroom area, she found Clarisse sitting on the floor, her calloused fingers toying with a fraying string bracelet tied to her wrist.

“Do you want a shower?” she asked.

Clarisse shrugged, her gaze not leaving the multicolored threads. Alex’s heart clenched. She’d been so caught up in her own shit that she hadn’t even bothered to check on her sister.

She quickly changed into a fresh pair of clothing (purchased from the Target down the street prior to booking their motel) and sat down next to Clarisse. She knew not to push, Clarisse would talk when she felt ready.

Sure enough, after a few moments spent in silence, Clarisse murmured, “I saw you in my dream. You and Maggie and…” she trailed off, clenching her fingers in a fist to stop them trembling. “You were all dead. Camp was… destroyed.”

“That’s what Kronos showed you.”

Clarisse nodded, her jaw tight. “He was in my head. It was horrible.”

“He appeared to me, too.” Alex drummed her fingers on her knee, wishing that she had something with which to occupy her hands. “He wanted me to join him. Offered me immortality.”

“You didn’t take it.”

It was less of a question than a statement. Clarisse had complete faith in her, and that warmed her heart.

“Neither did you,” she said.

They sat quietly for a bit, then Clarisse sighed. “We’ve been gone for so long.”

They had left New York in the middle of October. Alex hadn’t realized it, but that was probably the longest time Clarisse had been away from Camp Half-Blood since she arrived. She never spent more than a week or two in Phoenix visiting her mother and even her quest lasted less than a month.

Her sister was homesick.

And judging by the way she was staring wistfully at that bracelet on her wrist, she missed someone in particular more than anyone else.

“Silena?” Alex asked.

Clarisse's nose flushed pink.

Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, was Clarisse’s best friend at camp, though Alex had long suspected that Clarisse’s feelings ran a little deeper than just friendship. Clarisse cherished the friendship bracelet that Silena had exchanged with her years ago so much so that she had repaired it multiple times.

But even without that evidence, Alex knew. She was very familiar with the feeling of pining for one’s friend.

“It’s stupid,” Clarisse said, “she doesn’t even know I’m gone. She’s not year-round but…”

“But you still miss her. That’s okay.” Alex wrapped an arm around her sister, who didn’t move away.

“When Kronos showed me that image of camp…” Clarisse’s voice was rough with emotion. “What he and Luke wanted to do… I was… she was…”

Dead.

Rather than offer her power as he had done with Alex, Kronos had chosen to give Clarisse a glimpse of a possible future, one that had truly shaken her.

“You should tell her,” Alex said.

“What?”

“When we get back, tell her how you feel.”

Clarisse looked scandalized. “I can’t do that. What if-“

“You saw it yourself. Luke is trying to start a war with the gods and we’re all caught in the middle. You don’t want to go into that wondering what if.”

Had Maggie died on Luke’s quest, Alex would have been devastated, plagued by the knowledge that she never got to tell Maggie how she felt. Thankfully Maggie recovered, but they were heading into dangerous times. She didn’t want her sister to have any regrets.

Clarisse seemed to consider that for a moment. “Okay. When we get back to camp… I’ll do it. I’ll tell her.”

“Yeah you will.” Alex grinned. She got up off the floor and reached an arm out to help her sister up. She headed over to the bedside table, where she’d dropped the small bag of toiletries they purchased. She rifled through it until she found the plastic disposable razor and cheap scissors. “Come on, help me out with my hair. I need to feel human again.”

“Only if you’ll cut mine too.”

“You’ve got a deal. Just don’t complain when it’s not even.”

When they woke up early the following morning, there was a surprise waiting for them in the parking spot reserved for their room: an old Mustang convertible with the keys in the ignition.

Clarisse’s eyes gleamed with excitement as she hopped into the front seat. “Driving lesson number two?”

“Absolutely not.” Alex opened the driver’s side door, forcing her sister to scoot over on the bench seat. There was a note resting on the dashboard that read:

_ Demigods don’t fear _

_ Courtesy of Apollo  _

_ You will drive in style _

Alex smiled as she turned the key, delighting in the rumble of the engine. This was a much nicer ride than James’s Honda Civic. She offered a silent thanks to the Sun God. The gods may not be able to interfere with quests directly, but every so often they offered help to those who needed it. That only cemented her belief that she and Clarisse were doing the right thing by hunting Luke down in Midvale.

They reached town by the mid-afternoon and Alex parked down the street from her mother’s house. She got out of the car and gazed out into the ocean. The rock formation from her dream was there, but there was no sign of the Princess Andromeda anchored anywhere nearby. Had they missed Luke?

The passenger door slammed shut and Clarisse came to stand next to her, hands on her hips. “Maybe he’s not here yet? Maybe your dream was like… a prophecy.”

Alex had to concede the point. They would just have to stake him out.

She was about to climb back in the car when she heard a voice call out her name.

“Alex?”

“Mom?”

“Oh, Alex, it’s good to see you!” Eliza Danvers dropped the bag of groceries she was carrying and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

“It’s good to see you too,” Alex said, accepting the hug gratefully. Ever since her mom visited her in New York, they had been trying to keep in touch more. She knew that her mom missed her, especially now that Kara was preparing to head off to college. Alex knew that their relationship would take a lot of work to patch, but it meant a lot that her mom was making the effort. She had even hinted about finally taking that job at NYU to be closer once the house was empty.

Her mom looked at her curiously when she pulled back, as if just realizing that her daughter being in Midvale was out of the ordinary. “Not that I don’t welcome the visit, but what are you doing here?”

Alex glanced back at Clarisse before surveying the area. There were a lot of people around and while mortals typically couldn’t fathom things like Titans or labyrinths, she didn’t want to take the chance that one of Luke’s spies could be lurking.

“We’re on a road trip.” Alex quickly decided on an excuse. “Clarisse is interested in college tours. We’d love to tell you more back at the house.”

She raised an eyebrow and glanced around, hoping that her mother would read between the lines. Thankfully realization seemed to dawn on her.

“Of course, you must both be starving from your trip. We’ll chat over lunch.”

As soon as they got inside, her mom bustled Clarisse off to the kitchen, proclaiming that they both looked like they haven’t eaten properly in days. While Clarisse helped assemble sandwiches for lunch, Alex studied the house.

There was a new couch and the carpet had been swapped out for hardwood, but other than that, it looked the same as she remembered. The walls were filled with photographs of her and Kara as children, both with and without their parents, and Alex found herself smiling fondly as she relived the memories. But then she realized that while the pictures of Kara continued through her teenage years, there were none of herself past the age of thirteen.

She wondered how her mother explained that. Alex knew that Kara was told that she was sent to boarding school then university, but what about her mother’s grad students? Her friends? When they came over for book club or whatever activity suburban parents enjoyed, did they ask questions about Eliza Danvers’s other daughter?

“Alex, I can’t believe you’ve never introduced me to any of your siblings before,” her mother said, setting a plate of sandwiches down on the dining room table. “Clarisse is lovely. So polite.”

Alex tried to stifle a snort. Clarisse was many things, but polite typically wasn’t one of them.

“So dear, what’s going on? Is there something wrong at camp?”

Alex chewed her pastrami sandwich slowly, trying to figure out how to explain. Her mom had clearer sight than most mortals, but she still hadn’t been able to see the monster that had attacked Jeremiah years ago. It had simply appeared to be a shark, as it had to the mortal authorities and to Kara. But she understood concepts, like the fact that Alex was a demigod and that monsters existed, even if she couldn’t really see them. She also didn’t want to alarm her mom by admitting that the gods were on the brink of war. She had to play this very carefully.

“Not at camp, no. But there’s a demigod that we’re looking for. Around twenty-one, with sandy blonde hair a scar over his eye.”

Her mother frowned. “Is he dangerous?”

Alex exchanged a look with Clarisse. She could lie and tell her mother that Luke wouldn’t hurt a fly, then she wouldn’t worry about her. She wouldn’t try to stop Alex from finishing her mission. But she knew that might put her mom and Kara in more danger. This time, she had to be completely honest.

“Yes.” She set her sandwich down on the plate. “We’ve tracked him here from New York. He’s planning something terrible, but we might be able to stop him here before he tries anything. So if you see him…”

Her mother looked troubled. “Alex…”

“I know, Mom. But I have to do this. I’ve trained since I was thirteen to fight and so has Clarisse. We’ve got each other’s backs.”

“My brave Alexandra…”

In that moment, Alex recognized the look in her mother’s eyes. It was the same expression she had worn the night that she had told Alex that she needed to go to Camp Half-Blood with Winn. Back then, she believed that her mother was sending her away without remorse, that she was horrified by what Alex had brought to their doorstep. Now, Alex could see the inner turmoil. She could see her mother wrestling with her instinct to keep her daughter close, to shield her from all of the terrible things in the world, all the while knowing that the best thing would be to send her away so that Alex could take on the duties and responsibilities of a demigod and to allow her to grow into who she really was.

She had thought that her mother had put Kara’s safety first that night, but that wasn’t entirely the truth. That understanding would never change how she felt as a child, but it gave her some perspective, and that was enough.

She reached over the table to squeeze her mother’s hand. “We’ll be okay. You don’t have to worry.”

“Well, you two are both welcome to stay as long as you need. The guest room is made up and I can find some blankets for the couch bed.”

“Thanks Mom.”

As they all resumed eating lunch, Alex thought about how strangely normal it felt and she wondered why she never tried to come home before.

That evening, she remembered.

The front door opened and Kara came bustling through, a whirlwind of energy.

“I’m home!” She announced, dropping her backpack on the floor by the stairs and making her way into the kitchen, likely for a pre-dinner snack. “You would not believe what Miss Grant did today-”

She stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of Alex. 

Alex hadn’t seen Kara Danvers in years, but she would have recognized her anywhere. She had the same blue eyes and blonde hair, tied back in a high ponytail, and she still exuded the same boundless optimism and sunny disposition that had made her a target for bullies in middle school. 

Alex hazarded a small smile and a wave. “Hey, Kara.”

Kara’s eyes narrowed as she scanned the room, trying to figure out what she walked into. “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t visit my own mother?” Alex said.

“You haven’t visited before.”

She had a point, Alex thought. As normal as she had felt eating lunch with her mother, the house itself still held a lot of awful memories.

Gone were the scenes of familial happiness— Jeremiah playing Lego with her on the floor of the living room, or her mom chastising them both for wearing their wetsuits into the house. They were all replaced with more sinister versions of events. Kara storming up the stairs, hurling words of hate at her as she dripped their dad’s blood onto the tile.

It should have been obvious why she hadn’t returned.

But it wasn’t even just that. Her being here was dangerous. By staying away, she was making sure that what happened to Jeremiah wouldn’t happen with anyone else that she loved.

But how could she even begin to explain that to Kara?

“Kara,” her mother warned, “be nice. Your sister is only here for one day. Now, we were just sitting down to dinner. Why don’t you set the table?”

Kara grumbled, but acquiesced, disappearing into the kitchen to retrieve a stack of plates.

“That is your sister?” Clarisse whispered when Kara was out of earshot.

“Yeah,” Alex sighed. “It’s… a long story.”

She hadn’t told any of her siblings the whole story about how she came to be at Camp Half-Blood. There wasn’t any glory in her first kill. It was a horrible, terrible memory that still haunted her to this day. Only Maggie knew the truth.

Dinner was civil, though Kara stayed quiet except to ask for a second helping, and Eliza Danvers’s famous lasagna was better than Alex remembered. It was eerie though, how much it reminded her of the last time she was at this table with Kara. Except this time, Kara was the one stewing, stabbing at her plate so hard Alex was sure that the ceramic would shatter. 

Jeremiah’s seat was empty. There would be no one to keep the peace.

As soon as they had all had their fill, her mom turned to Clarisse.

“Clarisse, why don’t you come help me bring the dishes in?” She said. “I’d love to hear more about your college plans.”

Clarisse sent a glance Alex’s way, as if to ask,  _ are you sure? _

Alex nodded. She could handle her demons on her own this time, although it was comforting to know that she had one sibling who had her back.

“Look,” she started when her mother and Clarisse were out of the room, “I know we didn’t leave things in a good place…”

Kara scoffed. “Yeah, I’ll say. You and your stupid surfboard got my dad killed.”

“That’s not what happened…” Alex ran a hand through her hair. Already she could feel the frustration building as they repeated the same conversation they’d had years ago. “It wasn’t my fault.”

Kara’s glare was pointed. “Wasn’t it?”

The hallucination of Jeremiah in the Labyrinth had taunted her with that scenario. It was her fault. If she’d been stronger, she could have saved him. Those words rang through her mind like a broken record.

No.

She imagined Maggie taking the needle and lifting it, ending those self-sabotaging thoughts.

“It wasn’t.” She repeated the words she had heard Maggie say over and over. “It was an accident.”

Kara folded her arms against her chest and turned away from Alex. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“You think I’m not upset?”

“I think he wasn’t even your real dad so you don’t have the right to be upset.”

“Hey!” Clarisse had returned from the kitchen, Alex’s mom right on her heels. “How dare you say that to her!”

Kara squinted at Clarisse, as if seeing her for the first time. “Who are you even?”

“I’m her sister.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I see why you never wanted to come back now. It wasn’t dad at all. It was us. None of us meant anything to you. We’re all replaceable.”

“That’s not true at all. Kara, you’re my sister as much as Clarisse is. I want to make things right here.”

“We’ve never been sisters, Alex. You left after dad died and that was it. I was alone.”

Alex had been trying to keep her rage in check, but that touched a nerve. 

“I tried to reach out to you!” She exploded. “I called you! Every time I spoke to mom I asked to talk to you and you never wanted anything to do with me. So yeah, I stopped trying. But you did first. I thought maybe now that we’re both adults things would be different but I guess not.”

She sucked in a deep breath, counting down from ten, like Maggie always reminded her to do. “You know, Kara, I always tried to look out for you, even when I knew it would get me in trouble. I punched Rick to  _ protect  _ you.” 

“Maybe that’s what you thought.” Kara shook her head, hollow laughter ringing out. “All I wanted was to have a normal life. I wanted to stay in one place for more than a year so I could actually make some friends. So really, I guess I should be thanking you, because once you left I got that.”

“First you blame me for dad’s death and tell me you never want to see me again, then you’re mad at me for leaving!” Alex seethed. “What do you want from me, Kara? You can’t have both!”

For the first time that night, Kara wouldn’t meet her gaze. 

“Mom, thank you for dinner and your hospitality. I really missed your lasagna. I love you, but I can’t do this. Come on, Clarisse.”

Her mother’s gaze flickered between Alex and Kara. “Alex…”

Alex paused by the door. “Mom, please. I… maybe we can have dinner next time you’re in New York, but I can’t be here.”

“I understand.”

She gave her mom one last hug and was out the door. She’d done so well keeping all of her emotions in check inside, but the minute the cool ocean breeze hit her face, all her frustrations came tumbling out.

“I can’t believe her,” she griped as she tore along the beach, not caring about getting sand in her sneakers. Clarisse kept pace with her, nodding as she bitched about Kara. She knew that seeing Kara again would be rough, she just hadn’t expected it to be that bad.

She wondered if they would have managed to patch things up if she had come home during the year. She would have had to risk her own life against whatever monsters tracked her down, but maybe she and Kara would be closer. She knew that Kara would always blame her for her dad’s death but…

She kicked a rock along the beach. For all the things she lost— her stepdad, her relationship with Kara— she gained even more. If she hadn’t spent the year at camp, she might not have forged such a strong bond with Clarisse, her other sister. Or even Maggie...

“Wait, Alex.” Clarisse stopped suddenly, her hand tugging at Alex’s wrist. She held her hand over her eyes and squinted into the horizon. Alex tilted her head to the side— a habit she’d picked up from Maggie— and followed suit. The sun had already set, but the moon provided enough light for her to make out the shape of a cruise ship in the distance.

The Princess Andromeda.

“He’s here,” Alex murmured.

“Do you think it’s really him? Or just his goons?”

Alex rested her hands on her hips as she scanned the beach. “Hard to say. I don’t see anyone- wait. Wait, I hear something.”

It was faint, but if Alex strained, she could hear two distinct voices coming closer. She grabbed Clarisse and ran towards the cliffs that ran along the coastline. There was a small alcove that she hoped would provide sufficient cover.

The first goon sounded human. A demigod perhaps.

“Any word from Tobin?” They asked their companion.

“Nothing,” the second goon said, “Nothing from Rodriguez either.”

“Luke’s gonna be pissed.”

Number two made a sound like  _ tch _ . “What does he expect? The place is a death trap.”

“I just don’t understand why one of us can’t just slip into camp, enter the Labyrinth there and then work backwards,” number one complained. Their voices were getting louder. They were close.

We’d still need a way to navigate it you idiot,” Two hissed. They were also human. As they passed, Alex peered through a small hole in the rock. “Doesn’t matter if we know where it is if we can’t get our army through the Labyrinth without falling into one of those traps.”

“We were right!” Clarisse hissed.

Alex clamped a hand over her mouth. “Shhh, they’ll hear us.”

“Once we find Daedalus’s workshop, we can get the old man to help us through.” Number one again. “Then there’s nothing stopping us from invading camp.”

They laughed as they passed by and Alex had to fight the urge to pummel them right there on the beach. She had left her weapons in the car, but as a daughter of Ares, she could just summon a sword from midair and take them by surprise. But that might attract attention from the cruise ship anchored offshore. They couldn’t take the chance of alerting Luke that they were onto him, so instead they remained out of sight until the two demigods were specks in the distance.

Clarisse turned to her once they were gone. “Daedelus’s workshop… do you think…?”

“That he could still be alive? I’ve seen weirder things. It’s entirely possible.”

“Feels like he’s always two steps ahead of us. He already knows where the camp entrance is. We still haven’t been able to find it and we’ve been trying for months.” Clarisse began to pace. “If he figures out how to navigate, we wouldn’t even be able to properly set up a defensive line. We’d be slaughtered.”

Alex stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “We have to get back to camp. We’re gonna need all the prep time we can get.”

She took one last look at the loaned Mustang Convertible parked outside her mother’s house. It was a beautiful vehicle, and she would make sure to thank Apollo with a proper sacrifice when she was back at camp— maybe a sonnet— but they needed something a little bit faster.

“Father,” she said, tilting her head up to look at the sky, “we’re going to need some help.”


	32. The Chapter in Which Everyone Is Gay

Maggie greeted them by the hearth. 

She looked exhausted. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun and there were dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn’t slept in days. Alex imagined they didn’t look much better, with their makeshift haircuts and their faces covered in new scars. 

Still, despite Alex’s less than dashing appearance, Maggie ran to her the minute their eyes met, kissing her like her life depended on it. Alex melted into her arms, breathing in the familiar mix of cedar and spice that was so uniquely Maggie. 

She was finally home. 

“You’ve missed a lot,” Maggie mumbled into the crook of her neck. 

“So have you,” Alex said. “We’ve got news. We saw the Princess Andromeda up near Monterey. Luke is looking for Daedelus’s workshop. If he finds it and gets Daedelus to help him navigate, we’re done for. He’s got a whole army ready to invade camp. We have to get Chiron to prepare.”

Maggie’s dimples deepened as she frowned. “That’s not the only thing Luke is up to.”

Maggie motioned for them to join her around the hearth and then she spun them a tale.

In the time that Alex and Clarisse had been underground, Annabeth had been captured by a Manticore, yet another member of Luke’s menagerie of evil. Worse still, the goddess Artemis had tracked Annabeth down, only to be forced to hold up the sky by Atlas, the general of Kronos’s army.

The Hunters of Artemis had joined forces with Camp Half-Blood for a quest to rescue them both— a quest that had instructed them to travel west. According to Chiron, Artemis had to be rescued by the winter solstice, which was only a few days away, so that she could attend the council of the gods. Without her voice in favor of acting against Kronos’s army, the gods would struggle to make any kind of decision. 

“There’s more,” Maggie said, “Artemis had been tracking an ancient evil— _the Bane of Olympus._ Chiron seems to have an idea of what it might be, but he’s not divulging any details. That tells me it’s something _really_ bad.”

“Did Lucy go with them?” 

Alex hadn’t seen her friend since she, Maggie and James ran into the Hunters in Nashville four years ago.

Maggie shook her head. “No, but she’s here. Probably in Cabin Eight right now. She got an update from Zoe— sorry, she’s Artemis’s lieutenant— last night. They’re on their way to San Francisco.”

Alex rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She had suspected that Luke had been making his way to San Francisco, but clearly she hadn’t been thinking big enough when she assumed that he was after a golden apple. Looming above the city was Mount Tamalpais— the place where the mist was thickest. While it was true that Tamalpais was home to the Garden of Hespirides, that wasn’t the only point of interest. It was also the current location of Mount Othrys, the former base of the Titans during the first Titan War. 

If Luke managed to rebuild Mount Othrys, Kronos’s power would grow, making the inevitable war that much more difficult for the Olympians.

She hoped that the questing party was successful in their attempts to rescue Artemis. Without the power of the gods, there was no way that Camp Half-Blood could fight Luke and his army on so many fronts. 

Two days later, Chiron summoned Alex and Maggie to join the senior counselors in the Big House. Percy and Annabeth stood uncomfortably by the ping pong table, their faces solemn, despite their victory. Thalia was long gone. She had joined up with Artemis and the Hunters, who had suffered great losses during the quest.

As Percy spoke about how Luke had fallen into a chasm, Alex stewed. Poseidon had confirmed to Percy that Luke had survived, which meant he was still planning to invade camp. Fortunately, Luke would need to regain strength after nearly dying, which gave them some time to prepare. 

Though the impending attack on camp weighed heavily, she was almost relieved. She didn’t intend to head back down into the Labyrinth anytime soon. 

Indeed, the following summer, when Annabeth and Percy stumbled upon the entrance to the Labyrinth in the woods, Alex and Clarisse both refused to go back down. Their mission had been difficult and their scars— both physical and mental— had not faded.The maze may not have driven them mad like Chris Rodriguez, but the things they had seen would never leave them.

This time, Alex was happy to sit back and let someone else play the hero.

When Luke’s attack on Camp Half-Blood finally did come, they were ready. Clarisse called the Ares cabin into phalanx formation and Alex stood with her siblings, holding her shield steady despite the ache in her shoulder from old wounds. Maggie joined the Apollo and Hermes cabins in the woods, a bow at the ready and her trusty knife strapped to her leg. Every available demigod that was still loyal was lined up on the battlefield, ready to defend their home. 

As Kronos’s army came pouring out of the Labyrinth into camp, Alex’s mind went quiet. Even though Greek firebombs were exploding around her and arrows were flying in every direction, the entire battlefield came into focus. She could see everything. 

And when a Laistrygonian giant battered their phalanx with a spiked club, toppling them all over like bowling pins, Alex got right back up and charged into the next wave of monsters. Then the next, her sword flying even as her friends fell beside her. She knew Maggie was safe. She could sense her, could hear her shouting encouragement to her cabin, and that kept Alex going.

Eventually, with assistance from Briares, the Hundred-Handed One, and Daedelus himself (who had been convinced by Percy and Annabeth in the Labyrinth to join the side of the Olympians), they drove Kronos’s army out and destroyed the Labyrinth, sealing it for good. 

But even though they could count the battle as a victory, they had suffered heavy casualties. 

That night, they gathered around the bonfire to remember the fallen, including Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo, and Mr. D’s son, Castor. Alex had never spoken to Castor, but she knew Lee. He had been one of the Apollo campers who had helped heal Maggie after her quest. Alex had never thanked him for that, so she offered a few hushed words as the funeral pyre burned high into the night sky. 

All of her own siblings had made it out alive, but they were badly wounded. As always, when Camp Half-Blood needed someone to lead the charge, the Ares Cabin was always on the front lines. They were the heavy hitters, the reliable soldiers. War was in their blood, but they suffered for it.

Their cabin always had empty bunks.

This time though, they weren’t alone. Not one camper had gone unscathed. Even the Aphrodite campers, who typically sat on the sidelines and swapped gossip during Capture the Flag had joined the fray. Alex had seen Drew Tanaka, her tongue as sharp as a knife, weaving her way through enemy demigods, using charmspeak to throw them off their marks. Not all Aphrodite kids had such a way with words, but those who did were dangerous and for the first time, Alex could appreciate their loyalty to camp. 

Over the next few weeks, injuries healed and campers worked together with satyrs and dryads to rebuild. Mr. D was even able to cure Chris Rodriguez of his madness and Alex later spotted the son of Hermes holding hands with Butch during the nightly sing-along.

Amidst the sorrow, there was hope, and slowly life at camp returned to normal. 

As she passed the hearth on the way back to the apartment she shared with Maggie, Alex noticed her sister standing a little ways away from Silena Beauregard. She was fiddling with her friendship bracelet again, her shoulders squared like she was preparing to charge back into battle. 

Alex knew that Clarisse had been trying to find a time to talk to her friend since Silena arrived for the summer, but the timing hadn’t been right. It hadn’t seemed appropriate when there was the shadow of invasion hanging over them. 

Now, they had a moment of peace, yet still Clarisse stood back.

"Hey." Alex sidled up to her, casually shoving her hands in her pockets. "Is tonight the night?"

Clarisse typically cut an imposing figure, almost always carrying some type of weapon or ordering around a small legion of campers, but now she looked so young in the firelight and Alex realized just how much of her childhood had been stolen from her.

The life of a demigod would never be safe, but Camp Half-Blood was supposed to a haven. It was supposed to be the one place where they could feel safe enough to enjoy being a kid. Clarisse had been only fourteen when Luke defected. She should have been racing canoes or focusing on Capture the Flag strategies, rather than poking her way through the Labyrinth or burning the bodies of her friends after their home was invaded.

She deserved to have something nice.

“I’ve heard the fireworks are pretty romantic. You should ask her.”

Uncertainty crossed Clarisse's face and Alex was struck for a moment by how familiar the scene felt. She had been that seventeen-year-old girl once, pining over her best friend, unsure if her feelings were reciprocated. Not knowing if she was good enough for the girl she loved. 

Her brother, Spike, had once told her that there was really only one outcome when it came to love for a child of Ares: misery. 

_"After all,"_ she remembered him saying in between throwing punches at the heavy bag in the cabin basement after his most recent breakup, _"what girl wants to date an Ares jerk? We're just a bunch of bullies. Hardheaded. Insensitive. Incapable of love."_

He'd been rather unlucky in love, a victim of cabin politics that still ran rampant, despite Alex and Clarisse's best efforts to bring some positive attention to their cabin. He hadn't been dating his on again-off again girlfriend at the time of his death, but Alex remembered seeing the daughter of Demeter at his funeral pyre, trying to pretend like she cared a lot less than she did.

_Incapable of love._

Alex knew that wasn't true. She loved Maggie Sawyer with her entire heart. With all that she was.

Clarisse was the same. So were all of their brothers.

That's why it ached so much when she thought that her love was unrequited. 

Alex had nearly lost her chance to tell Maggie how she felt all those years ago and now they were all preparing for war. 

"Kronos is still coming," she murmured, "any one of us could die in the next battle."

Clarisse frowned. "If you're trying to scare me, it's not working. I'm not afraid to die."

"No, that's not what I mean-"

"I know," Clarisse said, her gaze falling to her boots. "You don't want me to have any regrets. But this..." 

Alex rested a hand on her shoulder. "Falling in love takes courage. It's terrifying, sure, but you never know. You could end up like me and Maggie. Be brave."

The corner of Clarisse’s mouth curled up and she nodded sharply, as if accepting an order. 

“Be brave,” she repeated, “thanks, Alex.”

“Anytime.”

An hour later, Alex was cuddled up against Maggie on the couch, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate, when a knock came at the door. 

They exchanged a silent conversation about who would get up to answer as the knocking continued, more insistently. Maggie raised an eyebrow and Alex relented, padding over to the door. When she opened it, Clarisse was standing on the porch, her face splotchy and her eyes swollen. Alex sighed and ushered her in. 

Just as soon as her sister crossed the threshold, she broke down. 

“I feel humiliated,” she said, slumping down on the couch and covering her face with her palms. “Beckendorf already asked her last week after Capture the Flag. I shouldn’t have even said anything.”

Everyone at camp knew Charlie Beckendorf, head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin. He was a genius with anything mechanical and one of the most popular guys in camp. Even though Alex tried to avoid the camp rumor mill, she’d heard the gossip that Beckendorf had a crush on Silena, too. Teenagers were incessantly chatty, even when they should be training. 

Alex wondered idly if she was that bad when she was seventeen. It hadn’t been that long ago. 

Maggie sat down next to Clarisse and patted her on the back gently. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. What did you say?”

“First I told her that I liked her,” Clarisse mumbled into her palms, “and then I asked her if she wanted to watch the fireworks with me. Like as a date.”

“Was she a jerk about it?” Alex asked, immediately on the defensive. The Aphrodite cabin were notorious heartbreakers. There were even rumors about how they had some kind of Rite of Passage where they had to break someone’s heart after making them fall in love with them.

“No. She was so nice about it, you know? She’s always so nice. I can’t even be mad at Beckendorf. He’s my friend too. It just sucks.”

Alex sighed. Even if Silena hadn’t meant to break Clarisse’s heart, she’d still done so. 

If Alex was a little harsher on Silena and Beckendorf during their next sword fighting lesson with her, well, no one would blame her. She was just being a good sister. 


	33. Death And All His Friends

The following summer started with a big bang.

Literally.

They had all been busy the previous year. Percy had discovered that Luke had given up his body to Kronos as a host, and after that, it seemed like the Titan’s plans accelerated. More minor gods aligned themselves with Kronos and with them came their demigod children.

Camp Half-Blood was forced to turn on the offensive. Chiron began sending them on more missions, each more dangerous than the last. What they lacked in numbers, they sure as hell made up for it with guerrilla tactics and the Hephaestus cabin’s genius explosives.

They had been planning this one for weeks.

It had been Beckendorf’s idea— he and Percy would swoop in on a pegasus and take out the Princess Andromeda with Greek firebombs, then be gone before Luke was the wiser.

But everything had gone sideways. Despite all of their careful planning, Luke had known they were coming. He had a spy inside Camp Half-Blood.

A spy that got Charles Beckendorf killed.

His funeral was a somber affair. Beckendorf was one of the best demigods the camp had to offer. They had lost so many friends over the summer, but this one felt personal.

It seemed like just yesterday Alex had seen him with Silena and Clarisse, all three teenagers ripping open their college acceptance letters. That was the last time Alex had seen her sister smile.

Beckendorf’s metal shroud burned hot and bright in the fire, just as he had in life.

Like Spike before him, he’d been cut down too young. 

_ Except this time, _ Alex thought,  _ this time it wasn’t a freak accident. _

It was deliberate. Beckendorf had been murdered by someone that had once been a friend.

Silena Beauregard took it the hardest. She sobbed long after her boyfriend’s shroud had turned to molten liquid in the pyre. Clarisse stood by her side the entire time, an arm around her shoulder as she spoke to her softly.

The entire summer, Maggie had been so strong, but that night, she broke down in Alex’s arms.

“I should have seen this coming,” she wept into Alex’s shoulder, soaking her shirt, “I just keep thinking… did I miss something? Were there signs?”

Alex stroked her hair. “If there were, we all missed them.”

“Luke was my friend.” Maggie shuddered, sobs wracking her body. 

“I know,” she repeated, over and over. It was all she could think of to say. 

Alex didn’t have the heart to tell Maggie that she never trusted Luke. There was always something that rubbed her the wrong way. She had gone back over that last conversation she had with him in the arena, before he left for his quest. He had been so angry at Hermes, but Alex hadn’t taken him seriously. She hadn’t considered him a real threat. 

Maybe she should have.

Maybe then, things would have been different.

But she knew it wouldn’t have mattered. Kronos’s rise was inevitable according to the Oracle’s Great Prophecy.

_ A half blood of the eldest gods, _

_ Shall reach sixteen against all odds, _

_ And see the world in endless sleep, _

_ The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, _

_ A single choice shall end his days, _

_ Olympus to preserve or raze. _

Luke was just a cog in Kronos’s machine. If it wasn’t him, then surely another demigod would have taken his place.

She tightened her hold on Maggie. She just hoped that they would both make it through this war alive.

“You had no choice.” Maggie’s voice materialized beside her. Her girlfriend held the reins of their chariot slack in her hand. They had arrived back at Camp Half-Blood ten minutes before, but Alex still stood in shock.

“I know.” Alex’s throat felt tight. Her eyes stung. She wasn’t sure she had even blinked during the entire ride back from their raid on one of Luke’s bases. She couldn’t.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw a spear embedded in Lachlan Bennett’s lifeless body.

The spear that she had thrown. 

She hadn’t even known him— he was just another kid who had been stuffed into Cabin Eleven and forgotten about— but Maggie did. Maggie had known him. She had called him by name and begged him to return with them, but instead he turned on his former friends.

Lachlan shot one of her brothers with an arrow, one that would have killed him if they hadn’t had the Apollo cabin with them to render immediate assistance. Even now he was lying in the infirmary, incapacitated.

Alex had reacted on impulse, blood rage clouding her mind as she grabbed her brother’s fallen spear and drove it straight into the heart of his attacker. 

A fellow demigod. 

A boy of barely eighteen.

She had slain so many monsters in her time at Camp Half-Blood, but never another person.

She hated how similar it felt.

_ You never forget how it feels the first time you hold a weapon _ . That was what Alex told each new camper. Well, Alex would never forget this feeling either. Blood was on her hands.

This wasn’t combat. There was no joy to be had in war. No glory.

Not even for a child of Ares.

Still, the rest of the camp counted on them to lead the charge. They were in their element. This was their area of expertise. If there was a base that needed to be taken, a stockpile of weapons to be destroyed, Chiron would send the Ares Cabin.

And they would go, no questions asked. It was what they were born to do. But every time they returned to no fanfare. No thanks. No respect. 

Alex could live with that, but she knew it grated on her siblings.

And she knew by the look on Clarisse’s face when Michael Yew of the Apollo cabin refused to give them the flying chariot they had just captured that things were about to come to a head.    


Her sister was still dressed in full battle gear, even in the safety of the rec room. Her armor was painted blood red and the ceremonial boar helmet was tucked under her arm. Her brown hair was held back by a camouflage bandana and she was seething. The brand new electric spear that she had named Maimer 2.0 was strapped to her back, and Alex was sure that she was about to grab it any second. 

Michael had to stand on tiptoe to even come up to her chin, but that didn’t stop him from trying to match her volume. 

Alex watched on the sidelines as they continued their days-old argument about who had the best claim to the loot, the Ares Cabin or the Apollo Cabin. She had her own opinions of course. She’d been there with Clarisse when they led the raid. As far as she was concerned, it didn’t matter who actually seized it during battle. Had it not been for the Ares Cabin, the entire operation would have been a failure. 

But Chiron didn’t see it that way and neither did any of the senior counselors. No one stood behind Clarisse, not even Silena, who was too overcome with grief for Beckendorf to even care what was going on. 

That was the last straw.

“Until the Ares cabin gets the respect we deserve, you can all fight this war without us,” Clarisse snarled, ripping the knife off of her belt and throwing it down at the ping-pong table before storming out. 

The other campers all looked to Alex as soon as Clarisse was gone. Alex may have been the previous head counselor of Ares, but she wasn’t about to go behind her sister’s back. Especially not when Clarisse’s words echoed in her own chest. 

She knew what they all said about the Ares Cabin behind their backs. No amount of heroics on their part seemed to change the opinions of the rest of the camp. It didn’t matter that Alex taught them all how to hold a sword or that Clarisse was the one who returned with the Golden Fleece. It didn’t matter that they risked their lives in the Labyrinth or that they were always on the front lines of any battle. They would always be seen as bullies. As a joke. 

No more. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Maggie staring down at the floor, her arms crossed. Everyone else had put in their two cents during the meeting, except for her. She hoped Maggie wouldn’t be too angry with her for what she was about to do.

She took a deep breath. 

“No. Clarisse is right. This isn’t about pride. It’s about respect. It’s about honor. You don’t show us that we’re respected, we don’t fight with you.”


	34. The Final Battle

All demigods had a fatal flaw. 

Some, like the children of Athena, had hubris. They believed that they could do things better than anyone else. They were the sort of people who took control in group projects. The ones who believed they should be the architects of the world, shaping it into their ideal image. 

Others suffered from ambition, vanity, recklessness or wrath. 

Alex’s fatal flaw was loyalty. 

It was one of the few things she had in common with Percy Jackson. They both would put their own life on the line for someone that they loved. It made Percy soft, too empathetic at times, but it made Alex stubborn. 

When Clarisse La Rue commanded that the Ares cabin would not join the fight against the titans until they received the respect she felt they were due, Alex stood by her side. True, she believed that what Clarisse was saying was valid, but even if she hadn’t, she would have stood by her sister’s side anyway.

That was just who she was. 

She and Maggie were both silent as they walked from the Big House back to their apartment. 

When they got inside, Alex collapsed onto the couch. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, already anticipating the upcoming argument. “I know what you’re gonna say.”

Maggie was silent for a moment, then she shook her head. “Actually, you don’t.”

Alex looked at her curiously. 

“I know you, Alex. This camp means a lot to you, but your family means more. Clarisse means more.  _ I _ mean more.” She paused, biting the inside of her cheek as she considered her words carefully. “If you need to take a stand here, I’m with you. I’m always with you— ride or die.”

The time for battle arrived quicker than expected. 

Alex had hoped that Clarisse would change her mind, but as the rest of the camp loaded into three  _ Delphi Strawberry Service _ vans, she held firm. Several of their brothers looked uneasy at the prospect of sitting out the war, but none of them were willing to break ranks either. They were loyal to a fault, just as Alex was. 

Instead, as the vans drove off towards Manhattan, they patrolled the camp borders and told themselves that someone needed to protect their home as well. 

The next day, Alex woke up alone in bed. 

The sheets next to her were cold. Maggie must have gotten up long before sunrise. For a moment, Alex worried that perhaps she had decided to join Percy and the rest of the camp in Manhattan, leaving her behind; but when she climbed out of bed and looked out the window, she spotted Maggie standing by the hearth, speaking with the girl who tended the flames. 

By the time Alex had gotten dressed and joined Maggie outside, the girl was gone.

Alex wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind, resting her chin on Maggie’s shoulder.

“I thought only the Ares cabin stayed behind,” she murmured. 

“They did.” Maggie relaxed against Alex, linking their fingers together over her stomach. “I was just speaking with Hestia.”

Hestia. The girl who tended the hearth and taught Alex to sew was Hestia? The goddess of hearth and home? She couldn’t believe she hadn’t connected the dots before. It seemed so obvious now.

“That was-” 

“Yes. She keeps the fire burning, so that everyone will have something to come home to after the war.” Maggie’s voice was tinged with sadness, which only made Alex feel more guilty. 

She had always struggled with the idea that she was never enough. That she had never done enough to keep the people she loved from getting hurt, or worse. And now, when she actually could have taken action, she decided to stay behind. How many demigods were lying on the streets of New York because she couldn’t betray her sister? 

Her arms went slack around Maggie’s waist, but her girlfriend held firm. She turned in Alex’s embrace, her hands sliding up to frame Alex’s face. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t have to. Her kiss said enough. 

_ It’s okay. They’ll all be okay. You had to do this. You would never have been able to forgive yourself if you didn’t. _

She wasn’t sure she could forgive herself for not joining the battle either. 

What a catch 22. 

She kissed Maggie’s palm and turned to sit on one of the benches by the fire. The flames were magic— their color and height reflected the mood of the camp. When they were happy, celebrating the successful end to a quest, they burned bright gold, the flames climbing high into the sky. Now dark purple flames just barely licked over the coals. Even the hearth was in mourning.

Maggie sat next to her, pushing the burning embers around in the fire pit, just as Alex had seen Hestia do so many times before.

“What did she say to you?” Alex asked.

“She’s been to Olympus.” The reflection of the fire flickered in Maggie’s eyes— almost a mirror of Hestia’s. Almost. 

Alex’s heart stuttered. “Has Kronos made a move?”

“Morpheus has cast a spell on Manhattan. They’re asleep. The whole island. The invasion began last night.”

Alex held her head in her hands. “Fuck.”

With a snap, Maggie broke her stick in half and tossed both ends into the fire where they smoldered and burned. 

Then she stood and offered her hand. “Come on, let’s go run some drills. You love that.”

Alex hesitated. “Maggie?” 

“Yes?”

“Are you sure I’m doing the right thing?”

Maggie turned back to the hearth once more, as if it held the answer. For all Alex knew, maybe it did. 

“I think,” she said, “we’re doing what we must.”

“Where’s Clarisse?” A frantic Silena Beauregard landed her chariot at the top of Half-Blood Hill. 

“Woahh, hey, is everything alright? How is everyone?” Alex sheathed her swords. She and Clarisse had been patrolling the perimeter of camp, watching the horizon for signs of Kronos’s army. They’d been keeping close watch for two days, but they hadn’t spotted anything out of the ordinary. She assumed that meant that her friends were successfully holding the Titans back.

Silena’s sudden appearance called that assumption into question. The girl’s eyes skittered over to the u-shaped arrangement of cabins. She seemed jumpy, the side of her usually painted mouth twitched, but she didn’t respond. 

“Silena?” Alex repeated, growing concerned. 

The girl blinked, as if suddenly realizing where she was. “Yes, I’m sorry, Alex… We need Ares. We need- I need to speak with Clarisse. Please.”

“I’m right here.” Clarisse’s voice was sharp. “So they sent you to beg for our help. Did they offer an apology?”

“There’s so many of them, we’re getting overwhelmed-”

“Silena... “ Clarisse looked torn. 

Alex nodded at Clarisse and walked a few paces down the hill to give them some privacy. She knew that her sister still harbored feelings for her best friend, but Clarisse’s principles were strong and she was stubborn. It would take more than a plea to convince her. 

Sure enough, Clarisse trudged over to Alex minutes later, looking tortured. She sat down in the grass and rested her chin on her forearms. The sword she had brought on patrol stood at attention beside her, its tip buried in the earth. Alex joined her and together they watched the clouds drift by overhead. 

“Are we doing the right thing?” Clarisse asked after a while. 

That was the same question that Alex had been asking herself the day before. Alex gazed down at the camp nestled into the valley below. “I don’t know.”

“I just… I keep thinking… What if this wasn’t the right time to take a stand? But I can’t take it back now. It’s too late. And no one would ever take Ares seriously.”

“It’s never too late to change your mind. It doesn’t make you weak.”

She watched the muscles in her sister’s jaw work. “Maybe you’re right… Maybe-”

Her words were cut off by a shrill cry ringing out. “ARES, TO ME!” 

Alex’s eyes widened as she watched a figure exit the Ares cabin clad in red battle armor, their spear crackling with electricity. She and Clarisse both sprang up and started sprinting down the hill, but by the time they reached the Ares cabin, their siblings were already gone, their chariots speckling the sky. 

“Alex!” Maggie called out from across the field, “what’s happening? Was that the Ares cabin?”

Clarisse cursed. “Silena took my armor. We have to go. She can’t- why would she do this?”

“Come on.” Alex was already grabbing her swords. “There’s one more chariot. If we leave now, we can catch her.”

The flight to Manhattan was tense. As they got closer, time seemed to slow down— one of Kronos’s powers no doubt— and then they spotted the drakon. 

At over two-hundred-feet long, it dwarfed both the Ismenian drakon that she had freed in Thebes and the Maeonian drakon that had bit her in the Labyrinth. That could only mean one thing. This was the oldest and strongest of any of the drakons. The same one that Heracles had fought after it destroyed the village of Lydia. 

The Lydian drakon. 

And it was tearing the Ares cabin apart. 

All three of them watched in horror as Silena-as-Clarisse rushed the monster, the electric spear raised high above her head, intent on gouging it in the eye. 

But she didn’t get that far. The drakon spit acid at her and she fell, armor hissing as the venom ate through the bronze. 

Clarisse jumped off the chariot before it even landed, rushing to Silena’s side, despite the fact that she was wearing only her camp shirt and camouflage pants. Alex moved to join her sister, but Maggie held her back. 

“Give her a moment,” Maggie said. 

_ So she can say goodbye _ went unspoken.

Clarisse cradled her friend’s body in her arms, tears running down her face. Then suddenly, she turned towards the drakon, wearing an expression that Alex had never seen before. It didn’t matter to Clarisse that around Silena’s arm was a charm bracelet that marked her as Kronos’s spy. All that mattered was that the girl she loved was dying a hero. As if she were vengeance personified, she took the spear from Silena’s hand and charged.

It was glorious. 

Watching her sister take down the Lydian drakon single-handedly, Alex had never been so proud. Clearly Ares felt the same, because soon after, Clarisse began to glow, surrounded by a blazing red aura.

When Alex was little, she always felt like she was being compared to Kara. Like no matter what she did, it could never measure up to how amazing Kara was— how talented, how well-behaved, how brilliant. Watching Clarisse drag the drakon’s carcass across New York City in a chariot bathed in light from the Blessing of Ares, she didn’t feel that same jealousy. She  _ wanted _ Clarisse to be better than her. 

That was growth, she supposed. 

“It’s about time you guys showed up!” 

Across the street, Alex saw a girl in a silver hunting jacket shouting and waving at her. It was Lucy Lane, armed with a bow and arrow, her fellow Hunters at her back. Beside her was a tall man that Alex hadn’t seen in ages, James Olsen.

She had never been so happy to see a camera in her life. 

“Couldn’t let you guys have all the fun,” she said, flashing them both a wide grin.

“Percy and Annabeth are heading up to Olympus.” Lucy gestured towards the Empire State Building. “It’s up to us to stand guard here.”

She gave Lucy a quick salute. “Aye, aye.” 

Soon, the air grew cold and the pavement rumbled underneath them as a Hyperborean giant thundered down Fifth Avenue. 

Alex drew both of her kopis, but Maggie was three steps ahead, darting forward with her knife in hand. She dodged the giant’s ice breath, leaping up onto its back and slicing it in the neck. When she hopped down, she was covered in sweat and giant’s bood, but to Alex, she had never been more stunning.

That was the woman Alex wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She had thought about it before, had talked about it with Clarisse. She’d done more than think, honestly. She had even gone to the Hephaestus cabin weeks before the war to inquire about learning to forge a simple silver ring, but the timing had never been right for her to propose. There was always something going on— a mission, college midterms, a dispute between cabins— but Alex was quickly realizing that there would never be a right time. 

Now, as they were facing down a Titan army, was as good a time as any. 

In the middle of the battlefield, swords in hand, she turned to the woman she loved. “Hey Sawyer. If we make it through this… Marry me. Please?”

Maggie’s grin was answer enough and together, they ran towards the next monster and hopefully, their future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it!  
> If you made it through this whole fic, thank you so much. You are a true demigod and I hope you enjoyed the ride. If you’ve never read the Percy Jackson books before, I absolutely recommend them. They’re funny and sweet and often poignant and there’s absolutely a character there that you’ll love.  
> There’s so much more I wish I could have packed into this story, but I definitely felt the pressure of the time limit. Maybe that means there will have to be a Maggie POV companion story 😉 
> 
> One last thank you to my incredible artist artist [danversxsawyer](/users/danversxsawyer/)
> 
> Thanks again and remember: Sanvers Endgame!


End file.
